A New Life At Twilight
by YelloSparkStardust
Summary: What would happen if Giles’s long lost daughter comes to work for that vampy we all love? Well she would fall for Wesley of course! But not all is as it seems. A plot laced with mystery and love as Sophia Avila and Wesley try to find the truth
1. Sophias Choices

_Bear with me here PLEASE! My first story and i'm a newbie, so some of this may seem wonkey. Take some of season 7 Giles, season 7 Buffy and Spike, season 6 Tara and Willow, season 5 Anya and Xander and Season 2 Fang Gang (with the addition of Faith, Lorne, and Fred) and you got the setting. Again i have my puppy face...Does puppy face please be nice and review! Gracias! _

_By the hoozels: I do not own the Buffyverse. Joss says that if I'm a good girl he'll give me some playtime with it. _

* * *

"So this is LA? Hmm….expected more smog" 

Sophia Avila drove in her car that she suddenly regretted bringing with her from Sunnydale. She was leaving one old new start to begin another in the City of Angels. She was needed to help her friend's friends and become the wiccan expert for "the fang gang" as her father simply put it.

"Hyperion Hotel."

It sounded excited and from what her friends told her it was big, formally haunted but big. Big was a word Sophia was familiar with. "Big" was what her life became after she discovered her linage and who's blood she really had. It was 2 and a half years before when her quiet life in Chicago was given an extremely rude awaking when a letter arrived from her Aunt Carlotta who lived in Spain.

"_Sophia Mia,_

_I have some news that will shape what your choices are for the next year. I have received notice that your father is trying to reach out to you and find you. My darling, he never knew about you. I know you know that but you have to remember that none of this was his fault. He never abandoned you or purposely tried to hurt you in any way. Mi Amor, Yo se que el te quere. He just found out the truth as you will soon know when he tires to contact you. All you know is his face, and his smile, but you know more than you think because you are his daughter. You've suffered all these years, ever since Isabella died, but you were always strong and willing to live. Your mother is looking down on you with pride and a loving heart. She would want you to reconnect with him. He doesn't have any other children and is not married, so you're his only family. He lives in Sunnydale, California, but used to live in England, where he met your mother. Your parents loved each other, it's just that certain events shaped the way the pattern went and your parents suffered the consequences. I implore you to at least talk to him and try to invite him into your heart. He's a good man and he loved your mother stronger than I've ever seen. He will be in Chicago on the 3 of November, you can find him at the Embassy of England at 5:00. He asked me to talk to you because he doesn't want to meet you over the phone, and I wrote you a letter because you loved to write letters to your mother as a child. Please Sophia. Please meet him. You need to know what life has in store for you. You destiny is yet to be seen. The most important information is what you need to meet him-his name. Rupert Giles. Todo mi amor- heart and soul. _

_Your loving Aunt Lottie"_

And with that one piece of paper Sophia's life changed. Not for the better or for the worst. It just changed in ways she would only know until her destiny was shown, as her aunt said. She decided to fulfill her mother's wishes and meet her father. She had her reservations but knew she had to do this one day. She was a curious woman, always wondering and researching. She was on her way to becoming a curator for a history museum in Chicago and was comfortable with the life she lead. A cozy life with a schedule, a coffee in the morning, and artifact acquisitions. She hated change. A typical Type A personality since birth.

"I'll have an ulcer by the time I'm 24." She used to say to herself in high school. But here she was 25 and content. Just content. No ulcers to speak of. Then her father came into her life, wanting to meet her and get to know her. Which, to Sophia, was a little too fast and hectic for her planned life, but she did meet him. That day was sunny in downtown Chicago. The 20 degree weather didn't bother her due to the fact that, apart from those summers in Spain, she lived in the cold her whole life.

"No reason to be jittery, it's just your father your meeting. No big emotional event. Heh, I can do this. This is just another meeting. Another man. Another acquisition. That's it." Comfort was the only thing that could soothe her right now. She entered the embassy with a pass that Rupert had sent her through her Aunt Lottie. She went to the front desk where she saw a nervous woman fidgeting with her pencil.

"I'm here to see Rupert Giles?" Sophia didn't say it loudly but her words made the women jump and almost stab Soph with the writing utensil. "  
"Oh dear lord. I'm sorry. Oh! I'm going to be fired!"

"Oh, no. I won't tell. Don't worry"  
"Thank you so much Miss." She calmed herself down and went back to a normal state. Which surprised Sophia.

"How may I help you?" "I'm looking for Rupert Giles. I was supposed to meet him at 5:00"  
"Tenth floor in the café. He's expecting you."

"Thanks" Sophia turned and went towards the elevator .

"Geez, You really want to meet me. It's only 4:30." Then she realized the hypocrisy of her own words. She entered the elevator and was alone. "What am I going to say? Hello father. No too "I have a grudge". Hello Rupert Giles. "What am I ? Great! Because I want to sound like I have a gun in my purse? " She was more nervous than she thought. She had thought about her father, but never imagined meeting him. The floors ended and the door came open.

"Now or never girly" She walked to the opening of the café and looked around. A married couple. A woman and her young child who was sound asleep in her arms. Another woman calmingly drinking her beverage. And the back of a man, which had to be him

"Unless he had a sex change operation, That's gotta be him." She walked towards him with her heart pumping and thumping in her chest the whole way.  
Finally she reached the table and although unexpected. A whisper came out of her.

"Rupert Giles?"

And he turned to her. That was him. The man in the one picture her mother had. A man in a tweed suit with the jacket off just like in the picture. He had glasses now and a few wisdom wrinkles that come with age. He still had the kind green eyes that Sophia always wanted, but the roundness of his eyes was hers. She looked at him with wonder. This was her father. This could have been the man who raised her if it weren't for consequences beyond their control. She looked hard and long at him making memories and remember the feeling of familiarity she felt.

"Sophia?" He said it with pride, joy and a touch of sadness. He was probably thinking the same "What if's" she was.

"Please sit down." His British accent was also a soothing peace for her. "Are you hungry or thirsty?" Already father-like. It was then Sophia noticed the song on the radio. One of her favorites, a song that gave hope to her but not to anyone else. Her own comfort when everyone else saw sorrow.

"_Sounds of laughter shades of earth are ringing through my open ears, inciting and inviting me_" " _Across the Universe_". Hmm another reason to love The Beatles

"I'll have a coffee" The waitress nodded and walked off. Awkward pauses followed the ordering. He stared at her for a long while too. It surprised him how much she looked like her mother. Same long black hair, same entrancing dark brown eyes.

"How's the coffee"  
"It's better than any I've ever had before " She smiled at him to give him a little segue into anything. The uncomfortable long pause was killing her.

"She has her smile too" Giles thought. He wanted to tell her so many things but he couldn't let it all out. So he started with something that they both could talk about.

"Lottie informed me that you're a curator for a Historical museum"  
"Yes, I am for Chicago Cultural Center"  
"You have a great selection of books in that museum, so I've heard?"

"An extensive collection. From Ancient Wiccan books to a first copy of War and Peace. "  
"I used to be a curator at a museum in England, but most recently I was a librarian at Sunnydale High School"

"Oh really? How was that?"

"Interesting and never a moments sleep"

They spoke about Giles's life in Sunnydale minus the supernatural, Sophia's life as a curator and finally Isabella Avila.

"And she could just make you smile with her voice and Lord her "  
"Her laugh. So infectious and it filled you up with light."

A sweet pause and moment of silence for the woman who brought together a father and daughter.

"God I miss her."

"I do too"

They bonded over the loss of a woman that meant the world to both of them. Sophia wanted to cry but she held it in. At least there was another person in the world that was devastated when Isabella died.

"Izzy loved life and I know she loved you"  
"That's sweet, but how do you know"  
"Because all she wanted was a little girl. She always wanted to see a little girl play in her mummy's clothes or see her little girl come home with and honor roll ribbon, or see her graduate with pride and honor or see her daughter get married."

"And now she can't" The words were bitter and harsh but true.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean . Sophia I wanted to see all those things too"  
"I know. I'm sorry Rupert. It was never your fault and I don't blame you"  
"Thank you"  
"My mother loved you too"

"How do you know"  
"Because she would stare at your picture with longing eyes and a loving look"  
"You have a picture of me"  
"I've always had it but never knew who you were."

She pulled it out and showed it to him. He smiled and let out a chuckle.  
"Izzy made me wear the suit. She said with the accent and the suit I was James Bond."

"That sounds like Mom"

The laughed over more memories and beverages. Tea for Giles and coffee for Sophia. They spoke until it was dark and agreed to meet again before Giles left for Sunnydale. They met at Sophia's work and spoke again about their lives. Both then reveled what the other was hiding

"Of course I know I'm a witch"

"So you do know about the supernatural"  
"Since I was a tot" "Yes, of course. Izzy was never one to hide from the truth."

They talked about Giles's life as Buffy's watcher and how he became the owner of 'The Magic Box', to the very eccentric characters in Sunnydale. They spoke of Sophia's life for the past 24 years. This of course wasn't all in one day. They communicated over the phone, but never through the internet. Giles hated that the internet had taken the place of books in the minds of world. Over the course of 6 months they had gotten to be closer and actually spoke like old friends. It was 8 months into their first meeting that Giles had his second big father wish. That his daughter move to Sunnydale. Only, this wasn't his doing. Fate had intervened. Joyce Summers had been dead for years and the museum in Sunnydale had needed a curator who could asses books and fight the Big Bads. It was that month that Sophia's work decided to buy the Sunnydale Historical and Art Museum and offer her the position as Head Curator. She saw it was a sign and decided to take it, after she spoke to Giles. He loved the idea.

"Oh Sophia! That's fantastic! You'll love Sunnydale. It has it's share of massive problems, but you'll love it."

"I know how to fight. Mom taught me. Plus I am half watcher. Studious and careful." He smiled and gave her a big embrace. Yes, this was his daughter a touch of him and a sprinkle of Isabella, but she was her own woman.

She packed her bags in July for the beauty of a California Summer. He bid farewell to all her friends , coworkers and anything in her life in Chicago. She arrived and was instantly welcomed by Buffy, who she could see, was her father's second daughter, with a huge hug and a "Welcome". Buffy was married to William "Spike", who was a vampire with a soul, and they had one daughter named Joy Anne named after their mothers.

"Vampire with a soul? That's unique"  
"Oh, not really. There was another one in LA named Angel, Buffy and him were in a relationship. They shagged for a bit before he got lovey with his dark side. Hey Buffy? What's the obsession with vamps and souls? " That came from resident truth-teller former Vengeance demon Anya Harris who was married to old Sunnydale pal Xander Harris.

Xander was part of the original 'Scoobies' as Willow said. And who was Willow Rosenberg? She was the super-witch redhead who was as sweet as could be. She and her other super-witch girlfriend Tara Maclay , saved the world numerous times and volunteered to show the full craft to Sophia who became a little rusty after she graduated college. She accepted and loved the idea of regaining her roots.

"Where's the little bit? She's been anxious to meet you, Sophia" Spike sounded a little rough, but Sophia could see his soft side shine through when he held Joy and smiled at Buffy.

Apparently the little bit was Dawn Summers, and she wasn't so little. A 19 year old girl who she could see had the strength and warmth of everyone there. As did her fiancé. Ok maybe not all the strength, but the caring nature was there. Andrew Wells had been a former self proclaimed 'villain' but turned his 'evil' ways when Dawn began to love him and made the rest of the gang accept him. Now they were recently engaged to have a December wedding day.

Everyone had invited her warmly and accepted her instantly. This was her new family. She bonded with the girls and the boys became her protectors. She even became a bridesmaid at Dawn and Andrew's wedding that year. And in a weird twist of events, she delivered Evelyn. Evelyn was Buffy and Spike's second daughter born when the world was to fall apart. Sophia was the only one around who knew how to birth a child.

"Thank God I read that book on motherhood and midwives." she had said to herself that day. Spike was too wrecked with worry over his wife to help Sophia in the birth of his child.

"Spike, it'll be ok. Listen Buffy and the baby need you to be strong. "

Spike looked at her understandingly and hugged her, a rarity for him, but then Spike had always been that way with her. When she delivered Evelyn Sabrina Summers, the world became calm again. Evie, with the help of the Scoobies, stopped the world from ending.

That was the way it was for 2 years. The Happy Summers clan. The Crazy cute Harrises. The Lovingly Newlyweds Wells and the always Shining Rosenbergs. Giles had gone back and forth from England on business for the Watcher's council. It was that second year when Sophia was informed she was needed in L.A.

"You know Angel. You met him at the wedding." She and Buffy were talking one early Sunday morning.

"Coredelia's husband? He was nice" Sophia and Coredelia had kept in touch after the wedding.

"I think you also met Charles Gunn and his wife Winifred. Oh! and Faith. She was crazy bad girl until Angel helped her. That's what he does. Now she's with Lorne. "

"The bar owner demon? He was hooty. I don't understand why they want me though"

"They want you to come to LA to help them in cases. They don't have a super witch and they really liked you so they requested that you become a member of Angel Investigations. You would complete the team. They have brawny men Angel and Gunn and a sweet delicate flower Faith." Buffy and Sophia chuckled a little. Sophia had known Faith for the 6 months she was in Sunnydale and had gotten to know the former rouge slayer.  
"They have vision girl Cordy, destiny maker Lorne. and brains Fred and Wesley."

"Wesley?" The name had come up on occasion but was never fully explained.

"My ex-watcher. Stuffy British Guy. Anyway. They all need you. But it's up to you. I don't want you to go, but if it's for the cause. No it still sucks. " Sophia could tell Buffy didn't want her to go but she had a feeling that was were she was needed the most.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be responsible for breaking so many people's hearts. I'll go. And hey LA is only a car ride away. I'll come back whenever I can" With that Buffy turned her frown upside down and gave her friend a hug.

Anya had not taken it that well.  
"That damn soulful vamp."

But she did learn to cope as did the rest of the gang. Her father... not so much.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean Sunnydale has to be safer than that god forsaken smog filled LA"  
"Dad, I'll be fine." She had gotten used to calling him that for a year. It was second nature now. She used to appreciate the word at first because she never got to say it as a child, but now she eased into it. "Sophia, it's not the same as Sunnydale"  
"I was under the impression it was. That's it! I'm not going." Her sarcasm wasn't appreciated by her father.

"Darling, I'm merely saying that change is not to be taken lightly." "You forget I moved my whole life 2 years to move here. I hate leaving you and everyone, but I'm needed in LA." At this point she was looking her dad in the eyes and gave him that deep loving look she was used to giving him when she was serious.

"I hate not being able to change your mind. Fine. But you promise to visit when you can"

"Of course. I love you daddy." That warmed his heart and made him want to cry, He found her and was ,in a way, loosing her. "I love you too Sophia" They hugged and he kissed her on the head. It was their way of comforting each other. His darling little girl. It was odd how she became a daddy's girl in only 3 years, but shehad grown into the role quite well.

So came the goodbye day. Xander and Anya had given her huge hugs and fake flowers because as Anya put it:  
"It makes no sense that a sign of everlasting love dies in a week."

Little Joy gave her a picture of herself and Evie with a kiss.  
"I'll miss you Aunt Sophia"  
"I'll miss you too sweetheart"

Dawn and Andrew gave her an exquisite photo album and a batch of cookies with a recipe, obviously made by Andrew. They both hugged her while Andrew whimpered Dawn cried.  
"Dawnie, Andy. I will be back"  
"But who will I bake with now?" Andrew said it before he could catch himself "How bout your wife?' Dawn said it with a vengeance.  
"Oh yes. Of course cupcake. But your crapes are a little off. How about"  
"Andrew I don't want to fight on the day Soph leaves"  
"Oh Your cooking is excellent"  
"Thank you sweetie" They kissed

"I'll miss you two" She said giggling

Then came Willow and Tara who gave her a book of spells that looked about 16 century.

"It was easy to find. Once we dodged the weird looks that came from the question 'Got any old wiccan books?' But it was fun"  
"You can use it for protection spells, location, and transportation spells."

"Oh you guys this is great. She embraced them both and smiled that she had a connection with fellow witches. Her mini coven.

Buffy and Spike were next. They gave her a battle ax and a plush dog.  
"Comfort and Protection. It's a nice pillow and a killing machine." Spike was always one for quipery.

"I can't believe your leaving"  
"I know but I'll be back" She sense her face go sour

"That phrase will never be useful again."

They laughed and hugged again. Spike gave her an extra big one.

"If anyone hurts you"  
"You big softy" He smiled and let her go Buffy then came and told her:  
"I'll miss you so much honey"  
"I'll miss you too. God. How about we shop one day"  
"For axes? Sharp, pointy ones that kill with the extra hurt?"

"Read my mind" They laughed and let go.

Now it was her father's turn. He came to her seeming pained and worried

"Bloody hell Dad, please don't make this harder." She laughed and he didn't.  
"As I told everyone else I will come back whenever I can. Daddy your not loosing me." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I just found you. I'm not letting you go." She gave him that serious look and he relented. "I know you'll be fine but this is hard. I never got to see you off on your first date or when you left for college, so all those 'Father letting his daughter leave' moments are rolled into one today." She could see he was hurt

"I know. And I know you only want what's best. But you know you have a good feeling about this deep inside"  
"No. In fact I don't"  
"Dad"  
"Maybe I do" She smiled "I love you so much daddy"  
"I love you too darling" They embraced and he kissed her on the head.  
"I have a present too.

"Oh goody. "

He gave her the most precious gift. She loved all her gifts but she adored this one the most.

"You and mom?"

It was a picture of her parents. Giles was hugging Isabella from behind while both their big smiles shone through. They were by a fountain at night in London.  
"Oh Dad. It's perfect"

"I also have something else. A CD that you told me about." He pulled out _Let it Be_ By The Beatles. "_Across the Universe_" "I know you love that song"  
"Thank you so much Daddy."

They hugged again. With that last 'I love you'. She bid farewell to everyone, dried her tears, and got into the car. She left Sunnydale for another sunny town. She decided to comfort herself and insert the CD. One Lyric hit her

"_Million suns, and calls me on and on_"

"Hello LA."

And with that, and 3 hours later, she arrived at the gate of her new home.

* * *

_In the Next Chapter:_ Wesley's trip back home brings back memories of the one person who caused him the most pain he has ever had to experience...His Father 


	2. Death Of An Illusion

_I'm sorry if the print is small. My baby cousin was playing with my computer, and i can't figure how to make it bigger. __Lindsey might come at a later time and I will make him a goody. Thanks for the good reveiws and I wll try and update every couple of days. _

_This chapter is Wesley-rific so enjoy! _

_By the Way: I, again, do not own the Buffyverse. Only Bianca, Sophia, and that's it...for now. Mwhaaa Butit is getting closer to some holliday, so keeping my hopes up about the playtime._

* * *

"Welcome aboard British Airways. The flight will be approximately 6 hours and we will arrive in Los Angeles at 3:00 pacific time. The --" 

Wesley Wyndam-Price stopped listening to the annoyingly upbeat pilot and became lost in his own thoughts of loss and regret. This trip to the mother land was not a pleasant one. He had gotten a call from his mother one week before with news that changed his life.

"My darling, your father has died"

Bianca Wyndam-Price had been divorced from Roger Wyndam-Price for about 10 years, but she always was his caretaker since he never married. But that's who she was. The most kind-hearted woman Wesley had ever known.

"How?" Wesley was shocked. The man who would never die in his mind had been killed by the most un-supernatural way, contrary to the way Wesley thought he would leave this earth.

"By a heart attack. He went to the hospital and was in there for 5 days. The doctors came and informed me that he had died suddenly and without warning" Bianca was heartbroken. She had hated who Roger had become, but she mourned for the husband whom she had met all those years ago.

"Oh Mum. Are you Ok?" Wesley became overwrought with worry over his beloved mother. She was obviously trying to keep strong for him, as she had done for him as a child, but he realized that she was about to break.  
"I will be fine" Another lie

"I'm coming to England. I will get a ticket for the next flight. I'll be there as soon as I can" Wesley knew he had to leave for his mother and father

"All right. Wesley?"

"Yes Mummy?"

"He loved you"  
"I know" It was another lie, but he let it go because he knew Bianca was just saying it to soothe herself and Wesley.

Wes told Angel he was leaving for his father's funeral. Angel had hugged him and gave his condolences. Wesley had left in the dead of night to avoid more 'I'm sorry's' and 'he's in a better place'. That last one was a lie. No matter how many times Wes tried to convince himself otherwise, he knew his father was in hell. He was the definition of a bastard. He put Bianca through the worst misery and pain and through it all she loved him. Until, he targeted Wesley. That was when Bianca had enough and left him. Wesley was 17 at the time and headed for the Watcher's Academy. Those were the secrets that rested with Roger. What he had done and all the destruction he did, Never to be spoken of again. That was what Wesley had pondered over on the plane ride to England. He arrived in London to the warm welcome of rain and fog.

"Nice homecoming"

He saw it as a foreshadow to what the trip would be. A hurtful run through memory lane and his own twisted linage. He hailed a cab and arrived at the enormous Wyndam-Price estate. It was named '_Solstice'_. When Katherine Wyndam married Darson Price they combined their names and bank accounts. They proceeded to buy the most vulgarly big house, at the time, in London. It was here that Roger was born, raised, and taught how to be a monster. Katherine was a passive little thing. She never spoke back to Darson when he called her an inferior creature or endlessly mocked her shyness. She did ,however, find comfort and love in a bottle of gin ever night after Roger went to bed. Darson was a watcher and decided it was better to work than show up on his son's birthdays or on the birth of his stillborn daughter.

Roger grew up in this cold and unfeeling environment with no escape. He became the odd combination of Katherine and Darson. Both were damaged beings with nothing to offer their son. Roger followed in the tradition of the Prices' and went to The Watcher's Academy. He fell in love with a loving reminder of his mother, only this woman was strong and courageous . Roger knew that Bianca Cabot would never let Roger hurt her as Katherine let Darson hurt her. They were married and had one child Wesley Alfred Wyndam-Price.

"His name means 'man of the west who is supernaturally wise'"

Bianca loved her son more than she thought possible. Roger, on the other hand, was disappointed with Wesley Alfred. Wesley never received an answer why he hated his own son so much, but he knew that maybe now he could get one. He rung the doorbell and heard the footsteps from inside. The door opened and Wesley saw a familiar face

"Hello Addie" Adelaide Jennings was Solstice's housekeeper and Bianca's best friend. Although Bianca did most of the housework, she kept the old maid that Katherine had do everything and befriended her. She became Wesley's babysitter when he was a child and treated him as a son.

"Oh, Wesley my dear. Come in." Addie gave him a look of sympathy. She did not, however, give him a look of sadness. Addie always hated Roger. She thought he wasn't worthy of his wife and son's love. Roger always treated Addie as 'the help', whereas Binks and Wes treated her like family. And family is there for comfort and support. She gave Wesley an embrace and a sigh.

"Your mother is in the sunroom" Wesley followed Adelaide into the rooms that he knew so well as a child. There was Bianca radiant as ever. It was ironic to see that his mother glowed in the rain, but she was always the essence of beauty. Her dark brown hair shined and shimmered while her shining blue eyes that were once so bright with life, today had a cover of hopelessness.

"Mother?" Bianca rushed toward him and sobbed into his arms. He could tell she was holding it in the while she heard him come in, but lost it once she heard her son's voice. It broke his heart to hear his mother cry like a child at the loss of a man who treated her horribly. Addie slipped out of the room to give the two some time to mourn.

"I'm so sorry Wesley. I just--"

"No. No need to be strong. I understand. He would want you to mourn"

Bianca cried for a little while longer and tore herself away from her son's strong arms. He took out his handkerchief and gave it to her. "Oh I must look like sodding hell."

"Never" Bianca gave her son a sweet smile. She sat on the chair and just stared at her son.

"Ever the strong son. You never let me fall" "Likewise"

They sat that way for a while. They spoke of LA and how everyone was doing. Then came the dreaded 'Have you a girlfriend?'

"Not yet mum. I've been too busy"  
"Please don't let your father and my marriage kill your hopes for finding that one perfect person. I just want you to be happy." She softly grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Thank you Mum."

Wesley was scared though. He did know he was nothing like his father , yet he never wanted to have the idea of hurting the woman he loved like Roger had a nasty habit of doing. But he had to admit that the Wyndam-Price happy marriage percentage was not in his favor. The truth was that there hasn't been a happy marriage in 2 generations. That was enough to scare him away, but add the fact that all the men were aggressive mongrels.

"Your nothing like your father's side. Your all Cabot, Wesley" Bianca must have scene the look on his face and figured out the thoughts in his head.

"Let's be honest. Your father never stood a chance in that house of horrors. He was a nothing because of his father. But you, you are not your father. You are the antithesis of him in every possible way. You are my Wesley Alfred. The one ray of hope in my life. And you, my dear son, will bring to this house children that will grow up in love. In full love, love of a father and a mother. It's time that Solstice had warmth and joy"

Wesley kissed his mother on the check and simply said.  
"Of course I will. Your grandchildren will have the love of a father that I never had"

Wesley went to bed, but couldn't sleep. He had memories of pain in this room and in this house. He did have memories of happiness, but those only when his father was away. He could remember that one time when he was 7 and his father caught him trying to resurrect a bird that flew into his window, and Roger punished the poor boy with harsh words.

_"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO YOU IMBICILE!"_

_"I'm sorry Father. I was just trying to save---"_

_"This book is for resurrecting IMPORTANT things. Not a child's toy. Never go into my office again or I will make you resurrect scary monsters that will kill you !" _

_"Yes Father. I promise"_

Another miserable memory of Wesley at 19 coming home from The Watcher's Academy after being named Head Boy.  
_"Dear Lord, it took you long enough. Say Wesley? _

_"Well I--"_

_"Of course because Christopher Wellington died. There wasn't much competition, was there?"_

There was one more painful memory that Wesley had blocked out to avoid any more hatred towards his father. One he would forget, especially for the day of his funeral.

It was 5 days later and all of the Watcher's council was there to pay their last respects. "Is Rupert Giles not coming?" One watcher said to another while Wesley was arranging the last points on his list

"He had business to take care of. Something to do with his daughter."

"He has a daughter? "She's American. About 26. Do you remember Isabella Avila?"

"Oh the woman who was a witch and his lover? Yes, she passed quite a while back. Oh, is it her daughter"

"Yes. She was the curator for a museum where the slayer lives, but when that exploded, she decided to move to LA to help that dreaded Angelus"  
"She's following in Wesley's footsteps. Poor boy. All those stories and rumors of Roger. No wonder he failed"

"Never had much of a chance with Roger though. He never made his distaste for his son a secret"

The sentiments were all the same "Great Watcher, Decent Man, Horrible Husband and Father." Of course, none of these were made public. All the watchers held respect for the man was nothing more than a fraud. Bianca sat and cried for her dead ex-husband. Wesley felt sadness, but not over his father, but what his father did to him and his mother. He got close to the casket and whispered one last wish.

"You rot in hell."

It was a closed casket. Wesley found it odd that Roger requested that no one see his body, not even his ex-wife and son. But Wesley thought it best to honor the last request of his father.

"More than I ever owed you" Wesley had thought as they lowed his marble casket six feet under. Now lied Roger Wyndam-Price. No longer able to cause any more hurt. No longer able to kill Wesley in any way. He was dead, to Wesley and the whole world.

"You can't hurt me any more Father."

Wesley said it with a bitter cry. He cried. He cried that night in his bathroom. Bitterness and anger raged in him. He fell asleep in the bathroom and arose the next day as if nothing had happened. He took care of house matters and the legal arrangements. Everything was left to Bianca and Wesley.

Those last days in London were spent caring for his mother and making sure Addie and she would live comfortably. He wrapped up all his affairs and took care of anything that would cause pain to his mother. It was Sunday morning when Wes has to leave for LA and say goodbye to his last family overseas.

"You need anything, don't hesitate to call,Addie"

"You worry bout your mum"  
"But Please"  
"I will. I promise"

Bianca smiled at her son to reassure him of any doubts about leaving her.

"Mum, I know your strong. But if you need me at any time. You call me and I'll be here on the next flight"

"Darling, Don't worry about your Mum"  
" That's going to be difficult"

"Nothing is too difficult for you"

Wesley gave her a smile and hugged her.  
"I love you"

" I love you too. Now go to LA and resume your life. Your excellent life. I'm so proud of you and everything you've done"

And with that Wesley knew he could fall in love and not ruin his love's life. He was mostly Cabot. They said goodbye with an embrace and one last kiss on the cheek. He left Solstice and looked back. He remembered all the sadness and pain that he felt in that house due to his father.

"I'm bringing joy to this house for once. My children and wife will love me. The curse ends with Roger."

He smiled and saw the sun come out, shining and glimmering by the rain. He saw it as a sign. Solstices new roots and history began when he escaped the fate of his grandfather and father.

He boarded his plane and thought that he left all of his father in London and he would never have to think of his non-soul. No, Wes now basked in the warmth of the sun and his new fate. He was the leader and boss of Angel Investigations, yet he still had that nagging feeling that his father would never let his son rest. He shook it off and zoned into the whistle of the plane and decided to fall asleep. He had 6 hours to relax before the demons and the vampires. He had 6 hours to be regular Wesley. Nice and relaxed. The nagging feeling was gone and all that was left was a smile on Wes's face.

Later he was awoken by the ding of the pilot. He couldn't remember his dream but he knew it was pleasant.

"Welcome to Los Angeles."

Wesley was back home to start anew.

* * *

_In The Next Chapter:_ Sophia comes to the sunshine land to and re-meets the team of Angel Investigations. She also reunites with memories of her mother from thepast. Confetti and Hats are fun!...Wondering what the flip I'm talking about? Well then read the next chapter my dears! 


	3. An Audrey Hepburn Hollywood Beginning

_Okies...Third Chapter! Yes Poor Wesley...but he will soon find something..or should I say someone. Three Wild guesses who? So what's the confetti and hats for? Here's the answer! I told you I would answer le question. Thanks for the reviews. __Euley __and __Imzadi_

_Again for the notice factor: I own Sophia. Joss's beloved Buffyverse is his

* * *

_

"It's 2:30! She should be here by now" 

Cordelia Chase-Liam peeked through the door of the Hyperion Hotel checking for her friend. She had met Sophia Avila at Dawn Wells' wedding and had talked on the phone with her over the last couple of months.

"Cordelia, she said she was coming at 3:00." Her husband Angel Liamwasn't surprised that his wife was giddy, but her anxiousness drove him crazy. Angel didn't do anxious often. The only time he really did it was when Cordy gave birth to their son Connor.

"I know, but people can be early, it's not too incredible" Angel gave her a look of sarcasm.  
"Hey buddy. The 'Your and idiot look' is my trademark "

"It's probably traffic. Here let me check the times on lab top" Winfred "Fred" Gunn was also excited by the re-introduction Sophia. She had also met her at the wedding and they hit it off. She had also talked to her on occasion with Sophia when the Buffy gang needed info on certain hellions.

"Relax Chicas. She'll get here soon" Faith Smith wasn't one to do "excited", she did nonchalant, and she did it very well. She knew Sophia from Sunnydale, she wasn't her best friend, but they had talked for those 2 months Faith was in Sunnydale. She liked the girl. Faith had reformed, and although she wasn't chatty Kathy, she did give people more of a chance to earn her trust. And Sophia was getting there.

"Man, I never understand why girls get so excited" Charles Gunn wondered what was so amazing about this girl that had his wife and friends in a crazed mood.

"Oh Charles. We just want to welcome her. Give her a reason to stay." Fred was always a grand welcoming committee in one small Texas girl

"Yeah Chuck, because we wouldn't want to scare Sabrina with 'by the way, we need you to put your life on the line every day. Here's some streamers and bright colors" Faith also did sarcasm well.

"Oh, Faith-a-bell. You should have more of your namesake. We're just excited at the arrival of a new beautiful bouncing 26 year old new Sabrina ."

Lorne had caught on to Faith's nickname for Sophia. He, too, had met Sophia and had seen a good future ahead for her when she sang at the Dawn and Andrew wedding. He was the one who told the others that they needed Sophia to help in cases. He had seen in her a warmth and strength that fit the bill for the gum-shoe work of Angel Investigations. But, he also saw an obstacle that she would have to face to arrive at her destiny. That was for later, when she became more comfortable in her new home.

"Oh! Her car! Nice…..silver shiny. Not an antique" She looked straight at Angel

"She's here! Oh I wish Wesley could be here. Then we could all welcome her as a family" Fred had always loved the family dynamic and now another spark was about to arrive.

"His flight comes in at 3 today. He's taking a taxi, so he'll meet her soon."

Angel wanted to pick him up. Since he wasn't a vampire anymore, he could venture out into the sun and tan if he wanted to. But, he hated to be tan so he stuck indoors as long as he could.

They all lined up as Cordelia had confetti in her hand and everyone else had "Welcome" hats. Fred had put paper over the "Back's and replaced it with drawings of balloons. All the men thought it was ridiculous, but they decided to be nice and do it for Sophia. Plus, their wives and girlfriends wouldn't speak to them if they didn't. So there they were. All lined up and awaiting the arrival of a new member of the Angel Investigations team.

"Wow, this place is amazing. I wonder how great it looks on the inside"

Sophia had seen people scurrying inside, but decided to just not look and be surprised. She loved the hotel. She thought it was something out of an old 1940's movie. Something staring Audrey Hepburn and Gregory Peck. Her very own 'Roman Holliday'. Without the Rome and the classic leading man, of course. She felt like she should be in a red skirt or a black dress with a nice black and white hat with a bow.

"Blue jeans and a purple top will have to do. Oh, Audrey would be ashamed at me" She thought.

She walked up the path that had a beautiful garden and a waterfall. She wanted to stop and stare and smell the flowers, but she decided it was best to have everyone else give her the grand tour. She even adored the door to which she was now turning the doorknob. Cordelia had told her to just open the door

_"Why not? All the nether-creatures do_" She had told Sophia in a phone conversation.

Sophia took a very deep breath and lightly opened the door. She didn't want to seem demanding or too timid. She was one to over-analyze everything.

"Welcome!" They all shouted at once. It surprised her how loud a group of 6 could be.

"Oh wow. Hey!This is great. Thank you so much" She was a little shocked that people that barely new her gave her such a warm hello

Cordelia was the first to run up and hug her.

"Ahhh! You're here! Your gonna love it! How was the trip?" Cordy was in a Fred mode of speak.

"In order. Yes. I'm sure I am. And very hectic, but good. " She smiled while Fred and Faith followed with the huge hugs.

"Hey Sophia. I'm Fred. I mean, I know you know what I look like, but I just wanted to re-intorduce myself. It's so nice to have you here and I'm glad that your joining the team." But, of course, no one can beat the master of fast talk.

"Don't worry Fred, I do that too. I never know if someone knows me so I reintroduce myself. It's nice to see you again. Thanks for letting me join the team. All of you"

"Hey Sabrina. I can't believe Mr. Watcher man let you come to the big bad city, but I'm glad he did" Faith smiled.  
"Well, he had no choice. Still Five-by-five Faithy?" She laughed and noticed Angel look puzzled.  
"As forever. And any of you call me that and your cause of death will be suffocation by a slayer." "Same old Faith" She thought.

After all the girls, the men came.  
"Hello Angel. Thank you for inviting me to work for you"  
"No problem. Your a great help to us."

_"He's like Spike. Tough exterior, but probably a teddy bear inside_" Sophia knew what a former bad vamp was like.

"Charles Gunn. Just Gunn Bad-thing killer extraordinaire. Hey Sophia"  
"Ah, yes Gunn. I've heard of you many talents. Especially singing "My heart will go on" after every viewing of Titanic" She whispered that so only Fred and Gunn would hear it. Cordy had told her that after she caught Gunn singing to Celine one day.

"Oh yeah that. Umm"  
"Our little secret." She gave him a smile and winked at Cordy.

"Ah the glorious Sophia. As beautiful as the Italian wonder. Maybe even more. "  
"Lorne. How are you, you charmer?" "As spiffy great as ever." She talked to Lorne on occasion. Especially when Faith and he were trying to get their relationship off the ground.

"Always good to hear. "

Then a baby stared to cry.

"Connor" Cordelia had rushed to his side and picked him up from his play pen.

"Oh. I take it this is the beautiful baby Connor" He was still half asleep.  
Cordy had taken Connor to Sophia. His story was actually pretty incredible.

It all stared with Angel helping in the apocalypse that almost happened. He had done his part in LA with keeping the demons at bay. He sacrificed himself in saving the world. In doing this, The Powers That Be decided that he had all the characteristics of a human and that he deserved to have his soul back without it ever being taken away from him. He also possessed the strength he had as a vampire, as long as he used it for good. So, he became human again and could perform human actives, such as marring Cordelia and having children. One year to the 'birth' of his new self. Cordelia and Angel had welcomed a new son Connor Doyle. Now Connor was a 2 years old and had awoken from his nap.

"Mommy, Daddy?" He looked all around and saw his parents smiling back

"Hey little buddy. This is a new friend. Her name's Sophia. Say hello"  
"Hello"

"Hi Connor. How old are you"  
"I'm this many" He held up two fingers

"Wow, You're a big boy. And you can count. That's pretty good. I couldn't count till I was this many." She held up 3 fingers

"Really"  
"Yeah"  
"Your nice"

"Thank you. You are too"  
He smiled at her as to give his approval. Cordelia looked on lovingly and smiled.

"Well now that my son's in love with you. How about we get you settled in. Do you want anything to eat or drink"  
"Coffee?" She was a caffeine crazy. She couldn't function without it in the morning and right now she felt like she had car-lag.

"Yeah. In Wesley's office." There was that name again.

Cordelia went to go get some coffee in the mysterious Wesley's office. Sophia turned to the group and gave them another smile.

"Thanks again for everything. And Fred. It was nice you made everyone wear the hats, but you don't keep them on for my sake you guys. "

"Thank you! It was killing my coif." Lorne happily removed the hat followed by Angel. Gunn had kept it on to make Fred happy. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she gave in.

"I have confetti all over me. I look like a cupcake"

"Are you saying I can't aim?" Cordelia came back with the coffee and a chip on her shoulder.  
"No, just stating the fact"

"Nice save Angel. She'll believe you" Faith was smiling in the back enjoying Angel squirm

"Thanks Faith. Now who's paying your commission"  
"Wesley. He's the boss"

"Oh damn. That's right"

"I can aim! OK? I'm a regular…baseball player guy" Sophia giggled as she drank her coffee.

_Just like Anya and Xander. _She had been around couple banter for a long while now.

Fred was holding Connor and decided to change him, she saw it as practice for her own baby

"I'm going to go change him and make sure he avoids a complex from seeing his parents act like this" "I'll go with you honey" Gunn also saw it as training "Nice to have you here Sophia. It's always good to have another girl around"

"Thanks Fred" She smiled and gave her another hug.  
"The decorations are remarkable."

"Thanks Sophia" Gunn gave Sophia a smile and went with his wife. She saw them kiss.

"That's adorable" She thought. She secretly longed for a relationship like that. After years of seeing nothing but happy couples made her yearn for a companion. Not to mention because of her reunion with her father, she ached for a happy family.

Cordelia came with some papers and sat her down on the round couch in the middle of the hotel.

The hotel was as astonishing as she thought it would be. Big staircases, long enterences. Colors of greens, reds, and golds.

"Well here go the living arrangements. We found a great little apartment just around here that's in you budget, but It's not visible until tomorrow"  
"Oh did you conjure it?"

"No, it's just the guy moves out of it today"  
"Oh" It was a witch thing.

"So for today. You'll live in a room that Fred and I arranged"

"Oh. Thank you so much."

"Oh no problem. Actually it was Angel's old room until we moved into a new apartment. You see we helped this really nice ghost that used to live with me, his name was Dennis, and we set him free into the joyful spirit realm. After that, the apartment didn't feel the same, so we moved.

"This hotel isn't haunted is it? It only has Casper like ghosts? "

"Bad poltergeist experiences?"

"In real life. No. In the movies, Oh dear Lord yeah."

"We got rid of all the spirits. Yeah Angel and this hotel go way back"  
"Huh. Ok, Whew Safer feeling coming"  
"So, let's go look at your psudo new home"

They went up the velvet steps that lead to a hall that was illuminated with lights and a red wallpaper. There were about 25 doors and Sophia was dizzy at just the sight. She loved it though, very single minute of it. "Here we are. You open the door"  
Sophia swung it open and saw it painted white with a bed, a nightstand and a dresser. All wood. It was a fairly large room with a door opening to a terris. The slight breeze caressed the curtains and brushed upon Sophia's face. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I guess you like it"  
"I love it"  
"Home already"  
"Getting there"

"Here's the bathroom. I bought the shampoo Giles said you liked and a hair dyer, because a girl can never have a frizz disaster on her first day in LA"

"Thanks Cordy. Your making this easier for me"  
" Oh hon. Don't worry. I can tell everyone loves you already. Take a shower and relax. Afterwards you can call your Dad"  
"How did?"  
"The look on your face when I mentioned his name"  
"That transparent"  
"No, I had that look when I came to LA and wanted to call someone that I loved. It'll get better" She smiled and left the room

Sophia took her advice and hopped in the shower. She let the smell of jasmine and roses come over her as she reminisced about her mother. Isabella always smelled of roses after a fresh shower or a calming bath. Then suddenly Sophia stared to cry. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. She had just moved away from her father and had just remembered the essence of her beloved mother. She calmed herself with a saying her mother would always tell her.

"Even when I'm not near you, my spirit will be. You're an Avila, our love never leaves you." She guessed it was the witch in her that found comfort in spirits. Not poltergeists, but the spirit of someone . Their life presence, themselves.

"God, why can't I just let it go. It's been 13 years. I'm a grown woman"

Sophia was never one to let go easily. She always held on strong to people and events in her life that she adored. She hated change, and had only agreed to move both times because she knew she was needed. She believed her fear of change began when her mother died suddenly and without any warning. She had chanted the saying over and over again, but it did no good whatsoever. A lost and lonely 12 year old girl, her only family her aunt Lottie, that just wanted to be in her mother's arms and to be told that everything was going to be ok. But that never could be, for her mother was gone and she was never coming back.

It took Sophia 12 years to accept that. That was the same year she was introduced to her father. Another life altering, ground shaking moment that she couldn't escape. And here began another, a new life with the Angel Investigations gang that was sure to be as eventful and ,hopefully, less heartbreaking than the other two instances. She shook herself out of her trance and stepped out of the shower. She dried herself off with the towel that had a note by it.

"Holler if you need anything"

"Fred." She said softly and put the note with her other belongings. Her new family was already caring for her and worrying about her every want.

She got dressed in a white sundress that she always felt comfortable in. It was flowy and clean against her tan skin. Sophia also followed Cordy's advice and had blown dried her hair straight. It looked as if night had directly landed in her hair, black as coal. She loved it that way, no highlights, just her natural self. She put on some make-up and perfume as a ritual she always did.

She felt as if she should be singing a musical number. She also felt a little ridiculous because of her preparations.

"Who else am I going to meet? I'm so dim-witted. Getting ready for a night of looking at demon splatter"

She looked in the mirror.  
"No Audrey, but she'd approve"

She decided to just stay this way and go downstairs to see what everyone was doing. She cleaned her room and straightened out the bathroom. She had also been a compulsive neat freak since birth. When everything was in perfect order, she decided to leave the sanctuary of memories and venture out in her first day as a member of Angel Investigations.

"Here I go" She whispered to herself.

She sighed and headed down the beautiful steps to her new awakening.

* * *

_In the Next Chapter:_ The watcher and the witch will meet! Squeals The de-lovely journey begins for the two love birds. Love at first sight...maybah! Perhaps Perhaps Perhaps! Ever look at a sunset?...Wes and Soph will! 


	4. Here Comes The Solstice

_Here the moment you've all been waiting for: The aquaintence of two people who need each other desperatly, not only in love but also in life. Yes, these two will be very useful to each other and will need each other for future events that will shape who they are and will become. This is gonna be kinda a long story, so please be faithful._ _So now is the moment of truth. Enjoy! _

* * *

"Is anyone here?"

Wesley searched the floor and was surprised by the confetti and banners that seemed to hide the red carpet. He had just arrived from LAX and decided to see if he was needed at _AI_.

"Cordelia? Angel? Anyone?" Then his eye caught the enormous _Welcome Sophia ,_with two exclamation marks, banner.

"Giles's daughter is here" He said to himself quietly

Angel and Gunn came out of the back both excited to see their old friend.

"Wesley! How are you?" Gunn hugged Wesley.

"Are you ok?" Angel followed his own hug with a concern look.

"I'm fine. It was a nice funeral. Nice and peaceful"

"It's nice to get that whenever you can" Gunn never actually knew what peace and quite was, but he heard it was nice.

"So, where is everyone?"

"Coredelia, Fred, and Faith went to get food for the homecomings and Lorne is at Caritas getting ready for --"

"Angel!"

"For what Angel?"  
"For nothing. You know Lorne. Caritas can never be too perfect."

"Your throwing a party" Wesley could see that they gave off an 'surprise party' vibe.

"All the girls asked for was one thing and your big ass mouth just had to blab it" Gunn looked almost as annoyed as when Angel ate everything in the fridge when he first became human.

"I promise to act surprised. Like this for instance, Gunn why are you wearing a 'Welcome' hat?"

Gunn looked up and took it off in one swift movement .

"Fred made me"

"Ah, of course. A perk of being married I take it?"

"Yeah, one of the many"

"Another is being doused with confetti" Wesley looked at Angel utterly confused

"Long story."

"Cordelia? "

"Actually Sophia"

Wesley had seen and heard her name for a year. Ever since he had to skip the Wells's wedding, he had heard about Rupert Giles's newfound daughter Sophia Avila.

Although he had never seen her, he knew of her intelligence and beauty. Cordelia and Fred both spoke about her kindness and radiance. Faith told him she helped her open up and actually trust certain people, and this was something Wesley failed at. He, in a way, was jealous of her ability to help and guide people . He had that same ability but felt, had she grown up as Rupert's daughter, she would have beat him at the Watcher's Academy. He had low expectations about her. He thought she would look down on him because of what Giles told her. He probably told her stories of his incompetence and all his failures as Buffy and Faith's watcher.

"_She already thinks the worst of me" _

Wesley was also one to over-analyze.

"Sophia Avila? Rupert Giles's daughter is here?"

"Yeah she came about an hour ago"

"Angel? Gunn?"

Wesley saw a beautiful petite Spanish women in a white dress descend the stairs and walk towards him. He couldn't help but stare. Her hair was long and dark as midnight. Her smile was dazzling. Her eyes were piercingly dark brown, like a deep chocolate. All he could see was her light. All he could hear was her voice.

"_That cannot be his daughter" _He thought_ "It's not possible"_

"Sophia Avila, this is Wesley Wyndam-Price. He's the brains and boss of Angel Investigations" Angel noticed the puppy-love way they looked at each other

"_I finally meet the elusive Wesley." _She thought.

" Hello Mr. Wyndam-Price. I've heard a lot about you" She couldn't help but smile

"_Oh I hope I'm not blushing. I feel like a god damn twelve year old school girl. His eyes are amazingly blue. What Am I doing. Oh right, One day and I already have a crush. Gee, this is dandy. I need to relax and NOT think about what could happen. "_

Hello Ms. Avila. Welcome, I'm glad you've join our team"

"_I must sound like a pompous windbag. I hope she knows I do really want her here" _

"_Oh, he's British. Wait I knew that. Nice loosing the brain cells. It has to be from all those romantic comedies. All those damn mushy, lovey movies. But the truth is I did always have a thing for Hugh Grant, Guy Berryman, and Chris Martin. No, Soph. I know I need a relationship but not with my boss. Oh he's my boss. No No! I should slap myself. If I could at this very moment without looking like I should be in 'Girl Interrupted', then I would!_

"I'm very glad to be here" She offered her hand and he took it gently.

They shook each other's hands and felt a surge. Then they let go quickly and looked at each other nervously.

"Must be the rugs"

"Of course"

And, again, they smiled nervously at each other and look away.

"Oh Fu--"

Cordelia was having a vision. But, something was different about this one. Ever since she was given the half-demon whammy, her visions had no pain and no joy. They were just like watching a movie with the screen turned off, no emotion. The complete 180 of this vision was odd to her. This vision was, dare she say, peaceful, as no vision, past or present was. She didn't understand it and she really couldn't explain it. All she could feel was peace mixed in with some anguish and then all happiness again.

Her eyes burst open to see Faith and Fred surrounding her. Somehow the force of the vision made her fall to the floor. Something she had not done since her out of body experience.

"Whoa, Cor you ok?" Faith was over her while Fred was picking up the bag she dropped that was overflowing with party favors.

"I'm not sure"

"Well, the cake is. Oh! But Cordy. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am now. It's just that this vision jolted me. I haven't been jolted in ages"

"_Oh dirty"_

"This vision was calming"

"That's odd. So you didn't see anyone we had to help?"

"No I didn't see anyone. I felt."  
"Wait. You felt?"

"Yeah, just felt calm. Oh, and some pain, but it lasted only a second. Then, it was right back to the happy."

They helped her up off the street and helped her walk to the entrance of Caritas

"Can we not tell anyone else? I don't want Sophia and Wesley's party to be ruined"

"Oh lips sealed" Fred made the 'I won't tell a soul' motion

"No issue Cor" Faith opened the door to Caritas while staring at Cordelia

"_I wonder what she saw"_

"So now that we all know each other. I was thinking that we should go to Caritas."

"Lorne's club?" She had heard from Cordelia that Lorne was very proud of his haven that 'attracted creatures from all walks of life '

"_Even though some don't really walk"_ Cordy had told her

"Caritas is a sanctuary for--"

"Good demons and humans alike?"

"That's right. Are you clairvoyant?" Wesley did not know the full extent of her powers and was pulled in by his curiosity about Sophia

"No. Cordelia told me. She also told me that it's a great place to relax"

"That it is" He couldn't help but be super smiley around her. He felt like a school boy again, but decided to try and forget about it.

"_She's Giles's daughter and you new employee Wesley" _

"_Could they be more obvious?" _Gunn saw the looks and knew something was starting between the two. Though he was happy for his friend. He hadn't had a romance since Virginia.

"_Easy there Wesley. You'll have plenty of time to fall in love with her later" _Angel knew this was long over due for Wes, he had to stand by as everyone had love and he had his books.

"We thought it was best to have a quick drink at Caritas and then come straight home. That sound ok?"

In actuality Lorne had closed Caritas for the day. The girls had spent the day fixing and making it suitable for two homecomings. It was Wesley and Sophia's joined party

Everyone knew Wesley needed to be reminded that they all loved him and would always support him. They all knew of the torment that Roger had put Wesley through. So, they thought it best to have a party for Wesley to relax and enjoy the company of his devoted friends. It just so happened that Sophia was coming on the same day. Then Cordelia's brilliant mind sparked an idea for putting together a joint party. This way everyone could get to know Sophia better and Wesley would be able to have some joy.

"Sounds good"

"_They're planning a party_" Maybe Sophia could read minds but just a little, she hadn't perfected it. Willow and Tara taught her how when Buffy needed help on the Jenvao demon.

It was a nasty little critter that could anticipate your move before you even thought if it. After two weeks of intense training with Tara and Willow, the three of them stripped the demon of its power with mind control and reading. As a result, Sophia studied more about mind reading and developed that power. She rarely used it, only when the vibes were extremely strong or she sensed she was in danger.

But this time, she had not tapped into her power. No, this was just woman's intuition and a good ear. She overheard Wesley mention it to Angel when she was walking down the steps.

"All right let's go."

Angel went to get the car while Gunn locked the hotel, and Sophia and Wesley walked together.

"Hotel is locked. You guys ready for a good night?"

"It's been a while since one of those" Wesley had his share of bad nights that month and, that soothing dream on the plane was the only decent sleep he had in weeks.

"Gunn? Can you come see the transmission?" Angel was yelling from the car

"What? I just fixed it!"

"Well, you did such a great job that it broke again."

Gunn rolled his eyes and ran to the car.

So there they left Sophia Avila and Wesley Wyndam-Price to try and have 'small talk'. As uncomfortable as the situation was, Sophia felt comforted. Here she was in a new town and she already had people throwing a party for her. Granted, it was also for Wesley, but she didn't mind sharing the crown of the ball with him.

Because of the winter days, the sun was setting earlier than usual at 5:30.

"Did you like Sunnydale?"

Wesley decided that he should start the conversation with a place that they both were familiar with.

"_Aren't all Hellmouths fun though?"_

"It was eventful. Crazy little town. But that occasional day where nothing attacked, it was a beautiful place."

"When did you not get attacked? If I seem to recall Sunnydale, everyday was a war field"

"Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter Sunday, Hanukkah. Once in a while a Flag Day, if there was a demon with a calendar. "

Wesley laughed at her sarcasm.

"_Definitely came from Sunnydale. She's got the talk down right"_

Sophia smiled at him and turned toward the front of the hotel.

"It's amazing."

Wesley turned his eyes from her and looked at the sunset. It was odd how he knew exactly where to turn when she spoke.

"Quite amazing indeed. It's hard to imagine that Angel went 200 years without seeing one of these."

"I could never do it. Ever since I was a child, I loved the sun"  
_"He doesn't need to know that"_

"London isn't known for it's sunny hazes. So, whenever I could bask in it's warmth, I enjoyed it"

"Solstice" he whispered not thinking about what he said

"Winter solstice?" She looked at him and saw how his brown hair caught the lights of the reds and yellows of the setting sun.

Wesley was taken aback that she heard his most delicate whisper

"No, Well yes. The winter solstice is today. Also, my family's home in England is named _Solstice. _I was just thinking about it"

"Do you miss _Solstice_?"

"I will"

"I don't understand"

"I don't think I completely do either to tell you the truth"

"_She thinks I'm insane"_

_"Really bad memories from Solstice. Wow, Wesley. You really hated this place."_

"Then we're on the same page. About the whole understanding?"

"Yes"

She sighed and told herself to let it go. This was obviously not a good 'getting to know you' topic, and she didn't want to make Wesley feel worse than he already did.

"So what else about LA, besides the beautiful sunset, should I know about?"

"Are you sure you want to talk about this now? We're about to go a party."

Wesley cringed and realized he just ruined Sophia's surprise.

"_Perfect Price. You just ruined everything for her. Lord now she'll think you're an ingrate"_

She looked at him and raised her eyebrow. She then saw his face blush and saw this worried look come across him.

"_Something tells me I'll see that a lot"_

Wesley then looked apologetically at her.

"I'm incredibly sorry Ms. Avila. I didn't mean for the party plans to come out. "

Sophia then did something uncharacteristically like herself.

She touched a stranger.

She touched his shoulder, granted she had to get on her tip toes to reach him, but she gently touched his strong shoulder and told him the truth.

"First off. Please call me Sophia. Second, I already knew, so please don't blame yourself for my good hearing."

He turned towards her and smiled

"_Well then, she already knew. Sophia, it's a beautiful name"_

"How did you know?"

"_Should I tell him that it actually was his fault?"_

"I overheard Cordelia and Fred talking about it. I also know it's for you too, so you have to act surprised along with me, Mr. Wyndam-Price"

"Sophia, call me Wesley"

"Will do"

He smiled and continued

"I am fully prepared to make it seem as if I never had a clue to the festivities"  
"All right, it just that I can already see how much effort they put into this party. I mean, look at Angel and Gunn load the platters"

"Pardon?"

She pointed to beyond the bushes where Gunn and Angel thought they had masterfully hidden the car from Sophia and Wesley. They were loading food into the trunk of the car.

"I was wondering about that. Gunn is particularly good at fixing various items"

"The transmission is fine, the husbands are freaking out though"  
"At the risk of sounding redundant. How did you know?"

"Women's intuition. That and I sensed Gunn's anxiousness when he was talking to us.

"Sensed?"

"Long story"  
"I understand. Tell me later?"

"Of course. Oh! he's gonna look at us to see if were watching. Angel's vibes are screaming"  
Without thinking about it, Wesley put his hand on her lower back and led her to a nook in the garden where a stone bench was.

"Let's sit"

"All right."

She obeyed him and he sat beside her. They heard footsteps and Sophia started a conversation out of nowhere.

"Of course I believe that the ancient Babylonians did, in fact, know about demons and how to defeat them properly. Look at the- Angel ,Gunn"

"_Wow she is quite good"_ Wesley was very impressed with his new colleague.

"How's the car?" Wesley and Sophia stood up in unison.

"Just a little engine trouble"  
"I thought is was the transmission?"

Gunn gave Angel the death glare again.

"It was. It was the engine and the trans-. Hey it's getting late we should go"  
"Right. Before the vamps get any ideas"

Angel and Gunn walked ahead of Sophia and Wesley.

"_This is a good beginning for me. I'm going to love LA"_

She smiled to herself and looked ahead. The sun was at the end of the setting period.

"There's nothing like an Los Angeles sunset, is there?"

Sophia heard the soft British voice next her and became breathless.

"Nothing like it" She looked at him and he smiled back at her.

"_Nothing like LA…and the people in it" _

She saw Angel and Gunn laughing and caught a glimpse of Wesley. She sighed and closed her eyes for a second. She smelled roses from the garden.

"_Aroma of life, Sophia. Roses are a blessing, from your mother. She's glad you're here" _

She saw the night sky twinkling with stars above her, seeming to invite her.

"_Twilight. Maybe not exactly but it's enough night now to be happy."_

Besides sunset, her favorite time of night.

Comfort was the only word in her mind now, well that and happiness.

"_So that's what it feel like"_

_

* * *

In The Next Chapter_: An evening in Caritas. You know when everyonecan feel emotions that you don't seem to see?Say for instance-A connection orpossibly Kyrumption? Hmmm Ponder Ponder...


	5. The Evening of the Rose Encounters

_Thanks for the Reviews and Welcome new reader of the story! Yes yes...Wesley and Sophia really do need each other don't they? Well let's see if I can do anything about it. This is for you Imzadi...LINDSEY...ok just a bit o' him but he will come later. Read and you'll get the answer. Yeah I'm vauge but it's all for the love of you guys. What is suspence without mystery? Ok enough of me babbleing..Here's the Fifth chapter.._

_By the Way: It'll start to pick up after the six chapter ..And oh! I don't own the Buffyverse (though in Myverse, I still don't)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"May I?" 

Wesley offered his hand to help Sophia out of the car

"Thank you" She took it and let his soft skin stroked her own silky skin and lead her out of Angel's coverable. She smiled sweetly at him while he smiled back, but that proceeded with both of themlooking down sheepishly.

"_Quite the gentleman Wesley" _She liked him already. Hell, she was smitten beyond belief by this kind-hearted English chap.

"_The most gentle touch I've ever known" _As unusual with Wesley, he remembered her touch even seconds after it happened.

After Gunn and Angel had told them that they were "needed" inside, Sophia and Wes waited outside knowing that the final preparations were being put together.

A second pang of silence between the two.

"I applaud your save earlier today"

"Oh I just thought that would be a good way to go. I mean who doesn't start the whole 'nice to meet you' process with a lively discussion of ancient demon ways?"

He chuckled at her

"Of course. Not many people would have caught the feelings of a person by just looking at them"

"I swear I will explain that later"

"I know"

"So, the party will be starting soon. You ready?"

"Always be prepared is my mantra."

"_Ok Wesley, I'll believe it when I see it."_

Wesley's cell phone started to ring and he picked it up.

"Excuse me. Hello?"

"Wes? It's Angel. Could you and Sophia come inside now? I need help"

"Mental. Of course. Oh your being coy because Cordelia's next to you."

"Right"

"Fine then. We'll come now"

He hung up and saw Sophia looking at him questionably

"They want us to come inside now"

"Ok. Our surprise party starts."

He motioned for her to go ahead of him

"No Wesley. Equality in the workplace and in a friendship. Although I do like the chivalry"

"That sounds reasonable. "

"All right. Let's go together"

They smiled at each other. Wesley opened the door to Caritas for Sophia

"_Good listener. Chivalrous but not domineering"_

They went down the stairs and, as he had promised, Wesley got on the other side of Sophia.

"Surprise!"

It was déjà vu for Sophia as everyone was glowing, figuratively of course, and smiling their little hearts out.

"Oh God!"

"This amazing everyone"

In all actuality, Sophia was a little surprised. The club was beautiful and very bright with streamers and balloons everywhere.

And in the middle was a big

"_Welcome Home Wesley and Sophia!" _

There was a wide variety food on a nicely decorated table with a huge cake at the end.

In all the excitement Sophia accidentally backed into Wesley, who had moved behind her to let her have her moment. He held up his hands and had instantly put his arms around her to catch her.

"Oh!" She turned her head quickly and blushed

"I'm sorry Wesley. I'm an extraordinary klutz "

"It's no trouble"

She rapidly took herself out of his strong arms and moved to the others.

"Do you do this often? Plan parties and welcomings on a daily basis?"

"It's a side thing" Cordelia was still a little memorized by the look that Wesley and Sophia shared . Sophia went around to greet everyone.

Wesley had shaken himself out of another lovely moment with Sophia and found himself being hugged by Lorne.

"Well my English muffin, how are you?"

"I'm fine Lorne and you?"

"Just peachy keen with a side of love. And you mister man, have you found a Spanish rose for yourself?"

Lorne was always in tune with emotions and would let you know if you need to act on those feelings.

"Lorne, I barely know her"

"Ever heard of a little thing called "soul mates" also this nifty word called kyruption. You two seem to have it, and you haven't even battled together, but you have it. Trust me, I am the knower of all"

Wesley thought about it for a second and was interrupted in his thinking by a huge Cordy hug"

"Hey Wes. London isn't calling for you anymore is it?"

"Not soon I don't think"

"Good because we were so lost with our big boss man"

"I missed you too Cordelia"

Fred was next with party hat in hand

"Welcome home Wesley"

"Thank you Fred, how are you?"

"Still in the honeymoon stages of marriage"

Wesley loved that the magic between his two good friends was still there, even after three years of marriage

"Always good to hear. Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"You want me to wear the hat?"

"Well, if you want. The other's wouldn't"

He took the hat and placed it on his head

"Looks perfect"

Wesley heard a voice from behind him. It was Sophia with her casual smile

Fred also noticed the way they looked at each other and thought of one word

"_Kyruption. They have it. They'll fall in love and have babies. Her black hair and his blue eyes. Oh, it's gonna be great!"_

"Well I guess you two met each other."

"Yes"

"Fred this is another achievement of wonderful standards."

"Oh it was nothing"

Sophia and Fred hugged and Fred whispered in her ear

"Y'all are perfect together"

Sophia looked at her wide-eyed and Fred winked.

"Ok I'm gonna see if the cake's still not eaten. Good to have you back Wes"

Sophia was about to say something but Faith came up to them.

Faith and Wesley had become friends after many years of deep seeded hatred and Faith torturing Wesley. They had become co-workers and eventually Faith had cryingly apologized to Wesley for everything she's done one night after Wesley was shot and almost killed. They developed a brother-sister relationship and Wesley had been the older sibling when Faith needed it.

She hugged him and smiled

"Hey Wes. How was jolly ol England?"

"It's still the same. Foggy and cold"

"Gotta love the Brits. And how are you Sabrina?"

"Sabrina?"

"Faith's nickname for me. But it's not because of the witch."

"The Audrey Hepburn character?"

Sophia liked that he new the reference right away

_"No man has ever said that before." _

"Yeah. I liked it because no one's right when they think it's the teen witch."

"That's Faithy for ya"

"Don't say anything about the nickname, Wes"

"What nickname?"

He smiled slyishly at her

"No tricks up your sleeve watcher"

Faith smiled and hugged Sophia

"Faith, can you come over here?" Fred was calling from the food table

"I'll be right back. Welcome home you two"

She left and Angel came to the two with Connor and put him in Wesley's arms.

"How about you say hi to uncle Wesley and Sophia before you go to bed? I'm going to get something to eat"

"Hi Uncle Wesley!"

"Hello Connor. How are you my little boy?"

"Ok Uncle Wes. How was Englan?

Connor couldn't pronounce 'England'. He was very advanced for his age, yet he couldn't say 'England'.

"It was fun. I brought you back a toy car"

"Yay! Thank you!"

"_He's great with Connor"_

"Hi Sophia…is it ok if I call you Aunt Sophia?"

"Well sure it is. I'd love that"

"Did you meet Uncle Wesley?"

"Yes I did."

"He's nice. You'll like each other because your both vwey nice"

She smiled at Connor and then at Wesley.

Angel came back and took Connor

"Ok little buddy. it's time for beddy bye"

"No daddy!"

"Connor?"

"Oh ok…Nighty night Aunt Sophia and Uncle Wesley"

"Good Night Connor. Sleep well honey"

"Good night . I'll give you the toy tomorrow'

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart"

They each gave him a kiss. Cordelia and Angel went upstairs to Lorne and Faith's apartment to set him down for his bedtime.

Lorne said hello to Sophia and Gunn talked to Wesley.

"I can see you have a thing for her"

Wesley's eyes bulged a bit

"What?"

"It's about time you have a woman. And Sophia is great for you"

"Gunn, she works for me"

"So?"

"So I need to maintain a professionalism with her"

"Right. No I understand. Did you get the memo that said half of us are married to each other or dating each other?"

"Gunn. Let it go"

"A'ight man, but you need to live a little"

Wesley salavated when he heard the phone rang

"Oh hey everyone Lindsey and Kate are calling from New York" Fred put the cell phone on speaker and let everyone listen

"Hey guys. How's the fort holding up?"

Lindsey and Kate McDonald moved from LA to escape. They wanted to leave the rough demon life after Wolfram and Hart had been destroyed. They moved to a New York suburb to start a family. Lindsey had been an enemy of Angel, but after being forced to work together on cases, they, reluctantly, formed a friendship that carried to the other members of the Angel Investigations team. Cordelia played match maker to Lindsey when she set up Kate Lockley, a friend on the force, and him. They hit it off and fell in love. After Wolfram and Hart collapsed, they decided to marry and leave the craziness behind.

"Hey Guys!" Kate was six months pregnant and both she and Lindsey were ecstatic

"Hey you two! Kate how's the baby?" Cordy had grabbed Angel when she heard Fred yell and had run down the stairs.

"Cordelia. He or she is great"

"And so is mommy dearest" Cordy was all smiles while taking to old friends

"Hey Buddy, how goes it?"

"Angel! It's great! Gunn, Faith, Fred, Lorne, Cordelia…you guys?"

They individually said hi to Lindsey and each told him how they were

"Is Wes there?"

"Hey Lindsey"

"Hey Wesley. How are ya man?"

"Good good"

"Kate, Lindsey. Sophia Avila is here now"

"It's nice to meet you Sophia"

"Hello. I've heard so much about you guys. You helped bring down a demonic empire"

"Well it was easier than it sounds. You did a great job in Sunnydale delivering Buffy and Spike's Baby." Kate had lost her rough cop edge once she fell in love and got married.

"I hope we can meet you in person soon"

"We're coming to visit after the baby is born"

"Oh yay!" Cordelia hadn't seen her good friends since they had moved away.

"We can't wait to see you and the baby."

"Oh we have news about the babies"

"It is good or bad news because if it's bad.."

"No" Lindsey laughed. He thought that after 7 years of living in demon central, his friends were only used to receiving bad news.

"Good. For once nothing bad has happened"

"We're having twins!"

Everyone exclaimed their joy over the two new tikes that were going to arrive to the happy couple.

After speaking for a couple more minutes, Kate and Lindsey said their goodbye's.

"Once the twins are born, you can expect us back in LA"

"I need to see how bad it is now that Angel is in charge"

"Funny Lind. We expect to see you soon"

"That's right you and little Cordeila"

"Or Charles"

"Or Krevlorneswath. Nice ring a ding to it"

Kate laughed

"We'll put it all in one big name"

"Poor Kid" Faith inserted her own comment

"We'll call again when we need advice on baby names. I miss all of you"

Kate always got emotional when she thought of her old friends

"We all miss you too" Cordy expressed how they all felt with her soft tone

"Bye Everyone and Sophia it was nice meeting you"

"Thanks, you too. Congratulations on the babies"

"Thank you. Bye Guys"

They all wished them luck and goodbye

The rest of the night went smoothly. Cordelia explained everything that Sophia needed to know about the past 4 years. From how Angel and Cordy met in LA, to how they became friends with Wesley, Gunn, Lorne, Faith, and Fred.

Fred explained the love story of her and Gunn and what they overcame to be together.

"Mostly how to keep romance and work separate"

Faith spoke of how she made peace with herself and Wesley. She also talked about how she had improved since Sunnydale with love.

"It's not all about sex now" Sophia smiled at her. The improvements that Faith had made were immense

"I'm glad Faith. It's about time that you get what you've always wanted."

It was about 12:00 in the morning when everyone decided to go home

"It's been about 2 years since we've had a fun night out. Maybe we should have more new people come and work for us"

"Glad to have made you day, Cord"

Fred was picking up a broom about to make it swiffer clean

"Wow this place is messy"

"I can help." Sophia stopped Fred from sweeping

"_Tarsus Cella"_

Instantly Caritas was squeaky gleaming clean.

"Just this once"

"To quote the Beloved Bette. Did you ever know that you're my hero?" Lorne put his arms to her

Sophia laughed

Fred and Gunn said good bye and headed home to their apartment. Faith and Lorne had gone upstairs to 'continue the festivities' as Faith had put it.

"Which really means we're going to sleep as soon as we hit the pillow. I'm pooped poppy seed"

"Fine. Sleep for us."

Cordelia looked at her watch.

"All right we're gonna head home."

"I'll go get Connor, honey"

Angel kissed Cordelia on the cheek and went up the stairs.

"You are very married. I've always wanted that kiss on the cheek, look of the eyes, calling 'hon'"

"It's great. And I know you'll have it"

"_And know I know why" _Cordy knew a thing or two about Sophia's future love life

"Ready to go?"

Angel had a sleepy Connor in his arms and put him in his stroller.

"Yes hubby of mine"

Cordy went to hug Sophia when Wesley came from the front door from saying farewell to Fred and Gunn.

"Did you two have a good time?"

"It was wonderful, thank you for putting it together Cord. This has been a great welcome. I could say ya beat Buffy's"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and she had a dancing bear"

Cordy laughed and turned to Wesley

"So how'd you like it, Mr. Calm?"

He hugged her

"It was a Cordelia Chase-Liam party. Only the best will do. It was delightful"

"Am I not the greatest?"

"Look what you did. Straight to her head"

Angel then grabbed her waist from the back and she giggled

Sophia then smiled and side glanced at Wesley.

"Ok crazy kids, go home and sleep. We have work tomorrow"

"Fine Boss Lady. You and Wesley will get along just perfect. All work and no play."

"_That'll change" _Cordelia saw that her matchmaker skills were in need

"Hey I played. I played a lot today. Yeah ok I need to lighten up"

"No your right. Work comes first then a life. Wow, never again will that come out of my mouth"

"Nice to see that your subconscious is finally catching up with you, Cordy"

"Wes, I said never again. Sophia, here the keys to the hotel"

"Thanks Cord"

"We'll see you tomorrow morning Sophia. Have a good night"

"Thanks Angel, you too. And thanks for not calling me a workaholic"

"Oh never."

He smiled at her

"Good night, Wes. And drive safe"

"Thanks Angel. Good night"

"Good night . Sleep well you two "

Cordelia linked her arm with Angel's as they walked away with the stroller and a dreaming Connor.

Sophia then noticed she had no ride back home since she left her car at the hotel. She didn't want to bother anyone since Faith and Lorne were probably asleep and Cordy and Angel looked extremely exhausted.

"I'm gonna head back to the hotel"

"Do you have a ride home?"

"Well no, but I can walk it"

"This is LA and it's midnight"

"I can take care of myself. I lived in Chicago for 10 years. Not to mention I've survived the almost apocalypse. I think I can handle a few creeps or a vamp"

"I insist Sophia. I would feel better if I knew you were safe"  
"All right. But I'm doing it for you. Wait. You don't have a car either."

"I'll take Lorne's"

"Are you sure he'll be ok with that?"

"I doubt he will mind"

"You've never borrowed it before"

"Caught me"

"Ok, but so that Lorne has a car in the morning. How about you drive me home to the hotel, I get my car and I drive you home?"

He looked at her as if she had just spoke in a lost alien language

"Or not."

"I'll just return the car before my way to work tomorrow"

"That works too. But my brilliant scheme was better"

Wesley found Lorne's keys on the bar.

"Who said you get to drive?" Sophia was not one to play damsel in distress

He laughed and handed her the keys.

"Thank Y-"

Then he pulled them away

"Reach for them"

"Cruel cruel creature. Your what 6'1. I'm 5'1. That's a full foot. Unfair advantage. Objection!."

"Were you ever a lawyer?"

"No just loved "The Practice". Now fork over the keys"

He relented and handed her the keys

"Thank you kind sir"

Wesley felt oddly comfortable with her. He could be a jokester one minute and then blush because she accidently touched him the next. An emotional roller coster with out the throwing up.

He opened the door for her and they headed for the car. It was a cute little convertible that Lorne had had his eye on and Faith finally pushed him to buy. Shiny and Green, it was perfect with tinted windows and a sunroof.

They drove to the Hyperion and Wesley walked her to the door.

"It was a great party"

"Yes, Cordelia, Fred, and Faith are very good with parties and welcoming people"

"_Nice sentence Price. She isn't just 'people'" _

"That they are. I'll see you tomorrow Wesley"

"Be sure to lock up tight. Just to be safe."

"Oh sure. Thank you"

"Have a good night Sophia"

"You too Wesley"

He turned and left Sophia with a tingly feeling she hadn't felt since Christian.

"_Bright and early Sophia. You have a load of work ahead of you"_

She entered the hotel and climbed the stairs. She got in her night gown and did her nightly routine. She made herself a note to call her father and tell Buffy about Wesley. She got into bed and still smelled the roses.

She sighed and went to sleep.

A pleasant dream overwhelmed her that night. She was stunned by the vividness of the imagery and the sureal feelings that came from it. But the next mornng, she had absoultely no recollection of it.

* * *

_In the Next Chapter:_ Sophia's first day at work and Wesley's first adventures into Coffee-topia...Also Sophia plays mommy and toy builder, while failing miserably at being the next Geppeto, when Wesley intodruces her to a story of two tycoons who's story didn't have the happily ever after. Shock and awe...What's that you say? Well, yes I will tell you who they are. All you gotta do is send you thoughts to 1-800-Read the next chapter...Huh Huh? Yeah that was cheesy. Read the next chapter folks! 


	6. Next Stop On The Train Coffeetopia

_Always thanks for the reviews! And forgive the spacing it's a little crazy but like family you'll love it anyway. Also- Spell Check sucks, This amazing discovery was in this chapter. I'm sorry If the wording is...off. You know what's great and lots of it- fluff , but in between the fluffy side of life you need to go to adventure into the evil world of...WORK! And especially for Sophia, Wesley and the whole Fang Gang, work is really hazerdous. OK remember your first day of any new school? Well magnafy that a gazillion times and you got how Sophia's feeling. Yep that sea-sick, "Hey I never knew my stomach could do that" feeling. If your eating I'm sorry, Oh here ummm Chocolate ice cream? or if not chocolate then Vanilla..or Strawberry. Ha! Hope that helped. So here it is the six chapter! _

* * *

"I love you Sophia"

She knew he did. She felt it from their first meeting .

"I love you too"

She smiled when she thought of him

"Dad?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Did you take off your glasses just now?"

"What?"

"Back in Sunnydale, you always used to take off your glasses after you told me you loved me"

"An old habit, I guess"

"You used to do the same with mom. You told me every time you told her you loved her, you closed your eyes. So, this is my version. You take off your glasses with me"

Giles thought of how intensely Sophia picked up on certain events and behaviors. She caught every gesture and no story ever escaped her. She was like her mother in that way. Isabella once mentioned his habit as they walked through a park hand in hand during an English sunset.

"_Rupert, why do you close your eyes after you tell me you love me?"_

"_I don't know actually"_

"_Not the romantic answer I was looking for. But here save you some points-You know what I think you do that?"_

"_Tell me" _He said seductively

"_Your thinking of the future. Of what's to come and what you want for yourself."_

"_For us" _Giles correct her

" _Us?" _Her shimmering brown eyes flashed in happiness

"_I want you in my future. I want a future with a family and that--"_

"_Big picket fence"_

"_Can Isabella Avila live without the rumble of a city? Impossible"_

"_When did I ever say that I didn't want the suburban life?" _She pulled into him

"_You said and I quote "No way in hell am I leaving the beauty of damaged air and honking horns'" _Giles told her in his best American accent

"_Oh you know me so well." _She had smiled that brilliant smile

"_Yes I do"_

"_You don't know that I would leave all that behind for a quiet life with children." _She let go of his hand and put his arms around her, there trademark couply move

"_And no magic"_

"_Of course not. Magic is in my blood and in yours."_

"_So our child will have the mystical linage that we've always dreamed of?" _He lovingly kissed her head

" _Yes and she will bask in it"_

"_She?" _He raised his eyebrow

"_We've had this talk before. A little girl is in our future."_

"_All right. A little girl."_

"_Something Avila-Giles" _She stated

"_Oh lord. Our poor little girl" _

They laughed that day.

Now Giles wanted to cry but held it in for this little girl that he dreamed of.

"Does it bother you?"

"No it's a sign of affection. It's quite lovely when I think about it. Reminds me of our relationship and our little stories" Sophia loved her father more than she thought possible.

"I'll continue with our gesture"

"Thanks Dad"

"Well you have to start your first official day as a member of Angel's team"

"Yeah, I should go."

_"What would dad say about Wes? Yeesh, Sophia don't ask"_

"Tell Everyone I love them and thank Buffy again for the information"

"Will you tell me what that was about ?"

"I really don't think you want to know"

"Oh"

It was a silence that only a father and daughter could share. Like Giles had just found a boy in Sophia's room.

"I love you daddy"

"I love you too princessa"

"Bye"

"Bye Sweetheart"

She hung up the phone and looked at the clock on the nightstand"

"9:24. Due at 9:30 downstairs. I should go"

She had been nervous that morning. This wasn't hanging out with her friends like the previous day. This was business. A serious business with real lives hanging in the balance with every move she made.

"_Jeez lighten up Avila"_

But then this was the cause. Buffy had given the rousing "We live and die for the cause" speeches over and over again when the apocalypse almost came over the world. Sophia had made that her motto, though she never gave up hope. She wanted to live and the only way to do that was to be willing to die. After she survived, Sophia learned that she needed to try and combine her normal life and her supernatural life together. It was a pretty quiet time after that year. The occasional baddy, but nothing worthy of boot shaking. She had become accustomed to not worrying so much which, for her, was an incredible task.

"_Give yourself an aneurysm before your first day"_

So this 'having your life on the line because you never know what's coming' wasn't new, and she had to accept it.

Then, for some odd reason, she remembered the conversation she had with her friend Buffy that morning

"_Wesley Wyndam-Pryce?"_

"_Yes why are you so surprised?"_

_"Because he's Wesley! The English mental patient! Does he still wear those dorky suits?" _

"_Well, no he had a dress shirt and kaki pants yesterday"_

"_Ahh, Soph. You memorized what he was wearing? That means you have a little school girl crush on my former watcher. Ech, does that sound really wrong"_

"_Buffy. I don't have a crush on him. And would it even matter? He's my boss"  
_

_"Yeah like Sophia Evangeline Avila would let that get in her way"_

" _What's the middle naming for? What am I the office slut?"  
_

_"No Honey, of course not but I know he's available and your single"_

"_Right so I'll run into his arms because they're empty. I do have wants in my ideal man"_

"_Oh right your list"_

"_Are you sure no one's around?'  
_

_"Like Giles?"_

"_To name one"_

"_No your daddy's not in the room and Spike's taken Evie and Joy for ice cream"_

"_All right. Yes my list."_

"_The list of the qualifications you have for your husband. The three page booklet. Oh my God I forgot it was laminated. You know what forget everything I said You two are the greatest dorky pair"_

"_That just means I'm specific and that I don't fall for guys just because they're there. It's more than 'oh hey he seems great'. I've played that damn game, and the ending, Well to put it simply- it sucks the livin life outta you"  
_

_Buffy became silent. She reminded herself Sophia's past heartache_

"_I'm just teasing. Sophia, from what Cordelia tells me, Wesley has left his Sunnydale past behind and has morphed into a great guy."  
"Buffy I never said-"_

"_I know, but I have a feeling he'd never hurt you like…you know"_

"_You can say it. Better yet, let me say it …Christian Langdon. Christian Langdon who left me at the alter without ever saying goodbye. Not even a simple 'I'm sorry I can't' note. Yep, the boy was gone like Mercury."  
_

_"Sophia, Wesley isn't like that"_

"_It doesn't matter because it's my past. Wesley is a new friend that's all. I need to do it this way. Buffy, I can't get hurt that way again. I can't reassure myself on guarantees. I need to see it from him. To start anew I need a sign"_

_Buffy sighed_

"_Honey, I just want the best for you."_

"_I know Buff, and I will always love you for that, that and your wicked left jab"_

_Buffy laughed _

"_Oop, daddy's home" _

That's when her father continued their conversation

Sophia left the idea of Wesley behind in that phone call. After cleaning her room, she went downstairs and encountered Cordy with Connor. Connor was running around with Cordy chasing after him.

"Honey please? For Mommy?"

"No! No !"

Sophia laughed to herself.

"_Off to work"_

"Hey! What's the problem?"

"Aunt Sophia! Mommy won't let me play the toy Uncle Wes got me til I eat my yucky peas!"

"You need to eat your food. And won't give you the toy until you do. That's final"

"Cordelia, let me try"

"Be my guest" Cordy motioned towards her son

Sophia knew exactly what to do. She picked him up and sat him down in his big boy chair. She looked him straight in his big green eyes, which were apparently Angel's mother's.

"Connor, you love your mommy and daddy right?"

"Yes"

"Do you know how strong they are?"

"Vwey strong."

"Do you know how they got that way?"

He shook his head and looked her in the eye as if to search for the answer

"Why?" He gave a brooding look

"Because although they didn't like it. They knew food like peas made them strong and happy. You want to be like mommy and daddy right?"

He nodded his head and looked at his mother who was marveled by Sophia's motherly skills

"Ok then. Please eat your food and afterwards you and I will play with the train"

"Pwomise?"

"You betcha"

He smiled at her and hugged her

She turned to Cordelia who looked grateful for Sophia's breakthrough.

"You are an angel"

"Nope I'm a witch. That and I made my living as a babysitter from the ages of 14-16. Great practice"

"Sometimes I can't get through to him. He's like his father in that way. I should go feed him"

"Ok I'll be in…..where?" She questionably pointed her hands in differing directions.

"Oh Wesley was here earlier but he went out for donuts. Fred and Gunn are still at their apartment. Only psychics know when Faith and Lorne will come. Angel's here, but he doesn't like to brief cases when we're not all here. He's looking at some case files"

Sophia decided to help Cordy with Connor. They fed him and he ate everything Cordelia gave him. She told Cordy to go and have some married couple time with Angel while she took care of Connor. Cordelia happily agreed while skippily going to find her husband.

"I'll be right back honey. Stay with your Aunt Sophia"

"K Mommy"

She winked at Sophia and went to Angel's office.

"Can we play now?" Connor asked anxiously

"Ok. Did your Uncle Wesley explain how to play with it?'

"Uh no" Connor looked as confused as Sophia

"Ok"

"_Crap. I'm not good when assembly is required. I have no Ikea furniture!" _

She had no instructions and felt like a helpless woman, and that was just not acceptable

"Okey… well I imagine that this jagged shaped thing goes into the square hole thing"

"I don't think so"

"Well okay"

Sophia laid there moving the pieces all around for 10 minutes trying to figure it out.

"_How many different combinations can it be!"_

She put her head down for a second and heard a voice

"Need some assistance?"

The smooth British voice of Wesley Wyndam-Pryce.

For some reason she was annoyed with him over the toy

_"Oh Buffy you owe me money, he's hurting me already!" _

"No I don't." She said snippily

"Well you do know that Connor is asleep"  
"What?"

It was true. The little boy got tired of waiting and had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Kids really don't have attention spans do they?" She relinquished the toys to the floor

"No. Are you sure you don't need help?

"_Give in. Just let him help you" _

She stood up off the floor and looked at him. She realized her hair must be in disarray. She tucked it behind her ear, pressed her lips, and sighed.

"Well-"

The door swung open and in came the two other love bird couples"

"Hey Guys. What's going on?" Fred had big bag , probably food left over from the party, in her hands.

"Trains, Planes and automobiles" Sophia said with a slight funny tone in her voice

"What?" Gunn was puzzled

"I was trying to fix Connor's toy. Turns out assembler I am not"

"Oh. " Fred nodded her head as the others smiled

The four of them looked at Sophia and Wesley.

"_I wonder if we interrupted something else" _Fred had become dead set on getting the two of them together

"I should go get Angel and let him inform everyone on our new case. I'll take Connor to the playpen" Wesley walked towards the baby.

"Ok. Here let me get him"

Sophia carefully lifted the sleeping child off the couch and gently put him in Wesley's arms

He left and let Sophia take over the group

"What's in the bag Fred?"

"Oh. Food. I thought we might some"

"Well, I'm starving Fredakins. Let me help you set up the grub"

"All right Lorne"

Faith walked over to Sophia while Gunn and Lorne helped Fred.

"So, what did we walk in on Sabrina?"

"Nothing. I was trying to figure out how to put Connor's toy and Wesley saw I needed some help"

"Nah. I saw the way you two were all giggles yesterday, There's something else there"

"Faith Smith. Let it go" She looked at her sternly.

"Sophia. He's a great guy. And you know I don't say that often about the opposite sex"

She looked at her friend and sighed.

Angel, Cordelia, and Wesley walked out of the back.

"Hey everyone. Now that we're all here. Wesley found some cases that we need to focus on"

Everyone found a place on the red, round, velvet couch to listen to Wesley.

"There have been several cases in the past week of people in hospitals dying while in a coma. Now, this wouldn't be cause for worry, but these people have died gruesome deaths. One Marshall Livingston had been oddly attacked last Wednesday and had fallen into a coma. Three days later he died by a mortal wound. Only this wound had recently appeared in his heart . His cause of death was not the wounds of the attack but the result of a stabbing. Same are the cases of Samantha Morris, Michaela Lopez, and Jonathon Rankenski. I'm assuming that they were all attacked by the same creature. All had nothing in common except for one thing--All worked for Cabrel Incorporated ."

"The new Wolfram and Hart?" Angel looked worried

"Not exactly. This business has no prior involvement with any evil liaisons. But I want to search their files to see what we can find out. Gunn and Faith, I want you two to search the streets and investigate these crime scenes. Fred, I want you to search their database, Angel check the demon contacts. Lorne, I'll need you to read some employees when we can reach them. Cordelia. I need you to close the Hawthorn case. Also, the workers at the office think you are my assistant so stay by my office when I leave. Sophia, you and I will go undercover at the company. Since you have previous work with masquerades and I know the basic building and the main officers, You and I will be Dimitri Wood and Anastasia Olivetti . We are partners in a business practice. I'll explain more later."

"All right that sounds perfect, Wes. But can we have breakfast first. That way we don't faint while on the job?" Cordy looked perturbed

"I wasn't saying… Yes, why don't we all eat"

Wesley decided to relent from reacting to Cordelia.

Fred was first to rush to the table. She grabbed a plate and started to scoop up as much food as could fit on the dish. Sophia guessed it was from the years of starvation in the cave in Pylea, but she admired that she could eat that much.

Once they all had gotten their food and sat down at the table in the kitchen. Apparently this kitchen was built to the hotel after Cordelia had taken up cooking during her pregnancy.

"_I went crazy. More than the pregnancy allowed. I was cooking like Puck, and as good too" _

It was a round table. She thought it important that all were equal and unified at the place of rest. The order of the table was predictable. Angel and Cordelia next to each other followed by Gunn and Fred and Faith and Lorne.

"_Well look at that. Finally the table is symmetrical. Me and Angel. Fred and Gunn, Faith and Lorne. Oh look at that! Sophia and Wesley." _Cordelia thought happily

Sophia and Wes really didn't have a choice but to sit next to each other. The seemingly perfect table was complete.

Sophia decided to make the best of it and talk about work.

"Wesley, what are the details surrounding the case?"

Oddly enough Wesley wanted to share with her all the information, but wanted her first breakfast to be work free.

"Well--"

He saw the determined fire in her eyes

"_She really wants to know"_

"This company may be the key to finding the demon that has been killing these people. I can't determine, at this moment, what it is exactly, but I do know that it is imperative we infiltrate Cabrel as co-CEO's of Enlighten Industries"

"Who are we in our faux identities?"

"I am Dimitri Wood. Dimitri has newly arrived from London and has his business degree from Oxford. Dimitri decided to move to America after learning that the market was ready and ripe for the picking. When he first arrived in LA, he bought a gorgeous apartment and his friendly neighbor introduced him to--"

"Anastasia Olivetti. I bet she was just enchanting."

"Yes Anastasia was quite the charmer."

They shared a capturing look. Although it killed to pry herself from his ice blue eyes, Sophia decided to move her eyes and continue with the conversation.

"So after meeting Anastasia…"

"Dimitri decided to keep in touch with her. They shared lunches and dinners. Both found out they wanted to start a business but couldn't find the right fit in a partner. Anastasia and Dimitri found the perfect partner in each other and decided to start a business in---"

"Evil Voodoo? Brainwashing?"

"In Computer Electronics"

"I was close. I take it Anastasia and Dimitri are living on the wild side" She said sarcasticaly

"After deciding on a business, they built it and very successfully it ran for a few years. Luckily, they were secretive and never showed their faces to others. Now that Anastasia is getting married and moving to Paris, they have to sell the company. And who better to sell it to than Cabrel Industries?"

"I cannot think of a greater company"

"All right so Ana's getting married to whom?"

"To a man named Oliver Groban. "

"All right. These are real people?"

"Every detail"

"Poor Dimitri"

"Why do you say that?"

"Was he married or in a long term relationship?"

"Dimitri died of suicide two weeks ago. The circumstances are unknown"

"Oh then. Really poor him. And Ana's dead too?"

"No, Ana secretly married Oliver and ran away to Paris. It's a long complicated novella"

"It's odd no one knows he's dead"

"Well, that's LA for you"

They both finished with their breakfasts and continued the conversation in Wesley's office.

"_It's a very dark office. Got lots of Maps and diagrams. Books galore. Maybe it helps him concentrate. If you have too much clutter going on at once it ca--" _

"Sophia?"

Apparently she had been looking around while he was talking.

"_Shit" _

"I'm sorry Wesley."

"_Am I that uninteresting?"_

"It's just that…Your office. "

"_Umm.."_

"Yes?"

"Does it have any coffee. I mean, do you have any coffee because an office can't have coffee. Well, it can but--"

"_Shut up now. Your 27. A woman of 27 shouldn't babble"_

"Yes I do have coffee."

"Thank you"

"I take it your lifeline is coffee."

She wanted to just sink down and disappear

"Yes I was in Coffee Addicts Anonymous" She said with her eyes shut.

He smiled at her while she looked at the floor. Sophia did have confidence, it was just she shriveled up when she was embarrassed.

"I'm the same with tea"

"_She's charming" _

"Tea. I like certain types. Mint. You can never have enough mint tea. You don't like coffee I take it"

"I don't love it. But it wakes me up"

"Hey as long as it does a trick"

He gave her the coffee and they got back on track.

"So before my little episode"

"Right. We have an appointment at 4:00 with the CEO of Cabrel. His name is Leigh Pearson and has been on the company board since last May."

"What do I need to know about him"

"He has dabbled in mystical occults, but none too harmful."

"All right and he never spoke to Ana or to Dimitri?"

"No, this is his first encounter with both. We will go in and discuss reasonable prices for Enlighten Industries. Then, I will tell him I want to converse with him alone. He will take me to another office while you stay in his. This is what I want you to look for."

Wesley handed Sophia a folder full of pictures and names.

"In his office there will be files that contain information on all the employees. Since all of the victims are high ranking officials, he will have all the files within his reach. First, turn off the video camera, he keeps it in the upper left area of his office. Next, you will copy all important files with his copy device. It takes 2 seconds to copy one file. He doesn't rely on computers so he keeps everything on paper. Because as he delicately put it "Computers are blackmail while paper burns". Keep the folders in your briefcase"

Before Sophia could ask he handed her a beautiful brown leather briefcase"

"Never be unprepared really is your mantra"

"Since we have about 5 hours I would advise you to go over the names"

"Okay. Anything else I should know?"

"Nope"

Wes decided to change the subject

"How long are you staying the hotel?"

"Cordy told me my new apartment isn't ready until today but something went wrong, so I have to stay in the hotel for a week"  
"It's a beautiful place"

"It is last night I smelled roses in the garden" She thought it maybe was just her and her crazy mind.

"Yes. Cordelia planted those, and Fred put in the jasmine"

"Jasmine. That's what I sensed"

"The fragrances from the hotel are alluring at night"  
_"That did not come out the way I wanted it too"_

"_I didn't take it that way, Wesley. Maybe right now would be a good time to explain my power"_

"Before we go out on assignment, I think I should tell you what I can do. Power wise"

"_This should be interesting"_

"All right"

"Well I have your basic witch powers. I can conjure, curse, call. Anything Willow and Tara can do. But I can also sense. And how that works is I can feel emotions. I can't read minds, but I can tell what feelings you have. For insistence If you have a strong feeling of worry or anxiousness, like Angel and Gunn had last night, I will be able to sense that"  
"All emotions?"

"_What if she felt the attraction I had for her last night?"_

"If they're strong enough"

_"Bugger" _

"I should tell you I can shut it off"

"What?"

"I sense when I want to. Like right now, I don't feel"

She really did. She felt no emotion coming off of Wesley

"Good. I mean--That's good because you can use your sensing power later today"

"Precisely why I brought it up"

"Your power will aid us greatly"

She smiled and looked out the window. She saw Angel and Cordelia playing with their child.

"Looks like Connor's awake"

"May I tell you your very good with him"

"He's a great kid. He loves you"

"You sensed it?"

"I saw it. When he saw you at the party and when he was trying to play with his train."

"Well I adore him too"

"_I can see that also" _

"I'm going to research this for myself. I'll be in my room if you need me"

She stood up and his blue eyes followed her. She couldn't believe she was having feelings for her boss-on her first day of work.

"_Does it take an anvil to fall on your head to have good judgment? Convenience and compatibility does not a good relationship make. One soul deadening name Sophia Avila. Christian Langdon "_

"That sounds great. Come to me at 3:00 that way we can prepare and I can work out any disturbances in the plan."

"_Maybe Gunn's right." _He thought blissfully

She nodded her head in agreement.

"See you soon Wesley"

"Good bye Sophia"

She turned around and walked out of his office. She closed his door, sighing.

" _Oh just don't hurt me Wesley. Hopefully I won't get left at the alter this time. No I'm not and that's because I'll stop it before it starts"_

Sophia waved at a giddy Angel and Cordy. Faith and Gunn were speaking about the best routes to look at the crime scenes and interrogate potential suspects. Lorne had gone to the club to work on the books. Fred was on the computer doing as Wesley had told her.

Fred caught her worried look

"Are you ok Sophia?"

"I'm great Fred"

"Oh…It's just that you look preoccupied"

"I'm thinking about the case. How goes the search?"

"I hacked the database but I can't find anything that sets off the alarms"

"That's ok. Maybe the company has nothing do with it. Still, something bugs me about Leigh Pearson "

"The CEO?"

"Yeah. "

"_There's got to be a clue about this guy"_  
She stared at the computer for a while and had an urge to look at the files.

"Hey Fred. I'll be in my room. You need me you call"

"All right. Sophia?"

"Hmm?"

"Wesley needs you."

"What?"

The words made her jump. Just the idea of Wesley needing her made her realize that she really did need to let go and forget of the past love lost

_"Let go Sophia_ _Evangeline"_

"He just paged me to find you"

"Oh. Umm. Now. Why now?"

She laughed nervously

"He wants you go to his office, somethin' bout a Anastasia and Dimitri"

"Thanks Fred"

"Sure"

"_It's about time Wesley found his perfect woman. Who knew it would a fellow watcher's daughter?"_

Sophia walked to Wesley's office. Opening the door, she saw him standing by his desk looking a file.

"Wesley, you called for me?"

"Sophia, I was thinking about our counterparts. Now, both we're on the board of directors of Enlighten. Pearson would have known that."

"Trying to jump on the thought train, Wesley"

"So Pearson knows this fact and thinks "what company would be best to acquire in the LA area?"

"Enlighten has what to offer exactly? Great reputation? Mysterious owners? Big Money Maker?"

"All that and more."

"What's the more?"  
"Good alliances with witches and shamans"

"Are we talking Glenda or Joan Crawford. They're evil ?"

"No…well they don't appear to be"

"Appear isn't good enough"

_"Wow Sophia, back off. He's just trying to state the fact" _

"_This girl isn't gonna let you get away with anything Pryce" _

"No I agree. Which is why I had to call you. I want you to really analyze Pearson"

"You know I'm not getting good sense off of him now. He seems to be hiding something. How eager was he to take our offer of a meeting?"

"He leaped over a chair to make the appointment, he covets the company"

_"And leads me to my next question" _Sophia sat down and looked Wesley straight in the face.

"How sure are we that Dimitri wasn't murdered?"

"_I'm not sure" _Wesley took off his glasses

"You think Pearson killed him"

"_Good theory. Can't say I thought about that"_ Wesley was surprised

"I think Pearson thinks Dimitri is still alive and his master plan of death by suicide failed." She raised her eyebrow at the thought

"And now when we go to Cabrel.."

"He'll attempt to either kill you or let you go, just to murder you later." Suddenly, a look of worry came over her.

"Sophia, we don't even know if he knew Dimitri Wood"

She stood up and walked over to him. She tilted her head slightly as to show concern.

"Wesley, we can't take the chance that he didn't. Whatever happened to never be unprepared'?"

He sighed deeply.

"All right. Just to be safe"

"_She's just looking out for my best interest. I was never one to be reckless. Maybe now I can relax."_

Sophia nodded graciously

"Trust me."

"I do"

"Good. I don't need by boss to be killed on my first day. It really doesn't look good on the resume. I will go study the files now. I'll be downstairs at 3:00. Just call for me if you need anything"

He smiled a little as she turned around to head out the door. Sophia grabbed the doorknob. She didn't know if it was the feeling of freedom she felt or a weird sensation that came over her, but she couldn't stop what came out of her mouth.

"You can rest easily now, Wyndam-Pryce. I'll take some of the pressure now"

She closed the door softly as he stared in astonishment

"What the bloody hell happened?"

"_Give it some welly, Pryce. Live for once. And do as she says. Rest and Relaxation. Your mother, friends, and people who you've just met want it for you. Remember Solstice"  
_

Wesley smiled and began to put his papers away. The coffee pot seemed to call for him. He out some water on and laughed to himself.

"_I'll give coffee another shot"_

When it was done, he sat down at his desk and blew on the steam. Then, ever so carefully, started to drink it.

"_Not so bad. Rather flavorsome"_

There sat Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. Resting and Relaxing with his glasses off, which was something he rarely did. Not going over case files or translating ancient text. He was drinking a warm drink while lounging in his firm but gentle chair. He wasn't thinking about the horrors of LA, but the beauty of his life. He looked at the window of his office and saw his friends and their son asleep on the couch. His sharp sapphire eyes then turned to the dark hair of a watcher's daughter. She tucked that loose hair behind her ear and pressed her lips while reading the files he had given her.

Sophia did the exact same motion Wesley had done moments earlier.

She turned her head to the sleeping Angel, Cordelia, and Connor and smiled sweetly.

Wesley looked away from the window and went back to sipping the coffee.

Relax…a new word in Wesley Wyndam-Price's vocabulary. A word he could get very use to.

* * *

_In the Next Chapter:_Sophia and Wesley play Sidney and Vaughn, or more like Anastasia and Dimirti, to trick Pearson. One thing they didn't count on-Whispers and possesions brought to you via Ana and Dimirti. Not really love in an elevator but more on a cofference table. This chapter is where the raiting comes in. Fluff be gone for the moment. I will bring it back! I can't live without it either. But murder is the name of the game, so who wants to play charades? 


	7. White Shadowed Whispers

"Sunshine sleeps on the willow trees…where no light creeps. _Encontra la verdad…_ FIND ME SOPHIA!"  
She woke in a shudder. Her eyes wildly shifted from side to side trying to figure out where she was. Finally, she calmed herself at the sight of the window and curtains. She sat up and began to breathe deeply. After the calm inhaling and exhaling, she stood up and fell to the bed again.

"_Puta"_

Sophia put her hand to her head. And remembered her assignment.

"Wesley" she whispered

"_What time is it?" _She looked over at the clock. It was 2:55 PM.

Then she remembered what had happened before she took a nap. She had gone upstairs to change for the job she and Wesley had to do at 4. She wanted to get a head start. The worst thing she could do at his point, in her mind, was be late for her first assignment.

She was still in her dark blue jeans and warm red wine sweater with her hair air dried wavy. By that time Cordelia had dropped off Connor at Uncle Lorne's for babysitting duties, while she worked on her cases. Sophia thought it best to ask her for advice on her case since she was in Angel's office. She got up from the comfort of the couch and walked over to the nice chestnut door. She knocked politely.

"Hey it's Sophia"

She saw the door open and a happy Cordy.

"Hey honey did you need something?"

"Are you busy?"

"Umm no. Freebird. Come in" Cordelia showed her in

"Thanks Cord" she said while sitting down in a chair. She crossed her legs and rested her head on her shoulder

"What's wrong missy?"

"What? Oh nothing" she swept her hair behind her ear, sighed and pressed her lips.

"Liar. Buffy told me to look out for that" Cordelia narrowed her eyes

Sophia looked at her baffled

"What do you mean?"

"That hair thing, sigh/pout" Cordy acted it out for Soph.

"What? I do….not"

Cordelia looked at her skeptically

"I do that occasionally. But it's not a warning sign of stormy weather"  
"Right and my windshield wipers have gone off for no reason"

"You think something's wrong with me?"  
"Damn skippy. And I bet it has to do with Wesley" she said so convinced of her self while sitting herself in Angel's swirly chair.  
_"How does she know?"_

"He told you about it? Did you get a vision?" she said uneasily

"_How does she know?"_  
"No…well not about this and no he didn't tell me. Although he really seems to care about it" she sat up perfectly straight

"_This case is really important" _she told herself  
"I'm just worried about how this is going to work out."

"_If he's gonna make it out alive"_

"No reason to honey. You two are perfect for each other" she said a big grin

"_I would know. I am the greatest matchmaker ever. Miss Match has nothing on me. She really doesn't considering she got canceled " _

"_What is she talking about?" _she thought befuddled  
"Cordelia, you are speaking out the Wood/Olivetti case and how Wesley's being extremely rash about the whole thing?"

"_What?"_  
"What?" Cordelia then saw Sophia's expression turn ticked

"_Setting me up with my boss" _

"Cordy, too early. " She said sternly

"_I like Wesley. Yes, but way too early" _

"But Sophia--"

"Cordelia. No. Not now."

"In a year?" she asked innocently  
"And sooner if you're a good a girl" she promised her

'I'll take it. Crappy deal to want to see your friends married" she said softly

"I heard that Mrs. Chase-Liam" she told her smiling

"Oh like you don't want that hunk of Britishness" she told Sophia teasingly  
_"Can't say I haven't thought about it"_

"God Cord" she said laughing

"Well now that you two are undercover buddies. Maybe--"

"Finish that sentence and I swear I will-- Wait, what time is it?" she suddenly asked

Cordelia looked over her shoulder to Angel's self clock to see the time

"It's 1:45"

"I should go and prepare."

"For--?" she said questionably with a raised eyebrow

"Cord…mind out of gutter. For the assignment"  
"Or right I have to finish the cases. Grr …Work." she said looking angrily at the folders  
"Ok, thanks for the chat Cordelia. I'll see you after the meeting" Sophia got up out of the chair

"Hey girly." Cordy got out the chair and walked over to her friend

"Hmm?" Sophia said looking at her

"Think about I asked of you" The two sets of deep brown connected.

"I will. Now go and show those phones who's boss" Sophia winked and walked out the door.

"Good Luck!" she said to her friend

"_Lord knows are job needs that leprechaun luck" _That being thought. She went back to work

Sophia made her way up the stairs and walked into her room. She opened her suitcases and stared to put away her clothes. Fred had put in plastic hangers in the empty closet for Sophia's connivance. A unique style of everything. Classic, Glamorous, and trendy, Sophia had it all. Back from her days as a curator when she was making the big bucks. Although she wasn't living the lavish lifestyle as before, she was happier now. She had friends that would risk their lives for her, and they had, and a father that adored her. She knew something was missing, but she didn't look through her mind to bother to find it. And for now, she didn't want to know.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and went back to the most important decision of the moment.

"_What to wear?"_  
"Dun dun dun" she said dramatically

She picked up an outfit

"Good thing I still have clothes from my curator days" she said happily as she laid out the clothes for that afternoon.

A nice business suit that she had adored. It hugged her curves and lengthened her legs, a must for a petite girl. It was a subtle black jacket and skirt with a clean slick white shirt. She had curled her hair and pulled in back with a beautiful comb her Aunt Lottie gave her. The design of a white flower in front of a sparkling black background seem to call to her and her outfit.

"_Wish me luck Tia Lottie"_  
She sighed

"_Seems like a lifetime ago" _

She was completely presentable. Her outfit, her hair, her make-up, her shoes - Jimmy Choo pumps that were 75 off.

"_Thank God for Buffy's good eye" _She smiled.

Her smell?

"_Yep, I smell like Eden"_

Actually, she smelled like roses and violets. Her signature smell. So, basically her appearance was perfect. But there was one more item on the checklist.

"Anastasia Regina Olivetti was born in New Hampshire on November 20, Graduated high school at the age of 16, she obtained her degree in business communications in 1999, she became the co-CEO of Enlighten---"  
The girl was a walking encyclopedia on Anastasia and Enlighten Industries.

"Enlighten specializes in computer electronics for the Western Hemisphere and Japan. Founded in 2002, CEO's Dimitri Alexander Wood and Anastasia Regina Olivetti. First stock appeared-"

She had read the files while she was relaxing in the lobby of the Hyperion. After she had a conversation with Cordy, She went upstairs to unpack and get ready.

"Odd that the clothing decision is more difficult than the memorizing"  
She rehearsed the data while preparing her appearance. No doubt she was nervous about her staring role as the all amazing Ana, but what worried her more was what Pearson was capable of.

"_What is Wesley getting into?"_  
She worried about that fact when she felt a wave of serenity and sleepiness. Sophia decided that she should rest for a minute before she headed out. She laid on the bed and put her head in the soft pillow. That's when she had woken up in a fit. Like her dreams had been for a while, she couldn't recall anything about it at all. Those 20 minutes were lost to her. She brushed it off as bad memory, or more like memory overload.

"_All right. I'll just fix my hair and go downstairs. I'm ok…but what was in that dream? Forget it, you have to go back to work"_

She rearranged her hair with the comb and retouched her make-up.

"2:58"

She straighten her room and got her purse. She headed down the stairs to find a sharply dressed Wesley waiting for her.

"_NO dorky suits here Buff" _Sophia thought playfully  
He had a sleek black business suit with a dark blue shirt underneath and a dark blue satin tie. His hair was gelled back to seem older. His glasses were off and he was clean shaven. His shoes shined like never before.

She walked down and met him. She smelled his cologne and wanted to just hug him for the scent, not to mention his James Bondy look.

"_Perfect guy so far. Extremely bright and pleasant, polite. Maaa! Stop it now. Don't let it get to you" _

"You look very--" Wesley couldn't quite get the words out.  
_"Tell her how wonderful she looks"_  
"Very professional"

"_Ah Yes what every woman wants to hear. Thatta Boy Pryce" _He thought sarcastically

"_Just what I was going for" _Sophia 's esteem dropped

"Thank You Wesley. So you do. "

"Thank you" He saw her eyes fall to the floor.

"_Just tell her now. Not too late"_

"I--" Her eyes jumped to him hopefully. He was about to finish his thoughts on her beauty

when the rest of the team came.

"Wes, You called?" Angel interrupted.

"_Great timing" _Wesley suddenly hated the fact that ,for once, they were on time.

"Yes I want you all to head out and start work on the Wood/Olivetti case. Cordy stay by the phones and call Lorne to stay alert. Fred keep researching. Gunn, Faith contact the sources and the search the crime scenes. Angel call our demon contacts for information on a Leigh Pearson and Cabrel."

They all nodded their heads understandingly and walked away, except for Fred.

"I know this goes without saying but be careful you two" Fred looked at Sophia and Wesley.

"We will Fred don't worry"

Sophia glanced at Wesley who, in turn looked at her.

"I comprehend Sophia. I'll be extra careful" he said with a sight annoyance

Fred smiled and walked away.

"_Married already, those two"_

"All ready to leave?" Wesley got the keys to his SUV.  
"Yes, do you have new information for the case?"  
"Not at this moment"  
"Ok then. Let's go"  
They walked out together. Sophia smelled the garden again and smiled.

Wesley headed for the car. His beautiful silver Lincoln Navigator was 5 years in the making. After saving for all his life and an extra bonus from Angel, for getting shot, he successfully was financially stable to buy a luxury car. It wasn't all a boy toy for Wesley, he did indeed buy for works sake, but had occasionally used it for show.

"_Very nice Pryce"_ Sophia had thought

"Your car Wesley?" She had said with astonishment

"You don't believe I could own a car like this"  
"No, it's just you seem like more of a BMW boy"  
"I don't know how to take that"  
_"It doesn't determine penis size Wes. Oh GOD! What's wrong with me?" _She couldn't believe her thoughts. Never had she been so infatuated with someone. The same went for Wesley.

"Take it well" she couldn't look at him.

They entered the car and rode to 55 Easton Avenue.

"So Dimitri, how do we run this?'  
"Dimitri?"  
"Well I could say Wesley, but I think that would give us away. Don't you think?"

"_This is her strategy. I should try it."_  
"Well, Anastasia"  
"No" she shook her head

"What do you mean no?" he said laughing a bit  
"Dimitri would never call her by her full name. They were known to be affectionate"  
_"And did that come out wrong" _She squirmed

"What I meant was that he was not only her business partner but her close friend. That constitutes a "Ana", his name for her" She should know, she studied it all day  
_" She's right"_  
"That wasn't in the files. How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well think about it. Her name's longer than most, and men tend to shorten everything, no offence"  
He shrugged

"Ok, example. Cordelia. She has a nickname created by?"  
"Xander" Cordelia had told them one day at dinner and Xander told Sophia during a long conversation between the two

"Right. And who uses it most?"  
"Gunn and I"  
"Thank you for proving my theory"

"I see your point"  
"So it's Ana. Call her Ana" She slumped in her chair and looked at the view. She suddenly became very angry with Dimitri and what he's done to Anastasia

He looked away from the road and looked to Sophia

"Are you alright?"  
Sophia turned her head towards him and smiled a weak little smile.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about the case"

She was thinking that there was something missing from the relationship. A connection long lost with the suicide or murder and the abandonment.

"_What did they do to each other?"_

She held the file in her hand and suddenly became very sleepy.

"What bullshit" she said softly

Wes was surprised by her choice of words

"What's bullshit?"

"You heard me!"

"Sophia?"

Her head violently flew back and her voice automatically changed.

"_Fuck you Dimitri. You're the reason that-"_

"_Don't even try to blame that on me! She's dead because of both of us.. Us and our--"  
"YOU LEFT HER ALONE! Well knowing that she was vulnerable. I will never forgive you. My God what were you thinking!"_

"_I don't know. But I know you weren't thinking about her. Really Ana, you're one to talk. Screwing that asshole Groban while she was alone too"  
"Well you were never there now were you? All about work, our company"  
"Right Anastasia. OUR company"_

"_We don't have anything anymore. You inner sins relived with her death"_

Wesley turned the car into an abandoned alley and parked it.

"Sophia! Sophia!" He was worried about her. Her eyes were closed shut and she was shaking like she was in the middle of a seizure. Her voice shifted from anger to frustration. He put her in the back seat and cradled her. He tried to calm her down to get her to recover.

"Sophia. Come back to me. It's Wesley, calm and breathe" His crystal blue eyes were wide open and fixed on Sophia. His hand was on her cheek.  
With those words her body jolted and she cried

"Stop! Stop!" she said weakly

"Sophia! It's Wesley. Listen to me, don't speak. Rest for a bit"  
She listened to him. She let him hold her while she caught her breath. She slowly came back into normalness. She sat up, with Wesley's arms still around her, and stopped shaking

"_Who did you two loose? What caused the divorce?" _She thought while she escaped the images.

"It's ok…your all right now"  
"Wesley, the pain, the confusion they felt. The hate for each other and the--" Oddly enough, she pulled away from him fearing that she would fall into his arms even further if she held on. They both sat in the seats next to each other.  
"I know, but it's ok"

"They lost someone close to them"

"You told me just now"

"Wesley, your files. They were wrong" she said aggravated  
"Wrong how?" he sounded puzzled  
"Anastasia wasn't Anastasia Olivetti, she was Anastasia Wood."

"They were married?" Wesley was shocked. Usually his files were perfect and would not miss a detail like the fact they were husband and wife.

"And unhappy at the end. This death killed their marriage"

Her head hurt. All the emotions that Ana and Dimitri had during that last fight drained her, but she lied to Wesley.

"I can go through with the meeting"

"No…Sophia. No"

"_She can't. She's not able to" _

She grabbed his eyes with hers.

"Wesley. I'm your only true connect to these two. You need me there"  
_"Her point is valid. Let her Pryce, she knows what she's doing."  
_Wesley was already so protective of her

"Are you positive?"  
"I've made up my mind"  
"Fine"

"There's one thing. I don't understand why I got this flashback. I'm not Cordy, I don't get visions."  
"But you can sense, and that must have triggered a connection between you and Ana. You felt her emotions when you researched her. You know so much about her without even knowing her"  
"In some states I would be considered a stalker"

He smiled at her

'See, all is good. I'm back to joking mode"

"Sophia…"

"_No I won't let you do this yet. Not the 'I'll protect you' macho man thing "_

"Wesley what time is it? The meeting" she tried to set her eyes on the clock but it was blurry.  
He looked at the front of the car and saw 3:45.

"We have 15 minutes. Now save you strength. I don't want to bother you, but can you recall what I asked of you?"

"_You shouldn't push her" _  
"To copy Pearson's files on his employees and anything that seems out if the ordinary. Wesley, stop fretting I can go through with the mission"  
_"I wasn't fretting I was ju--"_  
"Wesley…what else?"  
"Just go with your instinct. More today considering that Ana is a part of you"  
"Half way into the meeting you'll take him away?"  
"Yes that is the plan"

"I'm ready"  
_"The minute I get in there, I have to --"_  
"Sophia?"  
"What?"  
He pointed to her head. Her comb had been hanging by a strand. Her shoes had flown off, her shirt was untucked, and her lipstick was all over Wesley's hand. They both got of the car.

She looked in the rear view mirror and laughed

"See this is what you get for caring about your looks. All superficial karma"

And this was the moment Wesley chose to tell her

"You look beautiful"

"_Now is the time you choose?" _Wes was so confused as to why he said it then

She looked at him with glossed eyes.

"You can't honestly mean that. I look like I was at the running of the Bulls" she motioned grandly.  
"Well your not at your best but…" He squirmed  
She looked at him baffled

"_Wesley Alfred! Stop it now!" _He shook his head

"What I mean to say is that you look like Ana anyway so it'll work"  
_"What the bloody hell did that mean?"_

"Thanks Wesley. "

"_I think"_  
Sophia got out of the uncomfortable situation with work talk.

"I'm going to fix myself in the car. Do you mind staying out here?"  
"Of course not" He said rapidly

"_Maybe I can salvage what's ever left of my dignity" _

"Thank You"

She walked inside the car and closed the door. In the fastest five minutes known to man, she re-did her make-up, applied all day lip color, just in case, rearranged her hair, fixed her clothing, and put on her shoes.

She popped out of the car.

"Ta-da! Mess no more. Well...kinda"

He smiled that shining smile.

"Since we're all ready to go. Let's"

He got back in the driver's seat while she got seated herself in the passengers and they left for Cabrel.

They arrived at 3:55 and rushed to get out of the car. Both gathered their materials and put them inside the suitcases. They walked together to the entrance while Sophia reviewed in her head, trying to dig up clues out of the flashback.

The building was beautiful. Built in the age of architecture, the Cabrel building was pure glass and metal. Blinding and awe inspiring with 78 floors and 22 elevators and more than 1000 windows.

Before they headed inside, Wesley looked at Sophia for any breaks in her spirit. He found none. She was calm and seem to personify Ana's calm demeanor. As Dimitri, Wesley had to be overly charming and honestly sincere.

Once he saw her attitude, Wesley whispered to her that they should go.

They walked in the most casual way. Another meeting, another day for the jet setting couple.

They were greeted by a beautiful young woman.

"Welcome to Cabrel industries. Mr. Wood, Ms. Olivetti. Mr. Pearson will be meeting with you shortly. Please, follow me into his office.

"_How does she know who we are?" _Sophia didn't show her bewilderment as she followed the woman.

The inside of the building was just as elaborate as the outside. Glass ceilings with crystal chandeliers and ornate paintings decorating the walls. Picasso, Rembrandt, basically any renowned artist of the past was decking the halls. Sophia peeked at the offices and saw the busy little bees hard at work.

"_Seems normal enough. Don't feel anything"_  
Wesley seemed just as surprised by the beauty and normalcy of the company.

"_But Wolfram and Hart seemed normal too, from the outside"_ He kept himself alert for anything he felt was supernatural.

The woman stopped at the largest office. She turned swiftly and looked into their eyes.

"_Wow she's creepy" _thought Sophia

"Mr. Pearson will meet you now"  
They nodded and entered the office.

Leigh Pearson was a man of 65 who looked 45. He was tall, fit, and still had all of his hair. A few strands of gray were mixed in with the blonde. His hazel eyes buried into you with one look. His voice was deep and husky. Had Sophia not known, in her mind, he was a psychopath, she would have found him attractive.

"Thank You for meeting with me today. Mr. Wood , Ms. Olivetti. Your company means a great deal to us here at Cabrel. Please sit down" He said it with a smile

Just looking at him made Sophia's skin crawl. She was convinced that he was involved in the "suicide" of Wood and the death of the mystery person

Wesley also found him repulsive

"_The only people that are that charming and complimentary have something to hide" _

As Pearson went on and on about how impressed he was with the two and how valuable Enlighten was to him, Wesley seemed to capture a feeling of familiarity with Pearson.

"_If I had seen him before I would have known. He'd be--"_

"Don't you agree Mr. Wood?"  
_"Bullocks" _Wesley thought one thing was best for him to do at the time.

"Yes of course"  
He nodded and smiled

"_This guy's good. I can't sense one feeling of evil or revenge, or plotting"_  
Sophia was annoyed at the fact that she couldn't pinpoint his emotions. She had tuned out Wesley's feelings of uncertainty and concentrated on Pearson. All she got was feelings of sexual lust for her.

"_Great he's a pervert. Wow big shocker there"_

Now that Sophia was disgusted and disturbed ,she was even more determined.

"I know he did something"

"Well now that you agree should we sign the contracts for the transfer of the company?"  
_"Shit, I need more time to read him" _Sophia found only one way to keep him busy.

"Dimitri, I can't. I won't allow it" She said calmly  
"What is it Ana? The transfer?" Wesley looked at her quizzically  
"I need Mr. Pearson to persuade me further or I won't sign"

Sophia hit Wesley a 'go along with me' look.

"Well Ana, if Mr. Pearson wouldn't mind…"

"_Ok Sophia go ahead" _Wes let his partner go.

"I'd be much obliged" He shot her the sleazy 'I'm undressing you with my eyes' smile.

"_Wesley you owe me an expensive dinner"_

"Well Ms. Olivetti." He got out of his seat and walked towards her and leaned in.

"_And a pretty shinny anything" _She thought while she was fake smiling.

"_I'm so sorry Sophia. Why is he so damn near her?" _Wesley was immensely pissed at Pearson.

"We will keep you on the board for our electronics division. You will be able to make decisions when it comes to your former company."

He said "former" like a child who just stole candy from another and was taunting the poor innocent one.

"You will not be forgotten and will be kept informed. We'll just…take care of your baby"

That generated a feeling of hurt and fury.

"_How dare he!" _But this wasn't Sophia, this was Ana. She looked towards Wesley and stared in rage.

"_How can he sit there and not kill Pearson for what he did to us? To Ekaterina?"_

"_Who is Ekaterina, Ana tell me" _Sophia tried to reason with the lost memories in her mind. Unfortunately, she didn't get an answer from her.

"I'm sure. Mr. Pearson I'll need to consult with My associate…alone if we may?" She said with a false sparkle and warmth in her voice. She scared and nervous. She wanted to cry for this lost person, this lost soul that was so important to Anastasia.

"Of course. Please follow me to the conference room." His smirk irked her and caused Wesley to look at him in even more heinous hate. They both arose from their seats and started to walk out of the room. Wesley grabbed Sophia's arm gently, he squeezed it as to tell her it was ok to be worried.

She returned his gesture with a sweet smile and a mouthed 'thank you'.

They arrived at the conference room.

"You two consult here and come to the office when your ready. All righty?"

"_Yech, please just leave before I kill you" _Sophia wanted to violently harm him

"Thank You greatly" She held herself back.

"Thank You Mr. Pearson" Wesley wanted him gone, Sophia could feel.

Sophia turned off her radar to talk to Wesley. She didn't want to invade his private emotions.

Sophia quickly closed the door and ran to the windows.

Wesley took out a detector he had in his pocket. It was a small back device to search for bugs

"We're clear. We can talk freely." He turned to her and her eyes were watering  
"Wesley---She tried to tell me. He killed--" She was out of breath from keeping calm in the office. It took all her strength to not collapse when Ana was speaking to her.

Wesley put his arms around her. A surge went through him. An unknown other life force. He mutedly yelped and returned to himself. Sophia cried out in helplessness while she trembled in Wesley's arms.

"It's all going to be ok Ana" Wesley looked at his "wife" lovingly

"Dimitri , they can't know we're married. They'll kill us and when they find out that--"

"They won't darling, I won't let them harm you."

"You know what we are. _They_ know who we are. Oh Dimitri. I love you so much If you leave me. If they murder us" Sophia buried herself in Wesley's chest and sobbed. The tears never came, but the pain was real.

"Your mine Anastasia. Your both mine. I'll murder them in cold blood before they touch you"

Wesley pulled from her. His hand touched her cheek and landed on her chin. He raised it and pecked her lips. She fell in his arms and kissed him so softly at first. Baby kisses turned into passionate kisses.

"I love you" She breathed

Wesley picked her up and laid her on the conference table. He got on top of her and smiled. He caressed her neck with nibbles as she moaned in pleasure. She ran her finger through his hair and laced her fingers with his.

"I want you, let's start the--"  
Before he could finish, Sophia had pushed herself into him as he groaned in delight.

Both sighed in ecstasy while they kissed.

"Only You" he whispered in her ear, she was about to take off his jacket when something in both of them screamed. A whisper that told them to stop.

"_It isn't time yet. The destiny shall not be fulfilled until the last moon. Both blood needs to flow together" _

They pulled apart and both fell to the floor.


	8. Twisted Logic

**Author's Note: **_All righty…The Evil stops as I end the Cliffhanger. Who is Ekaterina? What did Pearson do to her? Who exactly are Dimitri and Anastasia ? I know something you don't know…for about 3 seconds cause the answer to waiting to be reveled. Feel the excitement? Well unless your about to be kissed or the author of this story maybe your not getting the full effect…or maybe you are. It all depends on how much you read. Ok my lovely readers here you go. A nice steaming bowl of Chapter 8. Wow chapter 8 already? Time flies while your trying not to give details away. Enjoy guys! _

**To My Reviewers:**

**Imzadi:** I did see Sense and Sensibility, and I love it so much! Alan Rickman is great, have you seen Dogma? He's so hysterical as the voice of God. Well Christian does disserve something….but you'll see that maybe not everything is as it seems. And vengeance is always a good thing, without vengeance we wouldn't have Anya . Thanks for the review!

**Nookyfiction :** Kell, as always thanks for the review and the notice about my anonymous reviewer thing. Now that I know who Crazy Anne is, I'll watch out. And here in this chapter is le answer to the question…And YAY to "Failure by Design", If you haven't read it then do!

**Chasing the stars**: I love ya Nia. And nothing is better than watching "Spin the bottle" when you've had a bad day. Anything with Wesley and ruggedness…Yummy...Lol…Thanks for the review hon.

_

* * *

"Your eyes open...you do the rest"_

She awoke suddenly

Sophia felt like a car hit and then decided to back up on her.

"_Wesley….?" _She searched and found him next to her

"Wesley, wake up" She shook him with her arm and laid back down

"Sophia?" Wesley feebly turned his head to her.

"_Why am I on the floor. Why are we on the floor?" _

She swiftly arose to her feet.

"Do you have any clue to what happened?"

Wes was still on the floor looking around the room.

"No idea. What's the last thing you remember?" He got up and looked at her

"I was trying to tell you what I felt back in the office." she said blinking

"All right and I was comforting you"

"_He remembered that. Great" _she closed her eyes

"And then a big gaping black hole in my memory"

"Unfortunately we don't have the time to go over whatever happened."

"_No we don't. Just tell him about the Ana thoughts" _

"My feelings in the office are as stated. Pearson killed the important person in Ana and Wood's life. She was upset that 'Dimitri' I.e. -You, didn't do anything to Pearson in the office. Besides that shocker, I know the victim. It was a woman named Ekaterina."

"I never saw anything about her in the flies"

"No offence Wesley, but your files have proven pretty useless today" she said with a nose twitch

"_True" _He thought regrettably.

"So this... Ekaterina caused the separation of Ana and Wood, and Pearson killed her. Am I all caught up?" he asked

"Basically yeah. So how do we go through this meeting? If worst comes to worst I know her signature, I can sign over the company" She crossed her arms

"That's what we'll do after that. Before that though, You'll ask to see the contract, which will take some time to read though, while I take Pearson outside to have a manly talk"

"Perfect."

"_This shall be oodles of fun" _She thought unhappily

"Keep the bug detector with you and use it before you copy. The transmitters here are especially sensitive. This disarms any bugs too, and it also will turn off any cameras " He handed her the device.

"Ready to start again?" He looked at her concerned.

"Yes, but please don't let him get close to me" She felt she would resume Ana's intentions if she wasn't watched by Wesley.

He looked at her caringly with his baby blue eyes.

"I won't let him harm you"

She looked at him and shivered. Wesley caught her motion and touched her shoulder

"Are you alright?"

_"What did he say? He's such a liar. He let her die, he let him--"_

"It's this office. Something happened here. Ekaterina, she was killed" She walked away from him and touched the wall.

"In this room?" Wes's eyes followed Sophia

"_Ana….who is Ekaterina? How did he kill her? I want to help" _She closed her eyes to concentrate.

To her dismay, Sophia got nothing from her other half. She tried to reach her again but she couldn't make Ana's thought appear.

She sat down in a chair and looked at Wesley defeated.

"The only way I'll know what he did to Ekaterina is if I go back and face him"

"Is this Anastasia talking or you?" He came over to her and bent down to her level.

"_How can he ask me that? This is for Rina"_

"Both of us Wesley. She needs me to ruin him"

"Ruin him?" He saw she wasn't fully Sophia, all her thoughts were not her own.

"Figuratively. I'm capable of many things but I will not kill for the sake of revenge"

Her eyes were cold. That icy side we all have inside of us took over her core. Anastasia wanted this and Sophia was willing to carry it out for her.

"He doesn't deserve a quick death, he needs to rot in prison and then in hell." She said with the fiery hate Ana always had.

"Sophia" He touched her hand and tried to reason with her.

She threw it away and got up. He followed her. She spun around furiously and yelled at him.

"Don't! Before you talk to me in a condescending tone, you need to feel what she felt, Dimitri. She didn't have a chance to scream, or to cry. She could only choke, choke on her own blood ! Not a breath left in her when I found her. Her body was frozen! I tried cradling her back to life and she never responded! She was so frightened and cold when she was dying. Calling for her loved ones. Calling for me and for you! I never came! I failed you. God I loved you and I couldn't even fucking save you! My poor darling--"

And again Sophia fainted. Wesley swept her up while his blue eyes were tearing. Although he didn't feel all of Dimitri's emotions like Sophia with Ana, he felt obligated to Ekaterina. He seemed to feel Dimitri's love for Ana and Ekaterina. Ana's words seem to hit him at his core. He felt immensely guilty for her death and for his divorce from Ana. He held Sophia close. Or more exactly, Dimitri held Ana close. He kissed her head and told her the truth.

"I'm so sorry love. She was my world too" Wesley shook his head and stopped Dimitri from any further thoughts. The surge was gone again, and Wesley remembered only what Sophia told him.

Sophia opened her eyes and found herself in Wesley arms. She stood up but still kept him as a support.

"Wesley, what happened?" She said faintly

"You were Anastasia again. You described how you found Ekaterina to Dimitri or me rather" he whispered to her.

She let go of him and looked out the window.

"This is a sick cycle. Wesley, she'll kill Pearson through me and I know that you won't be able to snap me out of the possession. "

He then noticed his hair was messy, but it didn't faze him. He cupped his chin in his hands. Then he crossed his arms against his chest.

"I know I won't. Sophia, the fury in you while Ana's in your thoughts... It's upsetting. "

"Ana's taking me over." She felt unsure and helpless. She was fainting every couple of minutes and wanted to murder a man she barely even knew. Plus, what would she do to Wesley after she was done to Pearson?

_"Ana please stop this. I'm not going to carry out your will. Prison he deserves and even death, but not by me. By a grand jury, but not by a human. I'm not killing your ex for you either. He had no fault in this._"

"We need to leave Sophia" Wesley looked out the door and back at her big brown eyes.

_"I don't want loose you to Ana" _He thought scared

"No, now more than before we need those files. It's either that or I become Ana and kill Pearson."

"_And that cannot happen" _they both thought

"All right. New plan. I say your feeling faint"

"_No lie there_" She thought

"And that you should lie down because you need rest. Then, I take him into another office"

"Definitely not this one" She added

"No not this one"

"_I'll kill him if I do" _Dimitri started to seep into him

"I take him into another office where I make small talk and at the same time try to get some information on Ana and Dimitri. You get the files while I'm gone. Same basic plan as before. Can you do that?"

"_I'm not dead Wesley, I'm possessed"_ But then she understood he was just concerned about her

"I'm sure I can, just get him out of there"

"All right. Your ready?"

She straightened herself out and stood strong. He saw her appearance and took that as a yes.

"Let's go"

She smiled at him and he took her hand. It was part Ana and Dimitri but with some Sophia and Wesley mixed in

They walked together. The affectionate gesture would have given them up if it weren't for the fact that Sophia looked close to death. She was faint and pale. They saw Pearson look at them oddly and then rush to Sophia.

"Is she ok?"

Wesley sat her down in a chair and arranged her to her comfort.

_"As if you care about what happens to her" _Wesley thought bitterly while he looked at her worried.

"She said she felt dizzy in the conference room"

"No, Dimitri, I'm fine. Really I'm--" Her eyelashes fluttered and her eyes closed

"Do you need something to drink?" He asked trying to sound concerned

"_So you can poison me?" _Something about that rang familiar to Sophia

"I think I just need some quiet"

"Yes, that's best. " Wesley knelt down and caught her eyes

"You rest while I talk about the company takeover with Mr. Pearson. " And with that he sent her off and wished her luck

He smiled at her and got up

"Let's leave her here. Unless you disagree" Wesley gave Pearson a look of discouragement

"No that's perfect. Well talk in the next office Mr. Wood. You rest up Ms. Olivetti" There was that damn slyish smirk .

He was obviously irked that she was in his office alone but did nothing about it.

She snapped out of her comatose state and started on her work. She was still on the chair and turned on the bug disabler. It beeped and said "All devices turned off". She quickly opened her suitcase and took out rubber gloves.

"_I'm not going to going to jail over that creep"_

After that she grabbed the copier that was on top of her files. She held it in her right hand while her left searched his cabinets for anything that raised her alarm.

After she grabbed files, she instantly knew where they went to not cause confusion or possible capture.

She copied about 40 files. All were on the dead employees, current employees, on Pearson himself, and, finally, Anastasia and Dimitri Wood. She was finished and still didn't feel Wesley or Pearson coming so she decided to snoop some more. She put everything away except for one file.

Her curiosity got the best of her and she looked through Ana's file. She was shocked to see what was on the paper.

"A picture of her!" Anastasia Regina Olivetti Wood was 5'3 with black hair and brown eyes. She eerily looked similar to Sophia, but not close enough. That's when Sophia felt she would die of fear.

"_He knows who we are. Or more likely aren't" _

Fearing for Wesley, she decided to find her best method. She paced for about a second

"_Running in there, in my condition- No…..Call his cell phone! I don't think he's hurt and he won't drink anything that Pearson gives him."_

She found her cell phone in her suitcase and remembered…

Wesley never gave her his cell phone number. Or did he? Just in that moment she saw a paper sticking out of a pocket. She took it out and read it.

"_Wesley Wyndam-Pryce 230-1990_

_Cordelia Chase-Liam 230-4269_

_Angel Liam 230-9658_

_Charles Gunn 230-9778 _

_Winfred Gunn 230-6457_

_Faith Smith 230-2569_

_Lorne (like Cher) 230-9674" _

"_You guys are impossibly intelligent" _She thought Isabella also had something to do with it.

She rapidly dialed the number and pressed the phone to her ear.

"_Please Wesley have your phone on" _she prayed

"Of course I want what's best for the company, so I think it best if we're kept on the board--"

Wes's cell started to ring. He knew something was wrong, more than before.

"Excuse me" Sure it wasn't the way Dimitri would have done it but he had to pick it up. He walked away from Pearson to make sure he couldn't hear the conversation.

"Hello?" He was about to say Wyndam-Pryce when he caught himself

"Wesley, get out of there now! He knows that we're not Ana and Dimitri. He has these files with pictures, Their pictures. I don't know why he took this meeting but you need to leave!" Wesley carefully looked at Pearson who was smiling back at him.

"_He has some sort of plot" _

Sophia began to pace again. Wesley's silence hit her like a hurricane wind on a beach.

"Wesley! Did you hear me get out!" She was on the verge of tears and a very impressive nervous breakdown.

"Yes of course. No, the Russia trip will be fine. 5 days fine?"

_"Wesley we didn't go over codes!"_

She took a deep breath

"Wesley, I'll let you handle it. But I'm calling home for back up"

"Do what you must. Good Bye"

He hung up the phone and got back to business.

"Business I take it?" Pearson said with such a nonchalant tone

"Yes other offers on the company" Wesley said countering him.

"Any interest you?" He said approaching Wesley.

"Starting to. Many, many enticing proposals"

"I see" Pearson said while falling back into his chair.

Sophia had haphazardly called Cordy

"Cordelia Cha--"

"Cordy, it's Sophia. We have an emergency you need to get everyone down to Cabrel" She was out of breath over the worry for Wesley.

"Sophia what?' Cordy noticed fear and desperation in her voice

"Wesley's in danger" she said fiercely

"We'll be right there"

Without a question more Cordelia hung up the phone and called everyone to go to Cabrel and help Sophia and Wesley. She grabbed her coat and was thanking God that Lorne had taken babysitting duty for Connor. She raced to Cabrel.

"What do I do? I could knock Pearson unconscious..."

"_You have to kill him"_

"Stop it Ana. I hate him for what he did to you, but homicides not the answer. Although now that he has Wesley... No I have to trust what he's doing. "

"_I will slit your throat if you don't tell me what your up to" _

"_Damn it Dimitri! Stay out of this!" _Wes loosened his tie a bit.

"Tad warm" He took off his jacket

"Yeah sure. Mr. Wood I am wholeheartedly asking for you cooperation in persuading Ms. Olivetti to hand over Enlighten"

_"As if you have a heart" _

"Well Ms. Olivetti has been involved in this company since it's conception." He turned his back on Pearson.

" I understand." he was growing impatient

"I'll persuade her. No worries" Wesley felt something warn him to move to the left.

Pearson's dagger nearly missed Wesley. Wesley swiftly turned around fully and grabbed Pearson's arm that held blade. He forced the knife out of Pearson's hands and it landed on the floor. They struggled with each other to gain possession of the dagger. Finally Wesley got loose enough to jab Pearson in the left cheek to caused him to fall to the floor. He laid laughing while Wesley grabbed the knife. Another fateful surge came over him.

"_Dimitri. No! I can't-" _Wesley stopped himself from plunging the knife into Pearson

"_You'll do I tell you Wesley" _Dimitri Alexander Wood now arose in Wesley Wyndam-Pryce

He was about to stab him.

"Do you really think that's smart? Dimitri was my friend and I slit his wrists and throat. What do you think I'll do to you?" he said touching his damaged face

" It was a great plan Leigh. Making it look like I killed myself. One thing you didn't count on-me. You killed my daughter and my marriage! Not to mention me"

Pearson looked at Wesley with fear.

"Dimitri?"

Dimitri undid his tie and started to suffocate Pearson

"Tell me you bastard! Did my little girl take the cup happily! Did she know you slipped her arsenic! Did she cry for me! You were laughing the entire time. Right?"

Pearson tried to respond, but he couldn't get enough air.

"What is it? Guilt take you over? Huh?"

Dimitri brought Pearson up to his face and shook him.

"You answer me!"

Pearson got one word out

"Sorry"

Dimitri was so outraged that he pulled even tighter on Pearson's neck

"Take it back. Say that you enjoyed killing her. It gave you pleasure. All these months I thought you were trustworthy and you murder my Rina. My only daughter and now My wife and I dead because of you. My turn my dear friend"

Pearson struggled and wiggled around to try to get loose from the tie's deathly grip. No such luck though as Dimitri's grip never faltered

Wesley's eyes were now Dimitri's. His once vibrant blue eyes were now gray with hate and revenge.

"You death will be like hers. So I won't choke you to death. "

Dimitri let go and stood up. A faint Pearson collapsed fully on the ground trying to catch his breath. Dimitri looked at him and smiled sinisterly. He took his foot and kicked Pearson in the skull. Blood poured from his mouth.

"I'll just hurt you a bit" he said with gratification

Pearson was knocked unconscious and lay bleeding on the floor .

"Now what will The Maker say about you little mishap? Can't have any failures in The Order of the Black Shadow, now can they?"

Just then Sophia barged in the door to see a smiling Wesley standing over a bloody Pearson .

Sophia felt Ana take her over again and lost control of her emotions. It was then that Anastasia's and Dimitri's souls had completely come over Sophia and Wesley.

Dimitri saw her and looked at her with the biggest grin

"I did it darling. For Rina" Lost the smile for a moment, but gained it back when he saw a near death Pearson

She smiled and ran into his arms

"Yes you did. And did good. He's dying, slowly but surely"

"The longer he lasts the better."

"Can I hurt him some more when he wakes up. Pretty please?" she said touching her fingers to his lips

"Because you asked nicely. Only you darling"

"Goody" she said looking seductively in his eyes.

She jumped into his arms and started to kiss him wildly. He grabbed the back of her neck as he bit into it hungrily. He played with her hair as she undid his shirt and kissed his upper chest. Then he grabbed her hand as she jerked up.

"No Ana, we're done here. We can't use them anymore. We did what we came to do and gave them clues as what's to come"

He let her down as she looked to the floor unhappily.

"Not fair. Considering I just died today"

He looked at her sympathetically

"Chin up darling. He's in hell now…or soon after The Maker is done with him."

"The Maker can rot in hell for all I care. He killed Rina too. He killed us too" She turned away from him

"I know but we have to leave it up to these two to clean that mess" he touched her shoulders.

"Do they know what they're up against?" Although she didn't know her, Ana wanted Sophia to be all right

"They will." Dimitri had the same feeling as Ana about Wesley. After all, this was the man who help him carry out his last wish to harm Pearson.

"Will they come out of it alive?"

"The outcome isn't foretold" he said dejectedly

She wasn't comforted by that fact but she had to let the future come as it may. She walked towards the window and looked at the sun setting. She sighed and turned to Dimitri

"I'm sorry about Oliver"

"No…forget it. He never existed"

"I always loved you"

"I know. I love you too"

"I'm ready now. Let's leave"

She kissed her forehead

"Rina's waiting" she whispered to him

"Let's go darling" he kissed her one last time as their souls fully left.

Both bodies fell to the floor. They were positioned as Ana and Dimitri wanted. A final sign for the bewildered Sophia and Wesley.

They were embracing each other. Wesley's head rested on Sophia's while Sophia's hands were holding Wesley's face. His arms around Sophia's waist, and their legs were intertwined.

At the same time their eyes snapped open to find themselves in the intimate position.

They were facing each other as both their eyes couldn't waver. Sophia was the first to jerk back. That was when she encountered the bloody man laying on the floor.

Wesley was still astonished to move as he was paralyzed in worry and fear. He sat up quickly to see Sophia kneeling over and staring at Pearson.

"Oh my God they did it. They killed him" she said with shock dripping in her voice.

Wesley stood up and walked over Sophia. He knelt down beside her and felt Pearson's pulse

"Almost. He's still alive. They didn't succeed" he said with relief

She sat in the floor in disbelief.

"Wesley, what--?"

"I don't feel him anymore, he's gone. Do you still feel Ana?" he turned to her, his eyes back to that incredible blue.

"No, her thoughts are gone. Do you feel nauseous?" she felt like her stomach was bouncing crazily in her body.

"Extremely" he said examining Pearson's body.

She thought she should address the issue

"_Now that we know we didn't commit homicide." _

"Wesley what were we doing?" Wesley left Pearson and stood up with Sophia following him. He saw her brown eyes looking in him for answers.

He was about to tell her about his feelings and emotions that Dimitri made him come to terms with when the lights flickered on.

"Are you guys alright!"

There was the entire crew. Angel and Gunn with huge axes, Faith in full fighting mode and Fred and Cordy ready for back up.

Angel walked over to an unconscious Pearson and stared stunned at Wesley and Sophia

"Did you two?" Angel was afraid that his two friends commit an unspeakable act.

"God No! They just hurt him a bit. He's still alive" Sophia assured him

"They?" He looked at them confused

"Long terribly complicated story" Wesley informed him

"That'll you'll clue us in on later?" Gunn was curious on how the whole plan went down

"Yeah, sure" Sophia was too shaken to really think about the day

"Are you sure you guys aren't hurt?" Mommy Cordelia was worried about her friends.

"Not that I know of. Are you hurt Sophia?" Wesley wondered

"No. I don't think "

"_I'm just gonna need therapy " _

"Is that Pearson on the floor?" Fred inquired

"It's part of the long story. You know I don't remember a lot of what happened" Sophia told everyone

"Neither do I. Must have been when Dimitri carried out his vengeance"

The others looked at each other for answers.

"Another detail we need to fill you in on" Sophia didn't know quite how to tell her friends.

"_Well then, what now?" _thought Wesley

"Umm hey Wes?" Faith caught his attention from off of space

"Yes, Faith?"

"Why is your shirt open?" Out of all the excitement and questions, no one noticed that Wesley's shirt was unbuttoned.

"I don't quite know" he said buttoning it up again

"_Oh for crap's sake" _thought Cordelia

"_They've been possessed and did the down and dirty. Do any of us have normal starts to relationships?" _She would know, a certain incident at the ballet sparked her and Angel's relationship. Gunn and Fred were recently married and Wesley bought them tickets for the ballet at Angel's request. There, Angel and Cordy got friendly at the possession of two ill-fated lovers.

Then Cordelia noticed that Sophia's clothes were intact

"_Or not. Maybe they just made-out like bandits" _she brushed it off and got back on the subject.

"_What did we do?"_ thought Sophia

"_Well we didn't have sex. I think I'd know. So…big question. I'll talk to him later" _she reasoned

"So how are we gonna get out of here?' Fred asked

"How did you get in?" Wesley said getting his coat on.

"A simple hit and run. We hit then run" Angel told them

"I have an easier way. A transportation spell. Quick and painless. First Wesley, get the suitcases"

He obeyed her and went to retrieve the files.

"Your gonna leave bleedy boy here?" Faith pointed to Pearson

"Something tells me that we won't have to worry about him. He'll survive. And he won't do anything about us"

"How can you be sure?" Angel looked at the body

"Ana told me" she said smiling

Wesley came back with the cases.

"Thanks Wesley" she sincerely told him

"Okay everyone get in the middle and hold hands or we'll all end up in separate dimensions" she warned them.

They followed her instructions and joined hands. Sophia and Wesley felt the surged that rivaled Ana and Dimitri. They shook a bit but ignored each other's reactions. He cleared his throat and she closed her eyes to avoid looking at him. Neither knew what happened between them

"_Transmigration nobis amasa" _Sophia said carefully

A flash of white light surrounded them. Seconds later they were all in the lobby of the Hyperion.

All let go as Angel headed for the couch

"Does your stomach always feel that way after that?"

Cordy laughed

"Now you know what morning sickness feels like" she quipped

Sophia looked at Wesley worriedly. She remembered the feeling of queasiness she had before

"_No I can't be pregnant this early. God your overacting"_

"_She cannot be showing signs of pregnancy this early. Unless she's pregnant with some mystical being like Cordy was" _he shook his head.

"_You two didn't have sex" _they both heard a familiar voice

It was Ana

"_You two didn't do anything out of the ordinary"_

They both sighed in relief. They trusted her to tell them the truth.

That was the last they both heard from Anastasia Wood. A voice of truth and aid for both .

"Ok then now that that's settled" Sophia said to Wesley

"What's settled?" Angel asked from the couch

"My bedtime. I'll love telling you the story. Tomorrow. I'd like to get a head start on my sleep"

"It's 7:30" Gunn informed her

"Really? Feels like midnight" she said sleepily

"Go to sleep Hon, it's been a long day" Cordy gave her friend a hug and sent her off.

"I'm sorry Sophia, but before you go may I talk to you?" Wesley wanted to see what she knew about the incidents.

"_Wesley…urg! Ok fine, even though this'll end with an embarrassing note"_

"I'll be there in 5 minutes"

"All right"

"Hey Wes can I talk to you, in your office?" Angel asked

"Sure" Wesley and Angel headed for the office, taking both briefcases

"Are you sure you don't need anything Sophia?"

"Yeah Fred. Just sleep"

"Hey Soph?" Faith only called her that if something was plaguing her

"Faith what?" she said afraid

"Do you remember if you and Wes…messed around because his shirt didn't get that way from fighting. Or fighting would be morewicked fun" she said with a smile

"_The one question I didn't want to answer"_

She laid her head back on the couch and groaned

"I honestly don't know. I know we didn't have sex for multiple reasons, all of which I don't need to get into."

"All right" the three girls nodded and understood

"Whatever happened. Wesley will be supportive" Cordelia comforted her

"What did you do with Sophia!" screamed Angel

"Nothing, I don't think" Wesley said defensively

"I don't think?" Angel was now pacing around the office

"Well Angel it wasn't me. I know we didn't have sex."

"I'm not mad Wesley. Happy in fact that you finally found the perfect girl. But on the first day?' he said to his friend compassionately

"Angel I didn't have sex with her!" he said frustrated. He plopped in his chair and took off his glasses that he just put on

"I believe you Wesley. It's just that you two can't start it out this way. I really want it to, just not this way"

"Since when did you become so concern with my love life?" he raised his eyebrow and got out of his chair.

"You're my friend Wes and I just want you to--. Your teasing me" he said annoyed

"It's nice to be reminded how much I mean to you" he said messing with him. Angel punched Wesley in the arm and they both laughed

"Thanks Angel" he said pulling his friend into a hug. They patted each other on the back and let go.

"She's great Wesley. It'll work. Just no--"

"I got it" He put his hand up to stop Angel. He smiled at his worried friend.

"Well I gotta go pick up Connor from Lorne's. Poor Guy"

"Connor?"

"No Lorne. He's probably exhausted. Bye Wes"

Angel left and Wesley began searching the files at his desk.

"_Oh dear lord"_ he thought as he read one file.

Sophia opened the door to Wesley's office. She saw him sitting at his desk, staring down at the paper looking utterly confused. It was then that she noticed he had his glasses off which worried her.

"_Is that a character trait?"_

"Wesley what happened?"

"_This bit of news will shock her" _

"Sophia. Anastasia and Dimitri had a child."

"_What?"  
_

"Wait, how's that possible? Well I know how it's possible but when did it happen?"

"One month ago. I just found this file that I must have dropped. "

"You said 'had'."

"Yes, the little girl died about a three weeks before her first birthday"

"That's terrible" she closed her eyes

"You haven't heard the worst news"

"Great there's more?" she didn't think she could take it.

"She was poisoned"

Sophia had to sit down. She never understood why anyone would to harm a child. Especially one who would never be able to fight back. She was silent for a minute and then asked Wesley the question that rattled in her head.

"So you have any idea why Pearson would want to kill her?"

"I haven't a damnest clue" Wesley was disappointed that he didn't know

He sided the files towards her. Sophia reluctantly picked it up and read her name.

"Ekaterina Simons. Our Ekaterina. Their lost loved one"

"They gave her up at birth"

"Probably to save her from Pearson killing her"

_"__How smoothly that went" _she thought acrimoniously

"God" Sophia said with sigh.

She wanted to cry looking at a smiling picture of the brunette little girl and then seeing what the poison had done to her body. Shriveled and pale were her arms and legs. Her green eyes were frozen in terror. She knew what was happening to her, her life taken away at a young age.

"Pearson. God I hope he rots in hell. Ana and Dimitri deserve at least that"

"About Ana. I'm so sorry to say this" he told her with regret

"What happened to her?"

"She died this morning of a heart attack" his voice softening even more than before

"How? She was healthy. Apparently healthy enough to carry a child." Sophia was too distraught to think logically

"The circumstances behind her death are.." he hated telling her again

"Lemme guess 'unknown'. Wow the detectives in these cases really aren't paying attention to anything. Let alone a dead woman. God forbid they solve one damn case." she said with irritation and grief

She saw Wesley's sympathetic look towards her. Her eyes watered profusely with bitter tears. She couldn't hold back the cries for the woman that she felt such sorrow for. She shook her head and turned from him. The tears washed her face as they streamed down.

"No. Wesley. She lost her daughter, her husband, and never gave up hope that someday she would get her closer. And now you want to tell me all that strength she showed me was lost by a heart attack? They killed her! Don't play naïve, you know it too." He turned her around and embraced her. She sobbed into him. All this seemed like pure déjà vu to the two.

"Dimitri told me too. But you also know that Pearson will be punished. You heard the calls from Ana and Dimitri. Right?" He rested his head on hers.

She stopped sniffling and looked at him

"You heard it too? I thought it post partum something"

"They told us that Pearson's karma was about to catch up to him. We have to believe that. That and Dimitri, Ana, and Ekaterina are finally safe. They're happy, no long plagued by possible deaths and anguish. " He felt complete in her arms. The pain he suffered for the Wood family was almost as great as Sophia's but he always remembered to think of the good. He knew he had to share it with her to let some of her pain die. It worked.

She took solace in that and let go of him. He offered her his handkerchief. She took it realizing she was having a breakdown on her first day.

"_Cary Grant has nothing on you" _

"I'm sorry Wesley. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'll go now. Oh the handkerchief. I'll wash it because I know you don't it dirty and used. "

She was about to tell him good-night when he took her hand. She spun slightly with the shock of his touch running through her.

"Never ever feel too uncomfortable to tell me anything Sophia. I'm always here" he told her with his blue eyes alive with affection and compassion.

"_I hope she knows how I feel" _

"Thank you. You know the same goes for me." she squeezed his hand and looked at him with deep meaningful admiration and care

"_Doubt he'll ever need me though. He's always so calm"  
_

He cupped her hand and told her sweetly

" Welcome Home. Good night" he smiled

"Good Night Wesley" Sophia's eyes sparkled as she beamed at him. She let go of his warm hand and headed to her room .

As she walked she said good night to her new family and thought about the day.

"_I was possessed, almost killed someone, did Dios knows what with Wesley, and found someone that might not kill my romantic spirit. Not bad for a first day"_

Sophia fell asleep while Wesley was downstairs sleeping in his chairs. The two dreamed together something amazing. That neither would remember the next day. A connection that both felt but never expressed until one year later.

* * *

_In the Next Chapter:_ I'll give you guys a break and do a short chapter. But this one's important. Your meeting the one, the only...Dramatic music Please?...The Maker! Scream and shreaks! Yes! The evil jumbo himself. And someone will not survive the night. Wow Jee I wonder. Read and Review please! 


	9. Phantasm

**Author's Note: **To say something from _General Hospital, _don't roll your eyes Nia, Sophia and Wesley are our Jason and Sam. Yes that makes no scene to you but it just means that it'll take a while for the two to finally admit their feelings of _"I love you so much!" _Or hey think Luke and Lorelai from _Gilmore Girls. _Got it? But hey think about it. It's hard to tell someone you love that you love them, especially if you don't have a buddy cop relationship with that person's dad. Oh you forgot who's little girl Sophia is. Thus wackiness ensues. Uh oh...do I smell a great American sitcom? No that was failure of a cancelled comedy. Jeepers! But enough of that your about to meet the evil of evils, the creep of creeps, the smelly of the smelly…The Maker! Yeesh! Oh no! But don't worry, your ok, just as long as you don't look him in the eyes, he'll turn you to stone ya know. Ok no he can't but he's a meanie, he'll take your ice cream away and drop it in front of you! I know pure evil! All right. here's chapter 9! Enjoy!

**To My Reviewers:**

**Imzadi:** Again, I'm very sorry for offending you in any way. I sent you an e-mail on this subject, I don't know if you got it. But I promise to lighten up on it. It is really horrid that Pearson killed Ekaterina. And the answer to why will not be reveled YET! Oh yes, I will carry it out as long as I can, but don't worry you got that Rina was the daughter, so this one will be an easy one. Oh, I know which lawyer your talking about. Lilah's assistant! Yep I'm good. Thanks for always reviewing!

**Nookyfiction : **Oh yes Wesley is quite the wild boy, but since he never slept with Lilah, thank god, we can color him innocent. Because he is our lovely British rugby player. I'm so jealous of Leslie and Sophia, and that's sad considering I wrote her. Oh the Maker, he's a hoot! As you will see. And good lucky on the event tomorrow! Thanks for the reviews and the help!

**Chasing the stars:** NIA NIA! Yes they did almost…kick the ground that they didn't, but let's see if I can fix that. Oh yea I can! What's that you say? No I can't well then fine. No more charades for you. Connor does need an attitude adjustment doesn't he? Stupid illusion! It had to be an illusion, because no one can be happy in the Buffyverse. Thanks for reviewing hon!

**Nala147 :** Thank you for sticking through! Can you believe it was actually longer? LOL..I do tend to go on and on. Thanks for the review!

* * *

"I must admire your persistence in the handling of your assignment" 

A bleeding now conscience Leigh Pearson looked up from the chair he had managed to sit in after the attack. In his pool of blood stood The Maker.

"Maker, I know you told me not to harm them, but he was about to kill me."

The old man walked over to Pearson. His cane aided him as he strode. His look of deep seeded hatred and the fire of ambition raged in him.

"Oh, of course. No, I understand your obligation to your life." he said with his voice stained of sarcasm

"I would give my life for the Order. Please Please believe that"

"Has no one told you that groveling is beneath the Order. How shameful" he said shaking his head.

Pearson mustered up all his strength and fell to the Maker's feet.

"But I am beneath you and everything"

"Dear Lord Man, Leigh get off your knees. It reduces your being. Which I must say isn't much"

"Of course. My sincerest apologies" he said rising from his position.

The Maker looked disgusted with Pearson as he looked out the window.

"Do you supposed they'll fall in love?" It was an odd question

"I think they might" Pearson was afraid of what might happen next.

"Well, Isn't that grand. They fall in love and then marry. How blissful. How utterly beautiful. They'll live out their lives and not even know. Do you think they know who they are?" he said with frustration

"Not at this point, sir" Pearson was careful to respond

"Good. They shouldn't know. When they do, that's when their paradise collapses. How about we let them live for a year. Knowing those two they'll flutter about without a notion of how the other's feeling. Although Sophia, she seems like an intelligent young vibrant woman." He saw Sophia as he saw her mother. Lovely and unattainable.

"She is. And Wesley gets to take her" he said with lusty images in his head

"Is that all you think about? They both are important, unfortunately. They'll either end us or help us. You know this"  
"Yes" he knew the prophesy well

"Then, my dear friend. Why would you recklessly try to kill Wesley Wyndam-Price!" his lost temper caused The Maker to push Pearson to the floor. Although old in age the Maker was young in strength. A helpless Pearson hated everything about that day.

"I wasn't thinking sir. I can never be as sorry about anything in my whole life"

"Really? Because I always thought you regretted sacrificing your mother for you success was the thing you were most sorry for" he commented with a smirk.

"Nothing compared to today sir" he coward at the sight of the maker looming over him.

The Maker suddenly had a smile on his face

"Yes you do. Don't you. Well, then I'll make you an offer."

"Offer? Oh anything my god"

"I'll let you live, if you leave Los Angeles and Cabrel. Also you will never see any of the members of the order. Nor, will you ever speak of the order."

Pearson thought about it. He would have to sign all of his money in Cabrel to his secretary Danica, who was a member of the order, and never come back to the only home he knew.

"I'll do it"

It took him one second to decide. He stood up to see his fate.

"Good choice. Now draft up the documents and sign everything over."

Pearson did as he was told. He ordered Danica to arrange his resignation form as The Maker wanted.

_I Leigh Jonathon Pearson I do herby secede as CEO of Cabrel Incorporated and give command to Danica Blythe Walters. Ms. Walters will now be in charge of the management and decisions of Cabrel. I resign any power in the company……" _

The document went on and on.

The Maker looked over the page and agreed.

"Everything looks in order."

"You actually going to sign everything to me?" Danica was excited that after years of taking Pearson's sexual harassment for the Order, she was finally being rewarded. Her green eyes gleamed as she saw what she was getting.

"Yes, Danica. The company needs to go to a member of the Order. Since you are the highest ranking member in Cabrel in the Order, it all goes to you." Pearson was annoyed by the redhead's question. She knew the answer but wanted Pearson to say it out loud. A sort of big

"Look who's in charge now asshole" to an arrogant Leigh Pearson.

The girl smiled while she signed the paper after Pearson gave away his whole life.

"That'll be all Danica" The Maker told her

"Yes sir" she bowed in reverence to the Maker. She walked out of the office a billionaire

"Now Leigh, you'll have to write a letter that states that you're gone forever and that no one should look for you because you want to be left in peace. You have a medical disease that is going to kill you soon. Simple enough?"

"Yes sir" Pearson took out of piece of his cream stationary and began to write.

_Dear Family and Friends _

_I must leave for medical reasons. I am dying of an unknown disease and my doctors have told me to leave Los Angeles as soon as possible. I need my rest for the remaining last days. These past months I have been dealing with excruciating pain and the fear of death over my head. And now I am ready to let go and return to my maker. Please do not search for me. Respect my last wishes as a dying man. Everything has been taken care of. Danica is now in charge of Cabrel, and that is a choice that I will be forever proud of. I am sure of her dedication to the job and to me. Cynthia, please know that daddy loves you and will always be with you. I love you all and pray for your acceptance and happiness in life. _

_Love_

_Leigh Pearson _

Pearson started to weep when he read over the letter. He left behind his 15 year old daughter. He never really knew he considering that his ex-wife Rosemary had taken her away when Leigh joined the Order. She knew that he was an occult of some matter and told him that their daughter wouldn't be brainwashed. Rosemary and Cynthia left for Phoenix and never saw Leigh again. That's when the last piece of humanity left in him died.

"Impressive Leigh. You seem human in this letter. What happened?" he told the broken Pearson with a laugh

"There you are, sir" He handed the Maker the letter.

Now in his possession was Leigh's whole life. His money, his power, and his death. The Maker sat down his the head chair and relaxed.

"All right Leigh. Ready to know your fate?"

"Yes"

At that moment Pearson clutched his chest and started to breathe heavily.

"You...you!" he said as he fell, again, to the floor.

"You thought I would let you live. Honestly Leigh, don't you know me after all these years?"

A elongated heart attack hit Pearson. It was then that all his humanity came back to him and he saw The Order of the Black Shadow for what it really was. A power hungry cult with madmen and women, whose sole purpose was to kill the world of all purity.

"Any last words?" The Maker crouched down to Pearson's red face.

"Your wrong. They'll never help you. They'll unmake you---" he managed to lift his hand up

He was about to name him when The Maker, when his heart gave up. With one last heart beat came one last tear. A tear for his lost life in The Order .

"_I'm sorry" _he thought as he let go of his life.

The Maker saw Pearson's hand fall to the floor. He checked his wrist to find no pulse.

"It took you long enough" he told the dead body.

The Maker had used dark magiks to bring about a heart attack in Pearson. The members of The Order could only die naturally, not by a machine or by human.

The Maker surveyed the body and smiled happily. Then he noticed he had to do something with the dead former CEO's body.

He called upon his demon god to evaporate the body. In a swift motion of black and gray dust and cloud, Pearson's body fell to pieces and finally faded away. All of his blood was gone from the floor and chairs. Any trace of Leigh Pearson was everlastingly no more.

"I did a fantastic job" he said proudly. He put on his hat and coat as he exited Cabrel

"_Pearson, ever the fool. He's wrong. They will help me. They have an obligation to, well they know they have an obligation if they're smart" _

Somehow The Maker wasn't comforted by that thought. He knew deep in that black hole of his soul that Sophia and Wesley would never help him achieve his goal.

And he was right.

* * *

_In the Next Chapter: _A year has past in the wonderfully whimsical world Mr. Wyndam-Pryce and Ms. Sophia (Giles) Avila, and things are still the same. Wow with the eventfulness. A recap of the year that was and the events that where. Including a lost, a first argument, and flashes of insanity that both feel. A pregnant Sophia and an exhausted Wesley warming a bottle? What! No one told me this! This information was leaked! Carl Rove it was him! Plus another demonic presence enters the L.A little shop of horrors. Fun no? All right no. Read and Review this and the next chapter. Please! I will buy everyone a cupcake and a pony if you do. 


	10. This Years Past Afterglow

**Author's Note:** When someone goes through an entire year adoring someone else, they tend to be a little on the high wire of stressed. It gets even worse when those unrequited lovely feelings linger and never go away, especially when you don't know if the other half feels the same way. Congratulations, you now know the emotions of our favorite almost-couple! A year has past and things really haven't changed, but the flashes and the… Well you'll see soon. You know when your at a movie where the couple can't see that their perfect for each other, yet they don't see it? Be prepared to have that emotion right now. But, the anguish will all be over soon for both of them. I'll leave you with that. Oh yeah, the cupcakes and ponies are in the mail.It was hardtraining them to get in the boxes and not eat the cupcakes, well I still have the scars. Enjoy Chapter 10!

**To My Reviewers:**

**Imzadi:** Leigh was a horrible person, but he tried to reach redemption. It was just too late for his soul. Well, the Master, who will never have a soul, does have one main objective, but unfortunately, I can't tell you. Sorry! Please keep reading and you'll find out. Trust me, it's a great story if I do say so myself. LOL. Thanks for the reviews!

**Nookyfiction **: Dear No! There is no tape, that would be really messy. I think we should schedule a "Naughty turn nice" playtime for the Maker. He needs a good yelling. And please Update DDL and FBD…YAY to those stories! Did the pony come for you birthday? I made it do a special dance, and I may have put it a yellow shirt on it. I took it off of Lex, don't ask how. Thanks for the reviews!

**Chasing the stars:** No why not Topher! Well, I'll give you the un-edited version of the murder. Hee hee! Well, we know now why Wesley is good with guns. And just because I went a little crazy with the songs from the greatest puppet musical of all time, does not mean…well yeah I see your point, but You loved that song! It's the best one about hidden secrets. Oh yeah Rod from _Avenue Q_, you know what I'm talking about. Thanks for the review. Lylas.

**Nala147:** Here it is a nice long chapter! Sorry I made you wait, I just made it extra great. And there will be a Wesley asking out Sophia or a Sophia asking out Wesley. But not until, well maybe the next chapter. I know I'm evil, I'm gonna have to make you wait another chapter, but this one will be worth it. Maybe… Thanks for the review!

* * *

"Do you trust me?" It was a simple question 

"How can you ask that? Of course I do" He reassured her with his strong yes

Sophia Avila and Wesley-Wyndam Pryce were in the middle of a dilemma.

"Then do as you say" she stated firmly

"Sophia" He pouted

"No you either do or don't" she put her hand up in frustration

He sighed as he handed her the device

"Only because I trust you Avila" he flashed those big blues at her

She gave him that dazzling smile and pushed the button

"Here we go"

And then came the noise. The noise like a blast in Wesley's ears.

"_Rainbow Randolph!" _

On this Thursday night, Sophia made her good friend Wesley watch one of her favorite movies--_Death to Smoochy_

She laughed giddily and looked at his skeptical face

"Wesley, I know underrated movies. You'll find it annoying at the beginning because I know you, but then you'll love it."

Wesley raised his eyebrow and smirked

"I highly doubt it"

"You thought you'd hate _Tuck Everlasting_. Now, what Mr. Wyndam-Pryce did you say to me at the end of it? Oh yes." Her British accent came out.

"It was quite an enjoyable movie, I must say"

"I did not" he chuckled

She took the blanket from Wesley's side of the couch.

"Do you mind?" she shyly smiled

"No, no. Are you cold?" He set those amazing blue eyes on her.

"_Then why would she need the blanket?"_

"Intelligent me forgot my sweater at the apartment" She felt a little stupid but that's why Wesley always had a blanket in his office and at home for her. Sophia was always too warm, but there was that occasional day in the winter when she would spend the night researching and Wesley would cover her on the couch when she fell asleep. The deal went for him too. She would find him asleep on his books. Then would always remove his glasses, tell a sleepwalking him to follow her and guide him to the hotel rooms to lay him down to rest and fall fast into slumber. It was the way they were.

In the beginning , Sophia always thought she and Wesley had something special, but she got scared and he was too afraid to get hurt. They both needed each other, but neither were prepared to deal with possible love matches. So they settled for being co-workers and great friends. From one winter to the next the two were an unbeatable pair. The Undercover and research team that everyone wanted and everyone could get, for a price. Of course, it was mainly them because neither had a love life. The rest of the Angel Investigations team was married or engaged. Cordy, Angel and 4 year old Connor were always busy. Fred and Gunn were trying for a baby, and Faith and Lorne had recently gotten engaged at Thanksgiving. It was all work, friends, and dinners at Wesley's every Thursday night for Sophia. The dinners weren't romantic. It was more a rented video and a fabulous dish made by Sophia or Wesley, they alternated every week. Finally, Sophia went out with a former client named William Boyd for a date, but then she discovered she never had any feelings for him. She realized she would never love Will or anyone because something was missing from her life. That's when her musical epiphany occurred.

She was trying to figure out why she couldn't make it work with Will when she cast a spell. Well, to say the least it went a little crazy. She wished to know the "way of her heart" and apparently, Sophia had song in her. Everywhere she went she heard a song being sung by her and her friends.

Sophia was walking down the street and suddenly started to sing a song about an unknown person in her life.

"_Tied up in ancient history, I didn't believe in destiny. I'd giving up and giving in, I just couldn't take the hurt again. I look up your standing next to me. I'm yours and suddenly your mine What a feeling in my soul. Love burns brighter than sunshine." _

"Aqualung?" she was confused and ran to the Hyperion to see Cordy, Fred, and Faith pulling a The Supremes look.

Cordy and the Cordettes--Fred and Faith sang backup.

"_Whishin and hopin and thinkin and prain. Plainin and dreamin each night of his charms, that won't get you into his arms" _

Scarily, it had chorography.

"_When did I switch lives with Ally McBeal?"_ she thought as she was being serenaded. She closed her eyes for a second and was greeted by another odd sight. _  
_

Angel and Gunn sang double on a song while dressed in matching powder blue suits. Yee scary she thought.

"_How long must you wait for it, how long must you pay for it?"_

Then a fast switch to the hoozey by piano man Lorne

"_Your lovely just the way you look tonight. Mr. Tony Bennett everyone!" _

Actually, Lorne had an encore. A very interesting encore

"_Your body is a wonderland. Your body is a wonderland I'll use my hands. Yeah Sophie" _

After Lorne's unique set, Sophia was suddenly in an empty jazz club. She was dressed in a black evening gown and was romantically serenaded by a certain gentleman. His songs and voice made her feel alive in herself. She felt liberated and let her heart open to the possibility of happiness with him.

"_Blued boy meets a brown eyed girl. Oh the sweetest thing. Baby's got blue skies up ahead. Ain't love the sweetest thing" _

That song was for half the message…but it was that message that was the reason.

"_Wait, that's not really uplifting if you hear all of it. But it is realistic and crazily true" _she thought

"_This is my call I belong to you. This is my call to sing the melodies of you. I can do nothing else. I love you" _

By the dear Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. Three songs, each of value and strength.

"_Waves of joy are drifting through my open mind possessing and caressing me. " _

The last one hit Sophia so hard she cried when she heard his voice. The line that reminded her of her past and future. Wesley stared to cry with her as she fell into his arms and they kissed for the first time. It felt right in every way. Their souls seemed to mold into one as they were in each other's arms. They were both consumed by each other's love for the other. She broke away and embraced him tightly. Suddenly she looked down and saw a child, a little girl. The biggest bright blue eyes looked at her while her raven black hair swished as turned her head and smiled.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Sophia's tears awoke her. The spell was all a dream. She dreamt of her own personal feelings and secret yearlings

"_One normal dream. That's all I want" _She told her ceiling.

That was one month ago. She never told anyone about it, but everyone could tell she was hiding something. She got extra jumpy around Wesley and blamed it on her coffee craze.

Sophia eventually forgot about it and everything went back to normal. Well as normal as paranormal work could be.

As for Wesley, he became comfortable around Sophia, but never lost his romantic feelings for her. All those dinners were between friends, but one was hopelessly in love. He waited for the perfect opportunity to tell her his feelings, and it blew up in his face. On the night he arranged a romantic dinner at his apartment, Sophia was called by a client to help him on an emergency. Turn out that the client was lying and actually wanted ask Sophia if she wanted to have dinner sometime. William Boyd came to the Angel team as a rich young entrepreneur who had hauntings in his house and Sophia and Wesley were hired to exterminate the sprits. Wesley always showed his distaste for Will when he would come to the hotel and flirt endlessly with Sophia. She never flirted back, but that was because she was too enthralled in the work. But Wesley always saw it and it made him sick. That was when he realized he needed to do something so that they could finally fall in love. He planned the whole event and knew exactly what to do, with the help of Cordelia, to woo Sophia. Unfortunately, he got a call from her 30 minutes before the dinner saying that she was needed at the Manderhal Mansion. She was so apologetic, it made Wesley feel more crushed than before. She promised to take a rain check and told him she would see him the next day.

By the next day Wesley had lost his nerve. She walked in with a smile of insecurity and he was automatically worried. Now, over the last couple of months Wesley and Sophia talked about everything, but family because that was too personal for both, and Sophia confided in him over matters both were involved in. But this time, for some reason in her stomach, she didn't want to tell him the truth about why Will called her. She also felt like she was betraying Wesley by even thinking about going out with Will.

She did tell him. She felt she needed to.

Wesley actually accepted it, for about a minute.

"You could do so much better Sophia"  
That outraged her. For some reason, she got so angry at him. She ranted on and on about how Will was a great guy.

"Plus, I can't around forever for--" he was hanging on her every word

"_On you Wesley. Yeah I can say that. He doesn't even think of me in that way"_

"For someone else to come along. We're not all as lucky as our friends"

_"Because you never moved, she lost faith." _He wanted to embrace her and tell her everything, but instead he lost his temper. Well, as much as a British man could

"Fine Sophia, do whatever pleases you. Just know this Boyd is not who you think he is" he looked her straight in the eyes, which surprised her.

She scowled at him and slammed the door to his office. She went on the date that night to prove Wesley wrong. Will was a nice guy, but all she could think about was how she fought with Wesley and how furious she was with him.

Wesley went home and irately flipped through the channels of his TV thinking about how Sophia wasn't on a date with him, but with the James Spader-the-only-reason-he-knew-was-because-Sophia-made-him-watch-_Pretty in Pink-_and-not-_Secretary-_because-she-was embarrassed-look-a-like Boyd. He sighed in disgust at the thought.

"_I'll just retire for the evening" _

He went through the motions of his late night routine, even though it was 7 at night, and went to bed. Sleep was not part of the deal for him that night. He ended up back on his couch watching BBC America where _Coupling_ was on

"_You won't admit you love me and so how am I ever to know. You only tell me perhaps perhaps perhaps" _

"_Bloody Hell"_ Even a show's theme song about endless relationships was screaming at him.

He decided to go over some cases. He picked up the suitcase that he used on the Wood/Olivetti case and was swarmed with images of him and Sophia.

"_You never stop" _he thought unhappily.

He opened the case and saw the pen Sophia had bought him for his birthday. It was a beautiful dark blue Armani pen she spent, as she said

"_Next to nothing, so don't even try to return it" _

It had his initials on the side and the year at the top. He wrote with it everyday and she smiled when she saw him with it.

Tonight, he picked it and grabbed a piece of loose paper from the briefcase. He wrote what he was thinking.

"_Memories of the past, emotions of the present, loves of the future" _

"I'm must be a loon" he said tossing aside the paper. It was out of nowhere, but he needed to get it out of his system. Back to business for Wesley as he read his old research books and drifted into sleep. The next thing he knew he was awoken by his cell phone. He rubbed his eyes and yawned while he picked up the phone. He flipped it open in one swift motion.

"Wyndam-Price"

"Wesley, find the --- You both need to--" static overcame the phone call.

He knew the voice well, or thought he did. It sounded too familiar

"Sophia, I can't understand you!"

"I'm--" the woman dropped off and hung up.

"Sophia! Sophia!" he tried to talk to her but he failed

He woke up screaming her name. Then he realized his own mind was playing tricks on him.

"A bloody dream?" he was thoroughly annoyed by that fact. Seeming insane, Wesley walked to his kitchen to fix some coffee.

"Oh…" he looked at the coffee pot in his hands and dropped it in the sink out of frustration.

Even coffee reminded him of her. Her obsession with caffeine, her pen, and now her voice. She was haunting him and he could find no escape.

Sophia didn't have any luck either. She couldn't pay attention to Will for the life of her. He was talking about his business or bunnies, she had no idea. All she thought about was how Wesley was wrong and how he wasn't.

"_If he would just admit how he doesn't feel that way I could just get rejected and move on. But for 1 year, I've been uncertain about all his emotions. I thought I let it go six months ago. He didn't move forward and I was too scared. You know, it's my fault. Why the hell am I complaining? It's my fault too. I should have said something, but no I wanted to "be pursued" by a wonderful guy. High expectations lead to higher disappointments. "  
_

"Sophia are you ok?" Will's green eyes stared at her questionably

"I'm great Will, go on" she nodded her head and tried to go on with the date.

Wesley tossed and turned after a second attempt at going to bed. He couldn't place his body in a well enough position for rest. His thoughts were like a marching band playing inside his room. Finally after exhausting himself with worry, he fell into slumber. It wasn't a smooth dream, but the next morning he didn't remember. It had become a normal occurrence for him. He got ready that morning determined to not show his sleepiness and anxiousness.

Sophia had felt guilty about ignoring Will after he was a complete gentleman on the date, but she knew her heart wasn't in it . He asked if they could date again and she declined. He took it well and kissed her on the cheek. He dropped her off at her apartment and left. Her lovely apartment had a Mediterranean feel and was blocks away from Wesley's.

"I have to let go of Wesley" she thought getting dressed for bed. She went to sleep that night with thoughts flying left to right. She tried to keep her eyes closed, but they would open in seconds after closing them. She put allusions in her head about Wesley and her in her aunt's house in Spain. Or she and Wesley in Paris for the weekend for work and then they would go sightseeing for fun. With those thoughts comforting her, she fell asleep. As with Wesley, she didn't remember her dream the next morning and thought she didn't have one.

The next day Wesley was at his desk working on the Dolman case when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in"

The door opened and he saw Sophia in her red skirt and a light red shirt.

"Oh, hello Sophia" he said softly

"Hey Wesley" he smiled slightly

_"Wow this is uncomfortable" _she thought

"_I should go first" _He said to himself

"Wesley I--

"I just--"

They interrupted each other then smiled at the awkward situation. The two had fought but over work, never over a personal matter.

"I insist" he motioned her to come forth, sit down, and say what she wanted to say.

"It's ok Wesley, you go first" He saw her persistence and decided not to argue

"I just wanted to apologize for my rude behavior yesterday and they way we left it. I always incredibly out of line with my comments, and hope you forgive me"

She took one look at his bright blue eyes and melted.

"I accept your apology Wesley" then she pulled herself away from his beauty

"_You were a prick, but a lovely prick" _

"I know you just want what's best for me. And I'm sorry for snapping at you, it was uncalled for. I'm sorry" Now her big brown puppy eyes entranced him

"No need Sophia. Let's just forget it"

He got up from his chair and walked over to her.

He did what he always did with her. He held her hand and she smiled. Then they pulled into each other with a hug.

"Friends again?" she needed to say it for it to stay that way

"_Just friends" _she thought while she pulled away from him.

She had decided long ago to never use her empathic powers on her friends for her own personal gain, even when it hurt. She never knew how Wesley felt because of the promise to herself.

"Friends" he said reluctantly

"_And that's the way it's going to be, so accept it Pryce. It's the only way for you two to go on" _

So they both agreed to it, even though both never followed it. Sophia never went out with Will or anyone and Wesley was still single in the city.

It was a couple months after that when she cast the spell and she knew she had to confront her feelings or let them go once an for all.

She got her answer. It was so blatantly obvious to her heart all along, yet somehow it was never made known. That Monday morning after the dream, she was so uncomfortable at work. She bumped into Wesley a lot, she dropped everything, and she drifted off in thought. She explained to him that it was a bad reaction to some food and lack of coffee. He nodded his head and led her to the couch to sit down. That was when Sophia had a flash and saw a tired Wesley smiling at her.

"Darling , she won't sleep unless you leave her alone. I warmed the bottle, so you rest… Oh I love you" he took her hand

"What?" she was shocked by every word of that sentence. She snapped out of whatever she was in and heard him clearly

"Sophia, you need to sleep and stop drinking coffee so heavily" he really did have her hand, it was just held in a 'Hey kid, your all right' kind of way.

"_I need to relax" _she thought instantly

"Sure Wes, just don't worry. I'm ok" she gave him a look of assurance and tapped his hand

"_Friends, God, why didn't I just say how I felt back then" _she thought getting off the couch and heading into his office.

Eventually, she put in the back of her mind. The month passed and there they were normal again and getting used to the whole friends thing. They went back to the routine they were used to. The dinners and the movies that lasted them the whole Thursday evening. The research books and weekly discussions on Sophia's magical progression. With Sophia, Wesley got to stretch his watcher muscles by, what else, watching and advising her. With Wesley, Sophia got the best guidance and support a witch and girl could have. They complimented each other in a way everyone else saw but couldn't explain.

It was that November that a mystery from their past came into their present. After Sophia and Wesley discovered that Leigh Pearson had fled the country, Angel found a demon that fit the description of the monster that killed the employees of Cabrel. Gunn, Angel, and Faith all hunted it down and killed it after it confessed to all the murders. They all assumed Pearson and the demon were in alliance. The demon would get his soul count and Pearson would get more power in the company. At least that was what the demon told the Investigations gang before he went poof. Cordelia officially closed the case and filed it away with the other solved cases. It was forgotten and everyone went back to life as usual. Now the case had to be reopened with the fact that the murders were happening again. But that was work and Sophia and Wesley now were in his apartment watching a movie about conspiracies in the children's television.

"_Only you could make me watch this_" he thought while her eyes were fixed on the screen.

He saw Edward Norton dressed as a big fuchsia rhinoceros and decided to lay down. He wondered what was the best position to put himself in that would disturb Sophia.

"_If I move my leg to the side and to the right, maybe she won't notice" _He worked it out in his head and tried to maneuver himself. This miscalculation ended with Wesley's legs on Sophia's lap. She looked at him for a minute while he was still trying to move around.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry" he said blushing

"Well Wes, it could have been worse. You could have kicked me in the head. It's ok. Don't worry" he said with a slight laugh

"_Is he still so uncomfortable with me? I should ask him after the movie"_

Wesley tried his best to get back into the regular position. Wesley's maneuver ended in embarrassment when Sophia lost her balance trying to help him and she grabbed on to him. They both ended up on the floor tangled in the blanket. If it weren't for Wesley's quick reaction, Sophia would have hit her head on his coffee table. He held on to her as they rolled on the carpet. She landed on top of him and was breathing heavily.

"_Oh …God_" she thought as she realized she was on top of her friend and boss

"_Oh My" _He thought as he noticed that the woman he loved was on top of him

She was in shock for a moment and then quickly got off of him. She stood up and went to the other end of the living room . She stood there while she looked at the door.

"I'm so sorry Wesley. " She then noticed the movie was still going. The happy music of Smoochy the rhino and friends was playing in the background while her face had to be the brightest shade of pink.

"_Because the dream wasn't enough, now we have to go through another couple of days of uncomfortable looks and mannerisms_" She was so mad that things usually got ruined when she and Wesley were finally getting to a point of comfortableness.

_"What are we to do now? I've never had a moment like that."_ It felt right and uncomfortable at the same time.

"No Sophia, it was an accident. There's no reason to apologize. We both fell off of that sofa, odd as it was. I blame it on the movie" he walked over to her and took her hand.

"_Nice joke" _She thought unhappily

"It's ok Soph" His deep blue eyes dove into her big browns

She looked at him and sighed

"_I love when he makes me forget" _Sophia smiled

"I think It's time that--" Sophia was going to suggest they have dinner or watch the movie.

At that moment Wesley's cell rang the usual standard ring. Sophia put her hands on her hips

"How many times have I told you there are other ringtones in the world" she jabbed at him

"Well parting is such sweet sorrow" He told her jokingly while he headed for the phone.

"_Shakespeare's rolling in his grave Wes" _She was glad to see they were back in friend mode

He picked it up without looking at the ID

"_Another thing I warned you about" _Sophia always warned him one day he would regret not checking to see who was calling

"Wyndam-Pryce. Angel? What happened? Oh, well next time don't say it like that, you frightened me. No she's here with me" At that point Wesley excused himself and walked into his bedroom

Sophia nodded to him while she stopped the movie and cleaned up the mess. She had the distinct impression that she and Wesley were needed at the Hyperion.

"No you didn't interrupt a date Angel"

"Well, Wes, what was I supposed to think. It's night and you have Sophia over for a dinner, and you took a long time to answer the phone" He told him in a sly manner

"Angel, we are just friends. I don't understand why you think otherwise"

"Because you've been in love with her since she came to us" He stated to his hopelessly romantic friend

"Well, I'm not anymore. Anyway why did you call?" Wesley was concerned with the case

"Gunn and Fred were out tonight and found a dead body in the alley matching the description of that case Sophia first did. "

"The Olivetti/ Wood case? But we closed that a year ago."

" Yeah but the body was mutilated in a way only the demon in that case killed his victims"

"Last my sources heard Pearson was missing. Angel, you killed that demon, unless it was revived by a mystic cult of some kind"

"That's the guess. Anyway, I need you and Sophia over here, if it isn't too much trouble" he laughed

"We'll be right over" Wesley said with an annoyed tone. He closed his cell phone and walked out of the room to see a bright flash and Sophia in an odd look.

She was pregnant, 6 months it seemed.

"Why are looking at me like that? God, you have your husband's child and all you get is a glare. I think it kicked! Come feel!" she rubbed her enlarged tummy

"Sophia? How…?" he swallowed roughly

"Well, as I recall you and I were very happy it was our anniversary and you covered the apartment in roses and had champagne waiting. That led to this happy occasion" she smiled at him

He closed his eyes ad opened them to see a non knocked up by him Sophia staring worriedly.

"What did Angel say? And why were you mumbling about champagne and roses?" she walked over to him

"Your not pregnant!" He said softly trying to absorb it

"_Ok that was random" _she felt his forehead and he took her hand and put it to her stomach

"Sophia, your not pregnant." he said happily

"Neither are you. God Wes, what did you get hit with? Oh what did you get hit with?" she was worried that he was hit with some kind of spell whammy.

"No, no. But this is reality and your not pregnant and I'm not insane" he hugged her and then let go. She wanted to kiss for his concern and slap him silly for everything else , mostly the slap part .

"I'd beg to differ" she told him

"_What's going on?" _she was too lost in his madness

"Wesley what happened to you?" Sophia motioned him to sit down. It was then he noticed he was rambling about Sophia being pregnant and not pregnant.

"_All right, she finds you mad, who wouldn't at this moment. Save her sanity Pryce" _

"I'm sorry. Nothing, sleep depravation. Oh Angel needs us"

"Why didn't you tell me before?" The kissing yearning was gone and the slapping part was perfectly playing in her mind

_"Were you too busy seeing flying fairies?"_

" It slipped my mind. We need to leave"

"All right We'll take my car, or do you not want me to drive because of my fragile condition?" she joked

"I will explain later. Right now we need to leave" He opened the door for her

She rolled her eyes and told him fine. They took Sophia's car while she drove, she didn't trust him behind the wheel, and they arrived at the Hyperion.

Sophia guided Wesley through the doors as the rest heard Wesley say

"My lord Sophia, I'm quite fine, it was a flash of something"

"Flash? That's weird. I--" she opened the door fully to see everyone starting at the couple

"Hey Everyone, we came as soon as we could" she smiled

"Yes, what's new on this case?" he went straight to Angel and Gunn. Lorne came out of the backroom

"_Oh yeesh, Vibes of unrequited love. Will Jude Law and a Spanish wide eyed Catherine Zeta-Jones ever marry? Well I know the answer but still." _

"Uh, all right work sure. Sophia can I talk to you a minute" Cordy gave her friend a look while she set a sleeping Connor down in his play area.

"What for Cordy?" she seemed to want to move forward on the case

"Oh you'll see. Real quick" She smiled that "Oh wow do you have to explain" smile

"OK Cord" Cordelia led Sophia to Wesley's office

While Fred and Faith were comparing old and new police reports, Angel, Gunn, and Lorne were trying to search Wesley for clues.

"The Magnash Demon seems the most accurate match for this series of murders in the--. Now what?" He was annoyed at how many of those looks he got over the past year.

"Oh your gonna pretend that you didn't spend the night with Soph?"

"Gunn for the fifteenth time, nothing happens. We've done this for a year. This dance of lost emotions and false hopes. I know what it all means now"

"Oh, butter buns, there's no false hope. I, well--"

"Lorne, there are people being savagely murdered in Los Angeles, may we please focus on that?"

"_And not on the fact that she'll never love me back" _It broke him to say that

They all understood and got back on task.

Cordelia closed the door to Wesley's office and turned to Sophia

"Blood pressure…well the British are good with the nonchalant but you aren't. Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on between you two?"

"Why won't anyone accept the fact that Wesley and I are just friends? It's not a foreign concept" Cordelia knew well enough when Sophia was lying.

"This coming from the girl who worried and over analyzed over that man for a whole year and during that year said 'Men and woman cannot be friends unless one is a relationship' Cordelia walked around the desk to sit in Wesley's chair.

"I only said that after I saw _When Harry met Sally_. That movie screws up your comments" Sophia stood standing as to stand her ground.

" You saw it with Wesley!" Cordy jabbed at her

"Because he never saw the ending and it was on. Your reading too much into this" Sophia was now talking with her hands. Something she only did when she was happy, excited, or extremely frustrated.

"All I'm saying is if you two keep this up you'll burn out. And fast"

"You really think it's just that easy to say 'Hey, I like you. No not like a friend. Oh Wesley don't get uncomfortable. Don't take off the glasses. All right you like me as a friend. You know that was joke? Yeah. I'm hilarious'. Well Cordelia. I'll say it once. Wesley and I are just friends" The words were wrong but she needed to get used to it

"Look I know your scared, but when has that ever stopped you. When you were in that office almost exposed, you risked your life to see if Wesley was ok. That was your first day at work and you knew then that you had a connection."

"I wasn't going to let him die. That day had a lot of unexplained occurrences. For instance I faint and next thing I knew we were in a weird cuddle"

"Yeah, and that was a sign by the powers that be" she pointed to her friend.

"Did they tell you that?' she skeptically crossed her arms.

"No but that does mean--"

"Then there's your answer" she walked toward her friend and sat on the edge of the desk

"_How can I put this?" _

"Cordelia, it's been a year and nothing whatsoever has happened between the two of us. He would have wanted it, he would have acted. To your knowledge did he ever?"

At this point, Cordelia could have told her about the dinner before Will, or about all those talks she had with Wesley about how to tell someone you have feelings for them. That one conversation she remembered.

"_Wesley just tell her"  
_

_"What?"  
_

It was a Friday afternoon after work when Cordelia caught Wesley lovingly looking at Sophia.

"_Coy isn't a color that fits you. Look, if you want to ask her out, then do it. What's to loose?"  
_

_"She's Rupert Giles's daughter and my colleague"_

"_Wesley she's a big girl, her daddy doesn't control her love life. The colleague thing? What are the rest of us doing?"  
_

_"That's different"  
_

_"How. Please enlighten me on the hows"_

"_Well, for one your all married or engaged"  
_

_"Right, your point?'  
_

_"Your in stable relationships. If Sophia and I try and it doesn't work out, I don't think I'll be able to pretend that everything's jolly"  
_

_"Who said that love isn't a risk? Plus I don't think you two won't marry"_

"_Marry? What--you had a vision"_

"_What? No! Just a girl's instincts. Anyway, here I'll help you instigate the whole thing. You will call her for dinner. It'll be a romantic "lets get together forever" kinda thing. And you'll have the greatest planner ever" _She bowed gracefully. Wesley pulled her into a hug and laughed.

"_Thank you so much Cordy"_

"_I want to see you happy, and Sophia is your soul mate"_

"_Soulmate?"_

"_So I got a little vision" _

"_I didn't hear that" _

"_Of course" _They looked at each other and smiled.

"_Oh they both really need me. Besides who else can plan a wedding in less than a year?" _She was already thinking of what kind of cake she should get.

Now was when Cordelia should have said something, but she didn't. It was the feeling that she should let the two lovebirds write their own destiny.

"Well Cordelia?"

She changed her mind and was about to tell her what Wesley had done for her when the man himself knocked on the door.

"I was wondering if you two had finished. Terribly sorry but we need Sophia"

"_You mean I" _Thought Cordy annoyed. She shook it off and nodded to Sophia.

"We'll finish later. Go on"

"Ok" she smiled and went with Wesley.

Cordelia was left in the room to think about what she could have said and what the outcome would have been.

"_So these are the bumps in the road to ecstasyland, they both are in love but neither will say anything and I have to but out. Why me?"_

She got up off the chair and walked out of the office to hear the gang talking.

"Oh did you guys forget to inform me about the impromptu meeting"

"I thought it was best you rested honey" Angel had noticed Cordelia had been restless lately

"I'm fine Angel. Bring me up to speed"

"Basically the murders of the Olivetti/Wood case have been copied or have continued"

"Yes, the murders match the same M.O. of that case. The demon may be the Speincal demon. This creature drains the life out of the victims, but doesn't kill them instantly. It keeps the heart pumping until it feeds off all the energy of the person and then strikes the heart to insure the death." Wes informed

"Oh lovely long death" Fred squirmed because of the thought

"So how do we stop this life obsessive thing?" Faith was ready to rumble. Wesley looked for his research book, when Sophia handed it to him.

"Thank you. We need to kill it the same way it kills. A large sword through the hearts"

"Hearts?" Gunn had a very gruesome visual in his head

"It possesses two"

"I know I'm gonna regret this but where exactly are they?" Lorne put down his sun breeze to prevent a bad reaction.

"Nowhere odd. " Wesley tried to remember where it was. For some reason it alluded him

"It's in it's chest and head" Sophia chimed in to save him

"Wicked. When do we strike?" Faith looked at the weapon's cabinet, probably to get first pick on a weapon

"It attacks in the morning when people have the most liveliness" Wesley informed them

"Tomorrow morning then. We pump it for information" Angel had the strategy in his head

"Well, Speincals aren't known for their intelligence I'll have to research more"

"_I should help" _Sophia knew her knowledge was of use on this case.

"I think I read a passage that lists a way to bring out--" Sophia headed towards the table

"The truth in them. So you can get all the information. Which book?" Wesley finished her sentence and followed her.

"The Verum Luminarium." She searched the table covered in books and found the book with the red covering

"_Yazoo!" _

"Here it is. I think I need the inscriptor. Where it is?"

"In the office. Do you need us for anything else?" He was about to turn when he asked.

"Uh…well" Angel was about to tell them to stay when Cordelia pinched him. He winced in pain.

"No, you two go. Decode and such" They saw her smile and walked to Wesley's office

"The memory of the Spenical does not usually--" Wesley opened the door for Sophia while she read from the book. He closed the door and they all saw them sit down next to each other.

Cordelia turned her eyes from the window to see the entire team looking at the same sight.

"When will they see it? Perfection in a bottle and they don't see the coupon to a free jug. You guys are sick of the will won't they thing too?"

"Not sick, just why can't they happy? I mean this is too much, one whole year of the two thinking the looks they give each other don't mean love? They need each other so badly, and they could really be happy." Angel had become a love softy since he married Cordy. Cordelia was touched by his words and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her head.

"They have this connection. Do y'all feel it? I don't know the electricity in the room heightens. I don't think it's subatomic particles." Gunn smiled at his wife and took her hand. She put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back.

"Sophia and Wes just need some more time. It took us all years to find each other." Gunn actually waited for about 1 year for Fred to discover his feelings for her. They fell in love because of Wesley's instance for Gunn to tell her. He still remembered the speech

"_When there is someone that makes this world that's full of evil and destruction, seem beautiful and full of love, that is a feeling that will grant you eternal happiness. Be glad you found it, most of us don't" _Gunn smiled at the fact that Wesley found his happiness and couldn't see it

_"The two smartest people I know, next to Freddy, and they can't even see when they found what they need" _Gunn thought

"Chucks right. But they'll eventually realize their genius stupidity and come around to each other" Faith stated as Lorne came behind her and kissed her cheek. She giggled, something Faith never did before she found her happiness in Lorne.

"Those two cuddle bunnies will cha-cha to the rhythm of their hearts. It'll be soon, if they just see the truth"

"_And my visions are never wrong. They'll go to the chapel and there gonna be in wedded bliss"_

They all sighed.

The three couples who were deeply in devotion and love stared at the one who was still trying to find their way.

* * *

_By the Way:_ I do not own any songs used above. They belong to the record companies and the artists. I borrowed the following songs: 

Brighter Than Sunshine by Aqualung

Wishing and Hopin by Ani DiFranco

The Way You Look Tonight by Tony Bennett

In My Place by Coldplay

Your Body Is A Wonderland by John Mayer

The Sweetest Thing by U2

Melody Of You by Sixpence None The Richer

Across The Universe by The Beatles

_In the Next Chapter:_ It's Cordelia and Angel's 5 anniversary, and both are complete wreaks. It's up to Sophia and Wesley to give them the "Breathe in and now exhale" pep talk. After a mission accomplished for the two, Sophia plays mommy to Connor and Wesley discovers a secret from the missing files of one Wood and Olivetti. You can thank you lucky cell phones that Wesley eventually comes to the apartment. A Christmas feeling of love is in the air. What will happen while Connor is asleep? And what is with this yummy cake? Well I don't know, I guess you have to read the next chapter. Oh yeah didn't expect that did ya! Please Read and Review!


	11. Once Upon A December

**Author's Note**: Your pacing around the room. You're worrying about on of the most crucial decisions of your life. Everything you've planed goes into this one choice. What is this mind-numbing question? "What am I going to wear to dinner"? Yes, I know horrible and life altering! We've all been there and hated every second of it. That's what Cordy needs counseling (and some time on the couch for), but guess which best pal is there for her. Same goes for Angel and his right hand man Wesley. It's the five year anniversary and someone needs to watch the kiddy of the Liams. Who comes to the rescue? Right again! That and a chance meeting with a file from long ago. Every wonder if you could test drive everything? A potential perfect life with the potential perfect mate? Well, lets see how it works! This chapter has a Holliday feel, so get out the 'nog and the hats people! Here is Chapter 11!

**To My Reviewers: **

**Imzadi**: Yes, Wesley does have that Hugh Grant thing about him. That just makes me love him even more than before. Congrats! You accomplished the impossible, making me love Wesley more than I do. I don't think I'll let Lindsey sweep Sophia off her feet, considering he's married to Kate, I don't think that'd be good. Plus, we all know who's her soul mate. I want them together too, just be patient. It will happen and very soon…yes very very soon! Thanks for the review!

**Nookyfiction :** I shall stop your killing soon. I swear officer! LOL. Anyway your killing me with the teasers on FBD! Not fair with the 'what might happens' of that story! Oh yes, Angel will pump you up, but I'll bring that in later. Now, I'm very happy that Leslie is going to get that hot dish of Britishness. Keep writing and thanks for the review!

**Chasing the stars:** Haven't talk to you in a while Missy. But I know how much you love my rambling messages. The party was fantastic, thank Shelly for me? Anyway, I'll put more powder suit fun in there for you. And keep going on the story "Tragic Eyes"…need to post it…well you know when. And get some Nick Drake! Lylas and not Lilah…(did you see today's eppy? AHH!) -Twice removed sister. Thanks for the review!

**Nala147**: See, I don't know what's wrong with her either. LOL I wrote her yet I'd peak the first time I felt something for him. That'd be great, to know what the potential love guy is thinking. I'm glad that I have you in suspense, hopefully this chapter makes you giddy with Sophia and Wesley. Thanks for the review!

**Luna :** Thanks for reading my story and reviewing. And It's good cake might I tell you. I have mind control over llamas so ha! LOL jk…You'll see what happens. Yeah, I'm good with the cryptic

* * *

"10 minutes Sophia! That's it!" She paced around the room in a very un-her way.

Cordelia had exactly 10 minutes to be 20 minutes late. It was the fifth year anniversary of her wedding to Angel and she hadn't even been dressed. Sophia and Cordelia were at the Liam's apartment while Angel had gone to the Hyperion to give Cordy space to get ready and get ready himself. Her make-up was perfect, her hair was flawless, and her brain was floopy.

"Cordy, you decided on that very pretty burgundy dress that Angel's never seen and will go crazy for."

Sophia had become her friend's counselor by default. All the girls were supposed to help Cordelia get ready for her big date with her husband, but certain circumstances arose. It seemed that once it got colder in LA everything went crazy. Fred had started to feel a little weak because of a vampire attack that left her injured on her left arm. It wasn't deadly but she had lost blood and needed to rest. Gunn was taking care of her like a good husband should. Faith and Lorne were extremely busy at the club trying to find a new act since their main headliner was caught in a not so good situation with a demon money collector.

"_Guess who won? Now we have the clean the whole club. Next time Lorne is gonna have to read them more carefully" _Faith told Sophia over the phone while she yelled that last part to her fiancé.

"_Yes Sugar plumb" _she heard him yell back.

So since she was the only one not hurt or in a musical bind, she was the main source of comfort to her hyperventilating friend. She didn't mind at all. She would have been stuck watching a "Twilight Zone" marathon for the 15th time had Cordy not needed her.

"_Sucks being the only single one" _she thought

"I know but I don't know if it's perfect enough."

Sophia looked at her with a smirk

"Ok you know how I always threaten to tape you talking? Well, today is a prime example of how crazy you sound" she teased

"Sophia Evangeline!" Cordelia screamed while she rummaged through the closet one last time

"Honey calm yourself and don't yell. Do you want to burst a vessel on your day? Yeah, cause a hospital cafeteria is a great substitute for a nice Italian restaurant" she said sarcastically

Cordelia looked at her so annoyed

"All right. I'm sorry. I just find it so romantic. Your worried and you know Angel's have a breakdown right now ten times worse than you"

Cordelia sat on the bed and smiled

"He does tend to worry himself a lot. I think it's cause he didn't have blood pressure for so long" Sophia sat beside her and gazed dreamily outside where the sun was setting.

"I think it's sweet that you two want this evening to be perfect, and 5 years is a milestone. You two overcame all the odds that other couples can't even imagine and now you have a beautiful child and a great marriage. That's the first thing I noticed when I saw you two, you guys adore each other so much even a stranger can see it"

Cordelia was touched that her friend cared so much about her marriage that she pulled her in to a hug.

"I'll go with the burgundy" she told her. They laughed and Cordy mouthed a thank you. She got off the bed, grabbed the dress and walked into the bathroom to change. Apparently getting ready quickly ran in the Angel Investigations girls because Cordy put on her dress in what seemed like a minute. She came out looking like a goddess on her wedding day.

"And how great do I look?" She said with her hands at her side

"Spin" Sophia demanded

"Spin?" Cordelia repeated

"Well, your supposed to spin. Just humor me"

"All right crazy" she spun around in the beautiful burgundy princess dress. It had white crystals on the top and a wonderful Spanish design on the skirt.

"You look beyond perfect. Angel will love it. I can tell this night will be one to remember"

"Thanks honey. And thank you so much for watching Connor tonight."

"I haven't had enough Auntie Sophia-Connor bonding time with him lately. You, miss, have been keeping my nephew from me" she joked

"Great that we need a babysitter then" she said while fixing her hair.

"Oh Cordy, it's time to go!" she looked at her watch.

"Oh ok, well he's coming to pick me up anyway. OK I'm ready?" she smiled a shy smile.

"Princess Diana never looked this good" A big complement coming from Sophia.

"I got to say good-bye to Cony" Her nickname for her son. Cordy tip-toed into his room and kissed her sleeping boy on the cheek.

"Good Night baby. Wish mommy and daddy luck" she whispered. Sophia stood watching and felt herself choke up a bit. Here was her friend, happy as a clam, about to go on her fifth anniversary with her beloved husband, and she just said good night to the son that adored her. Sophia saw what true happiness was that night and wanted to cry out of happiness for Cordelia

"_She deservers every ideal moment given to her" _she thought while Cordelia ran her fingers through her little boy's hair. She walked out of the room and ran to her closet screaming

"Shoes!"

"The brown ones that are in the kitchen Cord" Sophia went to get them

The doorbell rang

"Shoot! " She yelled. Sophia was surprised Connor hadn't woken up.

"Don't worry I got them and your purse" Sophia came out of the kitchen with shoes and purse in hand

"He should know I need more time" Cordelia said while tripping over putting on her shoes

"He's already 20 minutes late" Sophia told her truthfully

"Well, he should know I need 25 minutes" she shot back

"Cordelia, I'm sorry. Do you want me to come back?" Angel yelled from behind the door confused

"_No matter how long I'm married I will never get women" _he told himself

"No no Angel just ignore what you hear right now" Sophia told him

Cordelia put on her shoes carefully and grabbed her purse. She smiled at Sophia and hugged her one last time

"Have fun and I don't want you back until late. Got it?" she used the warning index finger.

"Oh no problem there" she said

Cordelia opened the door while Sophia snuck to the bedroom to get out of there way. She heard laughter and the door close. She smiled as she went to check up on Connor. He was sound asleep holding his teddy bear that Wesley gave him for his second birthday.

"_You might have a little brother or sister if tonight goes well" _She actually thought it would be great that Cordelia and Angel have another child to keep Connor company.

"Rest Connor. Sleep well baby" she whispered to him. She loved the little boy so much and thought of him as her son. She closed the door to his room and walked to the living room.

"Guess I am stuck watching the_ Twilight Zone _marathon after all"

She landed on the channel and laid on the couch to relax after a hectic day.

Wesley was in his office going through his paper on this Saturday evening.

"The Martin flies followed by the Merrick.."

He was alphabetizing the case files on the last year. This was quite relaxing considering he had spent the last hour telling Angel that this anniversary would be fine.

"But what about our 3rd?" he told his friend while failing at tying his tie. They were upstairs in Angel's old room while Wesley was helping him prepare for this wedding anniversary.

"Angel that earthquake was just an odd coincidence that happened to have occurred on that day. Just the fact that the--Let me help you" Wesley was tired of watching Angel fidget with the darn thing. He looped it and tied it without a slip.

"How? I tried doing the same thing for the past 10 minutes"

"Well, first off you kept tying your finger to the tie. That was the beginning of the problem"

"Oh yeah" he said looking at himself in the mirror, something Angel never took for granted.

"The nervousness is going to go away by the time your at dinner right? You don't want to spill the wine all over your wife" He smiled

"Not a great thing to say Wes"

"_He's quite high strung today. Well, I can't blame him" _

"Angel. It'll all be ok" he reassured

"Yeah I know. I 'm just thankful that Sophia took Connor for the night" Angel said putting on his cologne

"Oh?" Wesley heard her name and perked up

_"Always willing to help" _He thought of her lovingly

"Yeah she's at the apartment. Poor girl doesn't now what she's in for"

"What do you mean? Connor is always well behaved around her and I"

"Well because his Uncle Wesley and Aunt Sophia bring him treats from their trips undercover" He put on his coat.

"How can I go to Rome and not bring him back a genuine 17th copy of The Luzenthal?"

"I seem to recall you and Sophia had more fun reading to him"

"Anyway, where are you taking Cordelia?"

"_La Vie En Rose_. On Madison. Nice restaurant, and it better be for those prices." Always tight with a buck, Angel never splurged, unless it was on his wife and child.

"Oh I heard it's wonderful" He heard it from Sophia one night when he told her he should take her somewhere extravagant. She told him pasta was fine. He told her that she deserved more and she said _La Vie En Rose _was perfect.

"Great because I want this night to be Cordelia's favorite anniversary. She really needs to relax and have a great time considering she's been extra stressed lately. " Angel knew it was over Sophia and Wesley and a vision, but that was it.

"Yes, she does need a break. Listen Angel you being nervous isn't going to help her. Calm a bit"

"Jeez Wes, it's not that easy. A demon could attack any moment, a new more evil menace could appear. It never ends!" Angel sat down on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. Wesley sighed and sympathetically looked at a wrecked Angel.

"Angel, I understand that your worried, but I promise you nothing will go wrong." he said softly.

"You get visions now?" he smiled a bit

"No, but I have great intuition. After years of trying to have the perfect anniversary, the fifth year is the year the perfection happens. Your son is being cared for by a trustworthy person and I will make sure nothing demonic happens tonight."

Angel sighed and looked at Wesley gratefully.

"Thanks Man. I knew I could count on you" They hugged and pulled away.

"Of course. Now when do you have to leave?" Wesley saw the clock and wondered

"Well in 5 minutes to be 20 minutes late." Angel looked in the mirror one last time just make sure everything was the way it was supposed to look.

"Married couple logic?" Wesley understood half of everything his married friends did. The other half was explained by his single half Sophia.

"Yep"

"Are you ready?"

"Clothes, sent, present-" He ran through his checklist.

"The sapphire/diamond earrings she saw in the window?" Wesley saw the box in the corner of the dresser and opened it.

"_She's going to love these" _All the years he knew her, Cordelia never said no to diamonds.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be in debt by the time this is over. Oh well, it's worth it"

_"Just to see her face is worth it" _he thought lovingly

"All right shoes, and car. That's it?'

"That's it. I'm all set" he said walking down the hall and down the steps. Wesley followed down to see him off. They walked to the door where they said good-bye

"Have a great night, And remember, prices and demons do not exist."

"Ok, I got it. Thanks for the help Wes" He smiled and headed for the door

"Anytime. Bye Angel" Wesley was happy to help his friends to achieve one day of peace.

"Bye" Wesley closed the door and headed for his office. He looked at the clock and saw it was almost 7:30. He whimpered and closed the door to his office. He looked at the emptiness of it. Usually, He and Sophia were in there with books and case files everywhere. Now, It was cleaned and organized by Sophia.

"Alone on a Saturday evening. What's new?"

He sat in his chair and contemplated what to do. Then he realized he should get a head start on the end of the year inventory and organize the files. He had gotten to the D's when he saw some pieces of papers that had fallen from a file. He picked them up and began to read them.

"_Linage of Anastasia Regina Olivetti…"_

"I need to call Sophia. Oh, this could be the break in the case"

He was about to dial her cell phone when he realized she was probably busy with Connor.

"But she really needs to know about this."

So he gave up the fight with himself and dialed her number.

It was 8:00 when Sophia woke up from her nap and heard the cell phone.

"_Tell me your own Politik…. Open up your eyes" _

"Plus-Being woken up by Coldplay. Minus-Being woken up" she walked over to the table where the cell phone was and answered it.

"Hello?'

"Sophia, I'm terribly sorry to bother you, but it's Wesley" his voice had a hint of exasperation

"No bother. What's wrong?"

"Well, I was going through case files and saw something that might be a missing clue in the case."

She felt a ping and decided to check up on Connor. He was still asleep, but seem a little unsettled.

"What is it?"

"The Linage of the----" she heard nothing but static after that.  
His cell phone was breaking up and she couldn't understand him at all.

"Wes?"

"Sop--I found---" He was getting frustrated

"OK Wesley if you can hear me. Push a button on the phone"

She heard the '7' button

"All right. Why don't you come to apartment. Ok? Press the same button if you got that"

She heard the button again

"Ok see you soon Bye Wesley"

"_I just invited him over. Ok I don't think Angel and Cordy will mind. I wonder what he has to tell me. The Wood/Olivetti case? What could have happened now?" _

She was concerned for Connor and decided to check up on him again.

She opened the door to his room to see him sitting upward on his bed.

"Aunt Sophia?" he rubbed his eyes.

"Yes honey I'm here" She walked over to him and sat down on his bed.

"I had a bad dream" he said unhappily

"Oh mi bonito. It's all right. Your safe" He hugged her tightly as she put him in her lap to cradle him.

"It seemed real. I was alone and scared"

"Your never alone. Count how many people protect you on your fingers" He pulled out his hand and started to name them.

"Mommy and Daddy, Uncle Gunn and Uncle Lorne, Aunt Freddy and Aunt Faith. Oh and you and Uncle Wesley"

"Yeah, and all the protectors in Sunnydale. Don't forget about your Aunt Buffy and Uncle Spike and your…" she was about to name them all when Connor interrupted her

"I have lots of people to kill the monsters" he said with joy

"That's right, and no one will ever hurt you baby" she kissed his cheek.

"Can I stay up for a while?" his eyes were full of hope

"Well not the whole night, but I don't see why not for an hour" she couldn't say no to him

"Yay!" Thanks Aunt Soph" He yelled happily

"All right. You want a snack?' She thought he might be hungry

"Umm fruit roll-up?"

"How bout the actually thing?" She was sure not to give that much sugar

"Ok grapes?"

"Perfect, come with me to the kitchen."

He grabbed her hand as she led him to the kitchen.

"Can I play with my train?"

She then laughed at the memory of her trying to assemble the thing.

"Sure"

He smiled at her and went to the living room which was next to the kitchen so she could keep an eye on him. She opened the refrigerator and found a bag of grapes. She washed them extra carefully and put them in a plastic "Buzz Lightyear" bowl. She walked over to him and handed it to him.

"_He can't spill with grapes"_

"Thank you"

She kissed his head when the doorbell rang. In his excitement, he flipped the bowl over and ran to the door. He stepped on about two grapes.

"_Crap! I was wrong!" _she thought

She decided to clean up the stain later and answer the door now.

"Hey Connor, do you want to play with the train still?"

"Yeah"

"Go do that hon"

"Ok" The kid could adjust as he forgot about the door and went to the train.

She opened the door to see a glassesless Wesley standing with his briefcase and some coffee. She never saw him with his contacts unless it was a special occasion, like her birthday or a party. But she always was surprised by the blue of his eyes whenever she looked into them.

"Hey." she leaned on the door. She looked at how wonderful he was in his form-fitting yet loose black/gray sweater and black dress pants. His hair was gelled and short, just she liked it.

"You looked a little exhausted" he told her. She actually looked amazing for someone on babysitting duty. Her wavy hair was loose and her skin glowed. She was wearing her light blue jeans with the sparkles and a light blue cardigan with a white tank top.

"Coffee for us?" her eyes twinkled at the thought

"Oh yes." he handed the cup to her

"_Thank God for you" _she smiled at him

"Oh I'm sorry, Come in" He followed her motion and saw Connor playing with the train he bought him.

"Hey Connor look who's here" she said heading for the towel rack in the kitchen. Sophia took both coffee cups.

"Uncle Wes!" The boy forgot his toy and ran to the British man. Wesley scooped him up and kissed his head.

"Hi little buddy. How are you?"

"Well, I had a bad nightmare and Auntie Sophia told me you'd all protect me--"

"We always will" he reassured him

"That's what she said, and then she kissed me on the head and gave me grapes."

"Your Aunt has been very kind to you?" Wesley already knew the answer.

"She's the best! I want her to baby-sit always" he said enthusiastically

"I'm sure she will"

Sophia grunted as she tried to scrub the stain away off of the white carpet. She had also accidentally spilled both cups of coffee down the drain to avoid bad luck. That hurt her more than the stain.

"_Never eating grapes again"_ she thought as she continued.

"I'll be right back" Wesley felt Sophia need aid in something that was plaguing her.

"Okay" Connor went back to his train

Wesley heard a noise and walked over to see Sophia attacking the floor.

"Do you need some help?'

_"He's always here when I'm at my 'stories that will seem funny in a year but are just mortifying now' moments "_ She thought

"Its just a stain. I don't want Cordy to worry about it. Tonight needs to be perfect for them" she kept on with the scrubbing

"You sound like Angel" He grabbed a towel and started in on the stain too

"Was he extremely stressed too?"

"Absolutely. Cordelia was a bit worried?"

"She was crazed, but it was cute. She was worried, but she knew everything was going to be ok. That kind of safety that married couples have" She smiled and felt a ting of sadness

"Angel seemed that way too" They were both on the floor trying to get the grape stain out while thinking about love.

"That's sweet. OH! Got it out!" She said giddily. She sat on the floor.

"Looks like nothing fell. They'll never know" He looked at the floor feeling accomplished.

"_Good, I don't want them to care about the floor tonight" _she thought

"Thanks Wesley. Oh Connor!" She was trying to get up when Wesley lifted her in one swift moment.

"There you are"

"_Wowsa" _

"Thanks." She told him as he smiled at her. She walked to check up on Connor, who had turned on the TV and was watching _House of Mouse_.

"You need anything Con?"

"I'm bored could you read me a story?" Wesley had put the dirty towels in the garbage and joined Sophia in asking Connor's needs.

"Sure, what do you want me to read?'

"Could Uncle Wesley read me _The Polar Express?"_ He loved the story. Cordelia told her whenever Connor had a bad dream, the only thing that could get him to bed was a reading of _The Polar Express _thatwould soothe him right to sleep.

Sophia looked at Wesley whose eyes seem to soften

"Of course I will" he told him lovingly. Connor squealed happily and ran to his room to retrieve the book. Sophia looked at Wesley's eyes sparkle at the sight of the little boy. He looked at her. His heart warmed and thought a thought he buried long ago.

"_I want this with her. She's the mother of my children. I do breathe because of her" _That wasn't his thought. Something seemed different about that emotion, like it wasn't happening now. It felt right but off in a way, like the words he wrote down months ago. He yearned for the family, but again he decided to bury it and focus on his nephew.

"_This is perfection. I'll have it I just have to open my eyes. Wesley looks so happy" _And that brought happiness to her. Whenever she saw him beam, she felt complete and fulfilled

"He's very excited" she said sitting on the couch

"Do you want me to read?" he asked  
"That'll work….Hey Wesley?" she said with caution

"Yes, Sophia" He looked at her with that puppy-love gaze

"Do you ever think that--" She was going to tell him about her dreams and flashes, including the ones that had him as her husband and father of her child when Connor came running in

"I got it!" She moved her head from Wesley to Connor and smiled at the little boy.

"Okay, here we go" Wesley sat down by Sophia, but with enough room for Connor in the middle. They seemed like a little family in a Christmas portrait. Connor could have been their son with his dark hair and bright eyes, looking at his parents wishfully. Connor opened the book and handed it to Wesley, who began to tell the timeless story.

"_On Christmas eve, many years ago I lay quietly in my bed. I did not rustle the sheets. I breathed slowly and silently. I was listening for a sound-a sound a friend had told me I'd never hear. The ringing bells of Santa's sleigh--" _His voice painted the picture of a childhood memory from a man enchanted by life. Sophia closed her eyes and put herself into the wondrous world Wesley was describing. Connor began to cuddle with Sophia as he laid in her arms.

"_Though I've grown old, the bell still rings for me as it does for all who truly believe The End" _He finished to see Connor asleep and Sophia with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Sophia, What's wrong?" he whispered

"It's nothing." she sniffled and looked at Connor

"Please tell me" he worried for her

"You'll think I'm crazy, not that you don't already" She shook her head

"That could never happen" He was in an emotional high. Wesley felt such love for Sophia and more sadness that he would never know her touch.

She took comfort in his words and told him.

"I want this. I want my children to want me to read stories to them and fall asleep in my lap. I want to tuck them in at night and tell them I love them. I want them to see snow on Christmas morning." She couldn't look at him while the tears fell. Her stare fell to the Christmas tree in the living room.

"You'll have it. All of it. The children, the family, the happiness. The Christmas memories. And a devoted husband that adores you, because nothing less will do. You deserve all the happiness in the world" He touched her chin to catch a tear. She moved her hand from Connor's head and held his wrist.

"Thank You Wesley" she whispered

"I'm always here for you. Never forget that" He finally gave into his wishes and a year of endless questions. He was about to lean in and kiss her.

"_Now or never. She needs to know" _He flashed those baby blue eyes and gave her a smile made her feel willing for anything he gave her.

Connor stirred in his sleep. She let go of his wrist and sighed.

"I should put him to bed" she told him regretfully.

"_My luck hates me" _She was so incredibly ready for the kiss to happen. A year of her emotions running crazy on her was about to end, but it didn't, to her dismay.

"Right" She got up and headed for Connor's room to tuck him in.

Wesley was left alone. He leaned his elbow on the couch arm, put out his hand to his forehead and began to rub.

"_This is getting to be ridiculous" _He decided to forget the almost kiss for a second and check up on Sophia.

It could have been the fact that he was tired of the near romance or the fact that he read a story about love through a child's eyes, but his sight seemed to fail him. Sophia was standing over a child's crib. She looked like she did now, but she had a glow to her. She sang a song in Spanish to the baby in the crib.

"_No llores mi nina. Que yo estoy aqui. Te quero mucho. Siempre te tengo en mi corazon" _Her voice was angelic. He was moved by her beauty and love for the child

"Darling, she's calling for you. Isn't that right Isabella? Daddy's coming to rock you to sleep. Wesley honey?" She reached out to him. Her eyes conveyed a feeling of connection and love only….

"_A married couple could express" _He thought finally understanding it.

He wanted to walk over and see what was inside the crib. He was in the process of walking over to see his beautiful daughter, but the dream ended and he was back in the Liam's apartment.

"Wesley? Are you all right?" Sophia's clothes were no longer a white dress, but her jeans again.

"Yes, I'm quite fine. I think" He looked at the floor in embarrassment over his reaction in the dream.

"You sure?" She had his teddy bear in her hand.

"Yes I'm all right. Er, is Connor settled?" He said changing the subject

"Yeah, sleeping sound. He's such an angel" She looked back at him as she closed the door.

"That he is"

"So, that was a great reading. I could tell Connor really loves it when you read it to him"

"Was it? Thank you"

"I used to love that book as a child. Must have triggered something. I'm missing the snow from Chicago and walking in the first fall. Hey, I'm sorry about the freak-out. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable in any way." Her face tried to show strength, but Wesley could see her eyes illustrated vulnerability.

"_She's hurt" _Wesley never wanted to see her in pain, it broke his heart when he did.

"Oh no, you didn't." He told her sincerely. His voice had dropped to that low he reached when he was truly passionate about something.

"Well, still you shouldn't have to consol me every time I get…well that way."  
"I rather enjoy it actually"

"_Well there's no turning back now" _

"You enjoy watching girls weep and have breakdowns?"

"No, I enjoy comforting you"

"_And no one does it like you do. For some reason you're the only one who can calm me"_

"Oh, well thank you for doing the comforting"

_"She's not getting it"_

"_Mixed messages Wesley. Friends or no? Well, I could read him and know--no! Personal gain and intrusion to him"  
_

"Well yes" It would be at this point when Wesley would take off his glasses and set them down.

"_Ok move on" _She told herself

"Food?" Was the word that came out of her mouth

"_Full sentence Sophia" _If it was possible she would have rolled her eyes inside of her head so Wesley couldn't see.

"Pardon" He was so confused by the movement of the conversation

"_Subject change?" _He understood

"I mean- Are you hungry?" She closed her eyes in frustration and chuckled.

_"Good girl" _

"I don't know-" He saw her face cringe when he was about to say no.

"_Please don't leave"_

"You know, I haven't tasted Cordelia's cheesecake in a good while."

"Then how about we take a bit in the Christmas spirit. Well It being December and all"

"Sounds perfect" His smile captivated her

She walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge to see a full cheesecake with a note. Wesley headed to the living room to stay out of her way. It was something his mother always taught him.

"_I made it extra yummy, you two enjoy it. Use anything you want in the kitchen. Oh and Sophia, you telling me everything Monday morning. Love Cordy" _

All Sophia could do was smile and laugh.

"What's funny?" Wesley appeared in the threshold of the kitchen.

"Just thinking about how we wore Connor out. It's usually the other way around" Quick on her toes, she decided not to tell him about the note. He wasn't supposed to know really.

"He is a rascal when he wants to be" He said sitting himself at the mahogany table.

"He is Angel and Cordy's kid. He has their mannerism and temperament. Not that that's a bad thing. Actually it'll help him in life"

"Not a bad gene in him"

"Hey do you want something to drink?"

"What do they have?"

"I don't know about you but I'm craving"

"Coffee" He said with sarcasm

"You know me too well. Yes, coffee." She said with wishfullness

"Do they even have any? If I recall, Angel doesn't like it all that much and Cordelia is on a holistic odd Hollywood diet" He reminded her

"I was trapped in a empty basement with my father, Buffy, and Anya. Given the situation, as you can imagine, I would have done anything for a break. I mean you think Anya could not tell me she and my father kissed" She remembered that day vividly. Giles and Sophia were fighting about her recklessness in a vampire situation, Buffy was mad at Giles for butting in about her marriage, and Anya was confused to why the government takes away your money.

"_But-I-I Earned it! It's rightfully mine!" _Anya yelled. The four of them were searching a house and ended up stuck in a basement for five hours until Andrew stumbled upon them.  
Wesley looked at her with astonishment and disgust over the thought of his former colleague and the former vengeance demon.

"Spell" She informed him

"Of course" he shook the thought of his mind.

"Anyway, this basement seemed to be desolate, nothing but a bench and boxes. Yet, I managed to find a bag of coffee. Down side- I had no boiling water or cups" He laughed at her misfortune.

"Yeah, I'm never asking 'What's down there?' again"

"Horrifying experience?"

"Not that bad, just the image of my father and Anya. That I could have lived without seeing." She replayed it in her mind that day and it haunted her that night.

"Me too." His face twisted

"Oh sorry" She told him giggling

"_He's adorable when he laughs"_ She shivered when she heard his happy expression of laughter, his approval of her.

"_She's the most delightful person" _He loved her stories and her quirks. Just then. she pulled out a bag of instant coffee.

"Ah ha! Even in a house with no hope for a taste of Colombia" She was giddy over her accomplishment

"You never cease to amaze me" His voice went to that passionate spot again.

"Thank you" she looked back at him after putting on the pot. She cut the cake and put the two pieces on a plate. Then, she walked over to the silverware cabinet and took out forks for her and Wesley.

"There ya go" She set the plate and his fork down.

"Why don't you sit down? The coffee won't be ready for a while"

"I know but…"

"Darling , you need to relax more. The stress isn't good for you." His voice sounded concerned

_"Not again." _She was utterly lost until she looked down.

"Why do I have an apron and high heels on?" She knew the answer didn't lie in him.

"_Oh look at that iceberg!" _She held her hand out to see a beautiful diamond ring with amethysts around the center stone.

"I think June Cleaver has some competition. This cake is amazing, just like it's baker" He took her hand and brought her to sit on his lap.

"_Wowsie, that's different."_ She sat in his lap as he smiled at her.

"Here have some" He took the fork and fed it to her.

"Oh umm that's good."

"Well, your always a good cook. You've come a long way from coffee" He patted her leg.

"Wes?" She amazed she had not removed herself from his lap.

"Yes, sunbeam?" He had just finished a bite of the great cake.

"Oh nothing, well everything. Don't know where to start. Oh I know-" She found her words.

"You have a little bit of cake on you lip" He told her playfully. He went in and licked her lip softly. He moved both his lips onto hers and kissed them tenderly. The electricity that ran through her could have shocked all of LA. She could have died then, just out of joy.

"All better" He then quickly kissed her cheek.

"Ha" She sighed and got up from his lap. Fainting was on her list when she snapped back to the coffee pot whistling.

"Sophia?" That tone of worry was alive in his voice  
"Wesley?" She said firmly yet questionably

"You seemed to have zoned out for a moment. You all right?" He was about to get up and get ready to catch her if she fell. He was quite an expert at catching her.

"Cake?" She was confused again.

"Yes it's good, but are you ok?" Still the concerned man.

"Fine, I should check up on Connor" She wanted to get out of there and check on her nephew

"Yes" He let her go out of obligation to her wants. He sat there wondering what had happened to her, and if it had been the same vision he saw.

She walked to his room to find him still fast in slumber.

"I have to face him sooner or later" She walked back to the kitchen

"Is he?" He asked.

"Still asleep. So it's good?" She changed the subject again to the cake.

"Better than I ever tasted"

"_Good job. Thanks Cordy" _She had to thank her in the morning.

They enjoyed their treat of cake and coffee whilst speaking of the gloriousness of the yuletide.

"Christmas has to be my favorite holiday. I think it's the lights and the snow, both are completely opposite but together they blend to beautiful results" Sophia was always that girl you saw walking down the street, just waiting for the first snow of the season.

"My father was always away on Christmas Eve, so my mother would make the most of it. Lights and the biggest Christmas trees you'd ever seen in your life! The regular Christmas carols, eggnog, and presents from her side of the family. It was always just the two of us celebrating, happily celebrating, and watching the snow fall on the grounds" Those were hollowed memories of Wesley's. He loved that no Christmas moment included his dreadful father.

"Something about snow, it makes everything…" She looked out the window and turned around to his eyes when he said.

"Absolutely astonishingly beautiful" He knew what was captured in her mind. He felt the exact same way too. Her dark chocolate eyes and black hair seemed to be perfect against the window, where lights of white glowed from the other apartment windows.

"And purely miraculous" She finished the thought between the two. She looked at him as his eyes seemed to become the brightest blue.

Both of their flashes hit them that moment. Sophia's vision of wedded bliss and Wesley's hallucination of a joyous family. The future they both wanted, the life they both yearned for, if they could just tell each other what they felt. It was that moment of clarity when both decided to say the true meaning of their feelings. Well, Wesley got there first.

"Sophia…" He loved her name

"_Here's the moment" _He was ready

"Yes?" She was willing to fall in love now.

"_It's now" _She said to herself

"I'm--" He began

"_Tell her you love her" _He told himself

"Yes!" Her voice echoed her nervousness

"_Tell him you love him" _She wanted to.

"Vibrating. Well, no, my cell phone is vibrating. It's my mother." Her face fell, but she then became concerned with Wesley's mother.

"Hello? Are you all right? Yes. Yes. I'll call you back in 5 minutes. Are you sure? I love you too. Bye Mum" His voice jumped from worried to protective. He had a look of determination.

"What's wrong is she ok?" She was genuinely fretful for Bianca

"Yes, Sophia?" He asked

"Yeah?" She responded with anxiousness

"I have to go, but I need to talk to you Monday morning ok?" He had to tell her soon or he was going to burst. He got up from the table.

"_I'll figure out what to say by then" _He comforted his mind with the promise of the perfect love revealing. Roses and all.

"Monday morning" She smiled at him and started to count down the minutes in her head. She got up from the table and walked him to the door.

"Drive safely. It's supposed to be a little icy. A record low today of 30" She warned him. She wanted him safe and out of harms way at all times. Guess it was the love she had for him.

"Sunny. I'll see you Monday. Tell Connor I love him. Good night Sophia" He wanted tell her, but he decided to wait. He smiled widely and opened the door.

"Good Night Wesley." He turned around and she closed the door. She exhaled and propped herself on the door. She then remember why Wesley cam over in the first place.

"Oh shoot" She quickly opened the door and caught Wesley before he went into the elevator.

"Wesley? What did you need to tell me about the case?"

He smiled at her and went inside the doors

"It's not as important as I thought. Good-bye Sophia. Sleep Well" He knew he would because of the flashes of cheerfulness he received that night.

"Bye Wesley" She smiled at him as the doors closed and fell down giddy as she bit her lower lip.

"_I love Mondays" _That would be a lie any other day, but that upcoming Monday was like a second birthday. She went back to the kitchen and sat down at the table. She started to eat the remaining part of her piece of cake. She thought of the her flash of married delight, and how exhilarating the kiss between her and Wesley was. She wondered why she hadn't seen how breathtaking he was and what a wonderful husband and father he would be.

"_He's perfect in everything he does and everything he says. I've been such a blind puppy." _

Now all the meddling from her friends all made sense. She could only think of him and what marvels they could be like together. She sat in the silence of a kitchen, but the noise in her head of ecstasy was only just beginning.

* * *

_In the Next Chapter: Bianca Wyndam-Pryce has a mission for Sophia and Wesley. Should they choose to accept it, they shall find out the truth about the past and their lives. But, not before a distraught Sophia has a visitor from her lost past. Remember those two words she could barely say? No, not "monochromatic molecule", the other thing. The other name. The breaker of promises and hearts…NAME GOES HERE. Now, I wouldn't tell you and ruin the surprise now would I? Also, what did that dratted Roger do in his last years of life? Read the next chapter! Cliffhangers suck don't they? Sorry guys, you'll know soon. Read and Review Please! _


	12. Lost Inside The Past

**Author's Note**: It was the phone call that rocked the world. Ok maybe not the world, but it made Wesley's nervous as heckers. His mother needs his help, and he, being the good boy he is, offers to help his beloved mother. Sophia is in lover's heaven, but is it to last? And who will come to her and haunt her in ways she thought she long forgot? But remember not all is as it seems, maybe this man is actually delivering her a message. Of what? You'll have to stay tuned. Plus, a fun plane ride back to Solstice, but this time Wesley is not empty handed. He's come to keep the promise of bringing a family, complete with loving wife, to his mother's house. And WAIT! What does Bianca know about Sophia that we don't? Read and You'll see. Here you go! A brand new chapter 12! Enjoy and I'll talk to you after the show.

**To My Reviewers: **

**Imzadi**: I never saw the movie either. I heard it was so-so. Oh they will get their acts together, It's just you know how love is unpredictable. It just all takes time. Oh, you'll love who he is…Thanks for the Review!

**Miss American Pie** : I "la la don't think about it" when it comes to Bianca and Roger together. That sweet woman never deserved someone as dreadful as Roger, but then we wouldn't have our Wesley. And then what kind of world would that be? Oh and trust me you think you hate Roger now? HA! Nothing compared to what's to come! Keep up with the great writing on all the stories. Thanks for reviewing!

**Chasing the stars**: This phone tag game is fun on occasion. I'll call you later for plans this weekend. I have to show you my yearbook and pics of the lovely Lex. They are so worth the loading time! Thanks for reviewing!

**Luna **: Ok just because I'm such a nice girl, next week I'll give you not one but count TWO NEW CHAPTERS! Yes all worth the wait. Thanks for the news about James. I love that man! I saw some USA movie about him as a criminal just for him. It was the first time I heard his American accent. Yummy accent, actually both are. Thanks for the review!

* * *

"Mum, what happened?" 

Wesley had just left his perfect opportunity for a phone call from his mother, but this phone call was more important than a romantic rendezvous. His mother was in need of her only child.

"It's about your father. He committed some grievous acts before his death, darling" Bianca had just found documents containing incrementing evidence against her ex-husband.  
"Oh mum, have father's dealings put you in danger? Because--" He would do anything to protect her.

"No, oh my dear son, you never rest. No, I'm not in danger but I do need your help" She desperately needed his aid.

"Anything." he answered quickly

"Could you come to England?"

"I will come to visit--"

"No. Wesley, on work. I need you to go undercover" She corrected him.

"Undercover?" He was a tad confused

"Yes, I need you to find out some secrets your father was hiding before he died. I don't want to put you in danger at all, so I have to tell you something is you come. My own secret"

His stomach jumped and twisted. In the matter of two minutes he discovered he was needed and being lied to by both his parents.

"What's you secret?" It was driving him crazy

"I'd rather tell you in person. Please, I don't deserve it, buy may you grant me that?'

"Of course" He respected her wishes.

"Thank you"

"What do I need?" He needed to be prepared

"If you could leave Monday morning and pack for a few days. You'll need a suit."

"Anything else?'

"A woman"

"What?" His thoughts jumped to one person

"Yes, I'll need you to bring one of your female associates. Preferably someone your close to, you'll need to be extremely--. Just, please bring a colleague of yours. How about Sophia?"

Bianca had heard about this enchanting Sophia Avila, the daughter of her old friends Rupert Giles and Isabella Avila. She had loved her from the first moment Wesley had gushed about her on the phone. She thought if anyone made her son feel alive and loved like this, she must be something special.

"Sophia? Well, mum, will she be in any danger?" He didn't want anything to happen to his future wife.

"My dear son, aren't you worried about yourself, no you wouldn't be. Your worried for the woman you love"

"Mum!" Although it was the truth, he didn't feel comfortable talking about it to his mother.

"But I am right. Wesley, if I know you, you haven't told her" Bianca always knew Wesley was apprehensive about falling in love and getting his heart broken.

"Now is not the time. Please, what else do you need" He tried to get off the subject

"Grandchildren" She laughed

"Mother" He sighed

"Just that and I love you" She told him sincerely

"I love you too. Please be careful." He warned her

"Always, you be careful." She replied

"Bye Mum"

"Bye darling"

He hung up the phone and decided to sleep on it.

That Monday morning, Sophia dressed in the nicest "I look like this everyday, even though I'm drop dead gorgeous" outfit. This was the day she was preparing for since she first fell in love with Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. She had planned it perfectly in her mind. She would walk in and the path would be lined in roses, and there he would stand with a smile and flowers. He would tell her that he had feelings for her and that every moment they shared was one of happiness and longing. It was, in fact, the way she felt about him.

"_Your insane" _But was she really? She was receiving visions of a future with the man, the children they would share and the times they would have.

"_Hey, if the powers that be want it this way. I have no objections" _She thought as she was getting ready. Her black dress pants and white laced cami top with a flowy bohemian long sleeved shirt on top made her look romantic and sophisticated at once. She remembered that Wesley loved that rose/violet fragrance she wore when she first came to LA. Her shoes were the black stiletto heals with the pearls that Cordelia suggested she buy at the sale they were at when Sophia was depressed about Wesley.

"_My feet can take it for today" _

She topped it all off with a beautiful pearl necklace that belonged to Isabella and was given to Sophia after her death.

"_Thanks Mama" _

Today was all about her new life. A life that included everything she wanted since she was a child. A happy family. She was going to live the life her mother disserved. A wonderful life with her husband and children.

She walked out of her apartment with a skip in her step as she headed for her car. She drove to the gate of the hotel and parked in her little designated area. She was met by Gunn who was outside cleaning a demon gut filled weapon.

"Oh, look who's all dressed up today. What's going on girl?"

"Well, Charles. It's a wonderful day and we're all alive and happy. I love you!" She hugged Gunn and kissed him on the cheek. He was surprised that she called him Charles

"_She only does that when I beat her in Sorry, or she's scarred" _

"Not that I mind some Sophia lovin', but are you ok?" he was confused

"Peachy Keen" she smiled her smile

"Ok. If your looking for Wesley he's in his office. He's pacing around" He knew what all the smileyness was about.

"Who said I was looking for Wesley?" She raised her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips

"_Oops launched the tiny missile" _

"Well, senorita. Can I tell you a secret?" He asked her playfully

"What I'm here for" She was eager to hear it

"Wesley's got something very important to tell you" He noticed Wesley's stutter and worried brow all morning. He had never been this nervous over a woman.

"Very interesting" She nodded know what it was. It was then she caught Wesley coming out of his office with a file in his hand.

"Speak of the angel" She said softly. Gunn turned around.

"My cue to leave. Good luck Soph" He patted her arm. She smiled at him as he walked in the hotel leaving her in the garden. She walked around looking at the fake flowers Cordy put in and feeling the winter breeze.

Gunn passed Wesley and whispered to him

"No better time than now" The sly man that Gunn was, he didn't break a stride. Wesley was caught off guard and gave Gunn a look.

"What the devil are you talking about?" He said still looking at the file.

Gunn kept walking forward and pointed to Sophia in the garden. Wesley stopped Gunn in his tracks.

"Oh, yes" Wesley looked at her with love in his eyes.

"Oh yeah. Wesley serious now. You want to Shakespeare it up? Juliet's in the garden"

"They both committed suicide" He reminded his friend

"Do you really have time for another reference?" Gunn was growing impatient.  
"Your right" Wesley looked at the floor

"Can never hear that enough. Go!" He pushed his friend.

Wesley was on his way outside and had no idea what he was going to do.

"_Either I tell her my feelings and then we go uncomfortably to England or I don't tell her and she drops her expectations about me. How is she going to feel that the day I tell her my feeling, she has to meet my mother? It's best I don't tell her"_

He walked out to see Sophia sitting on the bench with her eyes closed.

"_She looks amazing" _For some reason, her top seemed bridal and the pearls looked familiar. He thought she looked like a snow angel his mother had back at Solstice that he adored. The way she was sitting with her eyes closed, as if she was waiting for something, reminded him of the position of the angel.

"Sophia?" He asked quietly. Her eyes fluttered open while his heart thumped in his chest.

"Hi Wesley" She told him with a smile. She got up and was awed at how handsome he looked. He had his black pea coat over a charcoal turtleneck sweater with his dark blue jeans and some black Doc Martins. He looked quite sharp as he was fresh-shaven and had put on the cologne Sophia loved.

"_It's now. Please let it be now" _She prayed. She was now face to face with him. His blue eyes shimmered as her brown eyes glowed.

They were both extremely nervous. Sophia had a David Gray song in her head as Wesley was trying to find his words.

"Sophia, I need to talk to you"

"Of course, is everything ok?"

_"What are you about to tell me?"_

"May we sit down?'

"Sure" He led her to the bench where they first impressed each other. They sat down close yet far away from each other.

"_Trying very hard to speak" _He thought as he gulped.

"You know about Solstice?"

"You speak about it often. Did something happen to Bianca? Oh God is she ok?" It was odd how her focus jumped from her love life to the welfare of Wesley's mother.

"No, Sophia my mother is fine, but she needs us"

"Us?" She liked the sound of that word,

"Yes, I don't know all the details, but my mother needs us to go undercover in London. I was wondering if you would be willing to stay at Solstice for a few days"

"_That was the big news"_ Her heart sank. She felt idiotic that she dressed up for a letdown.

His mind was riddled with gilt as he felt his own heart fall when he saw her face. He desperately wanted to declare his love for her, but scheduling conflicts interrupted them.

"_It's best this way. I'll tell her in England, when the opportunity presents itself" _Oh yeah, he was in deep denial that yet again, his love for Sophia Evangeline Avila remained unknown because of circumstances beyond his control.

"I'll go" She didn't look at him

"Thank you" He could look at her, it just broke his heart.

"What'll I need?" Her tone was low

"An evening gown, some clothes for the week, and that's it" He knew she was wasn't mad, just greatly disappointed.

"All right. When does the flight leave?" Her consonants her sharp and hasty.

"12:00 today. We should be ready by 10:00 to leave. I have your ticket." He told her caringly

"You were that sure that I would come. My how quick of you" She was in pain. Her words came out the way she was thinking of them. She knew she would regret it later, but for now they were comforting.

"Well, I just thought…" He tried to put his hand on hers. She immediately rushed her hand to her side and stared emotionlessly at him

"Bianca needs me. I should go pack my bags. Call if you--need to add something to the list. If something slipped you mind" Her voiced changed from anger to hurt and sadness. She got up from the bench and tried her hardest not to burst into tears. She had no time for a breakdown or a Cordelia/Buffy cheering. She had to deal with this one on her own. She walked to her car and got inside. On her way to her apartment she called Fred.

"Hey Sophie"

"Hey Freddy, I'm going to be leaving the country on assignment, so could you tell the others. I'm not going back to the hotel" She'd rather be shaved by blind nuns.

"Oh sure. I'll send your love. What's the assignment?"

"Bianca Wyndam-Pryce needs…me" She couldn't say us or Wesley.

"And Wesley"

"Yeah, I'll be gone for a week at most"

"Water the plants?"

"Could you? Thanks honey"

"No problem. I'll tell everyone. Bye Sophia. Have a fun time!" Fred's giddiness drove her to tears, but she concealed them

"Thanks. Bye Fred" It was an odd sight. Sophia was smiling and crying. She closed her phone. She held it all in. To an outsider, It may have looked like she had allergies. The tears were streaming down, but there were no sobs. She was shattered in every meaning of the word.

"_There's no time" _She thought robotically. She went through the motions of packing. A shirt out of the closet, folded and put in the suitcase. She was headed for the closet when she saw a picture of she and Wesley at Caritas. They were at a table talking when Faith had snuck up on them and took a candid picture of them smiling and looking at each other. They looked so happy and captivated by the other. She was frozen for a moment as she thought about Wesley. Her eyes watered as she picked up the picture.

"You remember that day?" She turned around suddenly. The whole room became dark as night.

"I thought--" She shook her head in disbelief

"That's a great picture" He walked over to her

"Your not real" She whispered

"I'm right in front of you" He stood closer to her

"No your not. It's my bad coping skills" She turned away

"Oh Sophia. Your wrong. Feel" He grabbed her arms and brought her into him.

"Christian! Your not real!" She screamed trying to get away.

Christian Langdon was holding her. His green eyes burned her skin as she couldn't look away at the man who hurt her the most out of anyone in her life.

"You want him the same way you wanted me." He whispered into her ear. His breath landed on her and felt as warm as ever.

"Oh God" She stared to sob

"Not God. It wasn't God who took me away from you. My beautiful fiancée. You are love of my life. But I'm not yours, I'm not you love. I wanted to be yours only, but it wasn't meant to be was it?" He told her softly

"Say it's not as it seems" she pleaded.

"But it is Sophia. You wanted to be Sophia Langdon. You tasted everyday of the engagement, as did I. I wanted it too. All those walks, all the memories, the house we were going to buy. All gone in a flash."

"You left me! Why are you doing this to me?" She was still in his arms. She didn't struggle as she remembered the man that held her.

"You need to know what happened. Wesley will bring you the truth, you just need to let him" He was still whispering.

"How? What happened to you?"

"You were never supposed to be with me. Had you been... I can tell you one thing. Which would you rather know? A future for you or Wesley?'

"What would have happened to Wesley?' She didn't hesitate

"He would be dead." She fell to the floor and began to sob again.

"Dead?" She laid down.

"I can't tell you everything, but just know that this was the way it was destined to be" Suddenly, Christian was on top of her and kissed her passionately. She tried to stop it but felt too weak.

"No, stop! Please!" She was paralyzed

"I'm not going to force you. I'm not going to hurt you. Just know that means something. That will always mean something. Good-bye Sophia" He picked her off the floor and embraced her again. She was drained of any energy as she closed her eyes.

"Just let me lead you" Sophia's eyes jolted open.

"Wesley?"

"We'll figure it all out. Everything. Just trust me as I trust you" He laid her on the bed and brushed her straight hair from her brow. He touched her chin and tilted it towards his lips.

"Veritias" She screamed as she woke up. She was in the complete dark with the shadows as her only companions. She got up quickly.

"Christian? Wesley?" She yelled though the apartment. She received no answer and felt semi-relived. She wanted to cry out of confusion and sadness that she never got closer from Christian.

She knew why she dreamt that. It was just another loss in her life. Wesley's rejection had opened the Langdon door Sophia thought she had demolished long ago.

"_I thought I was over him"_

She was. She just didn't know it.

She decided to let go of the depression over Wesley and focus all her attention on the case.

"I'll finally let go of him"

With that thought, she fell to the floor and found herself in a huge apartment. It wasn't really her, it was Sophia Wyndam-Pryce aged five years. She looked around at the homey place that screamed "American family".

"_Oh sh--" _

"Sure, mom. We got your wonderful gift. She absolutely adores it." Sophia Avila was stunned to see her other self on the phone.

"_Mom!"_ Was it Bianca she was talking to?

"Mommy! Can daddy and I go get ice cream?" The same little girl Sophia saw in her musical dream cam running to her mother. Her black hair was wavy this time, but the color of her eyes were still that blinding blue. She seemed older, about 3 years of age.

"_Mommy?" _Sophia Avila thought

"Hold on a sec. Did your father ask you to ask me?" She raised an eyebrow

"He didn't want you mad" She told her in defense

"Well, darling. Tell your father to come in here"

"Mad at daddy?'

"Nope, just discussing plans with your grandma"

"Daddy! Mommy wants you! Can I talk to Gram?"

"Sure, just remind me to teach you how to properly call for someone" she laughed

"Hi Gram!" The little girl yelled even though she had handed her the phone.

Sophia Avila couldn't tell who was on the other line, but that was just other secret she wasn't supposed to understand. She stopped analyzing it when Wesley cam into the room. He looked older, yet the same. He had his glasses on. His style hadn't changed. The same dark sweaters and kaki pants. And oh yeah, he had a baby in his arms. He walked towards his wife and kissed her on the mouth.

"_I have two children!"_

"Hello sunbeam" He said

"_Nice nickname"_

"Sweet. Ice cream for Isabella?" As she took the baby from him. He walked over to his daughter and kissed her on the head.

"_He's so proud of her" _

"I thought it best to ask you" He told her while he tickled the child

"Wesley you know I won't get mad" She looked at him lovingly

"_Not like I am now" _

"Just thought you might want some. Coffee fudge swirl" He told her in compassion

"_He knows me too well" _

"I knew I married you for a reason" She smiled as he held her from behind. The baby in her arms cooed as it smiled at them.

Sophia Avila walked towards the couple. She was invisible in this dimension. She saw the beautiful baby boy in 'her' arms.

"_Blue eyes, black hair" _

"Hey Gideon! How are you honey? Did you and daddy have a fun time at the park?... You know I heard this new formula is better for 6 month olds" She moved her head to underneath her husband's chin.

"Really? Give me the name, and I'll pick it up at the store" He kissed the top of her head

"Thank you" She sighed

"Oh yes, you father called my cell phone"

"_Dad called him!"_

"Why did dad call you?" She was stunned

"Something about he wanted Gideon to have his old books he had as a child. He left a message on my voicemail "

"_Yep, that's Rupert Giles" _Both Sophia Avila and Sophia Wyndam-Pryce smiled at the fact.

"I love my father, he's still thanking me that we named the baby after him. Isn't that right baby?"

"Yes, your name is Gideon Rupert Wyndam-Pryce" Wesley said proudly

"_Good long name. Dad's gonna love it" _

"The first" She added

"The first" He laughed

"I should think all the books I'm giving Gideon would be enough"

"What do you have against my father's books?" She said rocking the baby.

"Nothing, it's just the council--"

"Don't start in on the council, you know I hate them" She tried to avoid those feelings and focus on her son.

"_I hate the council?"_

"I know darling" He looked at her with sympathy

"She's still on the phone" Sophia smiled seeing her daughter was chatting away her grandmother.

"_She got that from me" _

"I should--" He rested his chin on her head

"Yeah. I'll go feed this little bundle of joy." Then she whispered something in his ear while he smiled intrigued.

"Can't wait then!" he told her.

"Careful, another child. Ready for diaper duty for the third time?" They smiled.

"Yes" They both said happily with a kiss to seal the deal.

She put the baby down in his rocker/feeder. She felt herself twist and be kissed like only Wesley could. And this Wesley was no different.

"Just hold on" He told her. Then, she saw another figure in the same position she was in. His eyes were also confused and in disbelief. She heard him speak

"Sophia?" It was the Wesley she left at the hotel.

Sophia's vision blurred as she felt herself be pulled back into her world.

She woke up on the bed.

"Dream within a dream?"

"_I guess that It's not over. I can't give up" _

She sat up to see everything was packed and ready to go, including her.

Wesley woke up with a jolt to see all his luggage was packed to leave for his homeland of England.

"What was that?"

He had rushed home after his horrible letdown and started to pack to try and avoid the pain he felt. He felt fatigued suddenly and laid down for a moment that lasted a dream.

"A marriage and two children. A brilliant marriage and two beautiful children" He was amazed by the realness of it. It was too perfect considering that he had just ruined the chance with Sophia.

"There's still a chance. A big one" This heightened his spirits as he finalized his plans and got the tickets. He didn't know whether to call her or not. He really wanted to tell her everything over the phone, but she beat him to it.

His cell phone rang and he ran to pick it up. As before, he didn't check the called ID.

"Wyndam-Pryce" he said with grief

"It's Sophia. I'm sorry about earlier, it's just, I had a really rough morning. I'm really happy you chose me to accompany you home. I've always wanted to go to London ever since you mentioned Solstice."

"I'm sorry for springing the trip on you. It's all right about earlier. All forgotten. Do you want me to pick you up now?"

"Uh" She looked at the time it was five to nine and she hadn't the time to change.

"_Well, this'll be a first. Hey my feet can take it" _She was still in her outfit. At least she was dressed to impress Bianca.

"Are you not ready? I can wait" He didn't want to push her

"No, you can call the cab now. Where are you?" She thought he was at the hotel.

"At home. I'll run over to you"

"Ok, I'll call the cab"

"See you soon"

"Bye Wes"

The hung up the phones as Sophia called the cab company and Wesley left his apartment. Sophia cleaned up a bit and carried all her luggage to the outside by elevator. She was loading her last piece when Wesley came down the street in the same clothes he was wearing at the hotel.

"Didn't have time to change either?"

"No. Are you sure you can travel in those shoes?"

"We're about to find out. By the way…" She hugged him tightly as he bent down and rested his cheek on her head.

"Thanks for caring and being there for me everyday" She told him still in the hug

"Thank you for understanding and being so compassionate towards me Sophia"

"All right you two love birds." The cabbie was growing irritated

They blushed and got in the cab. It was smooth air plane riding for there on out. They were together for 6 hours. Those six blissful hours were filled with stories of Wesley's London and Sophia's Chicago.

"Oh please! The Cubs will win the World Series! It's the blasted goat. Only reason"

"Sophia, don't blame it on an animal"

"I'll take you to a game, and then British boy you'll get your ass handed to you" She warned

"When?" He chuckled

"When we're not busy saving the world. I'll buy you some Chicago pizza and we'll go to Buckingham Fountain and Navy Pier. Take a walk in Millennium Park while the sun is setting. If you'd like"

"See the Windy City as only a true Chicagoan could show me?"

"Precisely. My father loved it"

"Well, then. I'm sure I will too"

The plane ride felt like just another Thursday night, especially when the movie was the sob fest known as _"A Walk to Remember _"

"You love this movie?'

"Trust me. Every woman from the age of 14-34 has this in their collection"

"You don't"

"It's under my bed, so Angel and Gunn wouldn't find it. Anyway, it's priceless. No matter how cheesy it gets or how dramatic it seems. It still makes me weep."

They watched it together while Wesley inserted his comments

"What's his name?"

"Shane West"

"That's his real name?"

"No, I don't think it is"

"He reminds me of Angel a long time ago"

"Before the human traits?"

"Yes, when he first came to LA"

At the end Sophia teared up as she turned to Wesley.

"Huh, what's your reaction?" She said wiping the tears from her face

"Er--" It was

"Is that a tear Mr. Wyndam-Pryce?" She whispered.

"No" He got defensive

"It is. Oh it's ok Wes." She touched his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm ok. Are you tired?" Wesley moved on and saw her eyes glaze a bit

"_If there were more men like you_" She grew sleepy. She made her seat turn down to rest.

"I'm just gonna doze--" She whimpered and fell asleep on him. He saw her and rested his head on hers. He moved his seat the same way and fell into slumber.

"And Welcome to London--"

They woke up in a cuddle. Wesley had his arms around her as she was close in his chest.

"_Oh no no"_

"We're home" He told her. She got up slowly as she looked out the window.

"I guess we are"

They both let go of each other and rearranged themselves and their seats. Wesley got their carry-ons as Sophia grabbed hers. They walked off the plane and on to snow-covered London.

"_I'm home" _Wesley thought. The last time he went to Solstice, he felt determined that the next time he came he would bring the love of his life. And he did. They were greeted at the airport by a taxi sent by Bianca. Sophia couldn't help but be in awe by London. It was everything she dreamed of as a child, and everything her father told her it was.

"First time in London?"

"Hers. I was raised here"

"Oh of course Sir. You will adore it Miss"

"I all ready do" she looked at Wesley who smiled at her. He enjoyed just watching her eyes glitter as she saw the sights he was accustomed to. They arrived at Solstice where Sophia had to catch her breath. Wesley paid the cabbie as he unloaded the luggage.

"Thank you"

"Hope you young ones have a wonderful time" He said getting back in the taxi.

"It's exquisite, Wesley" She breathed. It was like every palace she read about. The garden blew her dreams about Versailles out of the water. The fountain seemed to be out of a Roman play. Everything was ten times more magnificent than she imagined.

"My mother will love that you said that" He remembered the pact he made with himself.

"You grew up here?" Her house in Spain was nothing compared to this Chambord

"_My little corner of the world" _Wesley thought sarcastically

"It was less warm as a child. Let's go inside"

They headed inside the entrance. Wesley put his hand on her lower back as he glided her toward the front door.

"Home?" She looked at him for his approval

"Now it is" He smiled at her.

Arriving at the front gate, Wesley pushed the intercom system.

"Hello?" It was the sweetest voice Sophia had heard since her mother.

"_That has to be Bianca" _

"Mother? It's Wesley"

"Your home! I'll get the door" Her excitement couldn't be contained.

"_Mum will love her" _He thought as he squeezed her hand

"_I hope she likes me, and then loves me" _Sophia wasn't one to go half way on anything.

The footsteps got closer as Sophia became more nervous. Finally, the door opened swiftly and showed a beautiful older woman.

"_She looks familiar. Probably a photo Wesley showed me once" _She knew that wasn't it, but she didn't have the time to go over her thoughts.

Bianca's bright blue eyes were pleased to see a lovely young woman with her son.

"Please, come in! Oh my dear son! How are you?" She embraced him fully as he laughed and kissed her head.

"I'm quite fine mum" She let go of him and focused on a smiling yet shy Sophia standing in the threshold with her purse in her hand. By Bianca's motion, Sophia stepped inside the house and joined Wesley.

"And this must be Sophia Avila. I'm so delighted to meet you." Bianca also pulled her into a hug, which surprised Sophia. Although it was unexpected, it felt right as if it was the way it would always be.

"I've wanted to meet you too for the longest time, Mrs. Wyndam-Pryce. Wesley, always tells me of how your love made him who he is" Sophia felt she could be candid with this woman.

"Call me Bianca. Well, I can see that you are your father's daughter. You remind me of him already"

"_And your beautiful mother. The perfect image of her. Wesley told me you have her brains too, which doesn't surprise me. She doesn't know I knew her too. My poor Izzy. What happened to you, my friend? Now. My son and your daughter are together, just as we wanted. I just wish you were here to share it with me" _There were many secrets Bianca had to tell both of them. _  
_

"That's a great compliment. Thank you" Bianca held Sophia's hands in sweetness.

Wesley was overjoyed that his mother and Sophia were getting along famously. His mother never really cared for Ginny because of her treatment of Wesley during his detachment from Angel when Darla came back. But Sophia sparked a sense of familiarity and acceptance in Bianca. He could tell his mother and Sophia would have a wonderful friendship and hopefully, if all went as seen, a wonderful mother/daughter relationship.

Bianca sighed and turned to Wesley.

"Well, lets go get settled and I'll let you in on the cases"

"Mother, do you want to tell us what happened first? I'm sure our luggage can wait" Wesley was now consumed with discovering the secret held by both his parents. It wasn't everyday you hear that something's been kept from you and you were about to uncover it.

"Wesley--" Sophia was about to tell him to calm down but saw the look of worry in his eyes and relented.

"All right. May we at least have tea first?" Bianca agreed

"Of course" Wesley said understandingly

"Chamomile for Wesley. Sophia what would you like?" Bianca turned to her and smiled

"Anything's fine" She said graciously

"Mint?" For a reason only she knew, Bianca already new her favorite flavor.

"Perfect" She smiled. The two followed her into the sunroom where they sat next to each other on the cream colored sofa. She left them to start the tea.

"_That's odd, how did she guess?"_

_"Just like Izzy" _Bianca took upon herself to keep the pact that she and Isabella had made long before they had children. It was one that they never spoke of to anyone else and that Bianca had buried with Izzy. She never knew of Isabella's daughter until Rupert had called her with a happiness in his voice only since heard when he was with Isabella. Then she knew of the woman that saved Rupert from his misery within, and that she was his daughter. Bianca was even more thrilled when Wesley had called to tell her Sophia was now working with him. She knew from the first time he said her name, he loved her.

Sophia and Wesley sat in silence as Sophia's wide eyes searched the place in awe. The light the poured into her hair and the way the house seemed to call for her presence. She belonged here in the new shell that _Solstice_ was about to become

"_This place is magical. Something about it screams familiar to me" _

"_She loves it already. That settles it, I have to tell her in London that I have feelings for her" _Wesley had put it off long enough. After whatever they had to do, he would tell her everything.

"Sophia"

"Yes?"

"About today. I was going to tell you something else but--"

Just then Bianca came with a sliver platter of tea cups and crumpets.

"All ready. I'm having mint myself. There you are" She handed each cup filled with tea to them. They both thanked her as she sat down.

"Now the reason that I brought you here. It was three weeks ago when your father's final possessions were brought from the Watcher's council. I decided to go through and discard anything that would be considered not useful. That was when I came across an old file that seemed unimportant, but my curiosity got the best of me and I ended up looking through it. Something didn't seem right in this file. I saw that a demon by the name of Haltherian was used in some sort of dealings that your father took part in. I became even more disturbed when I searched his room and saw your father had a hidden compartment under the floor of his bed that held this" She got up and opened the drawer of a table by her. She pulled out a black leather book and handed it to Wesley

"It's an appointment book, but read it"

Wesley obeyed his mother while Sophia looked onward.

"_December 14: 7 o'clock : Haltherian ritual. 567,000 pounds._

_December 15: 8 o'clock: Sedgerhen ritual. 789,000 pounds_. I don't understand"  
"I didn't either, until I checked with some of his colleagues. Those two demons are used for--

"Of course, black market trading. But why would he be involved in that?"

"_What the bloody hell did you do father?"_

"I have no idea, which is why I need your help. I need you two to assume the identities of two deceased watchers. They were killed a week ago, but no one knows due to bad press"

_"Why is it always someone who was killed and never announced?_" Sophia was apprehensive but knew she had to do it.

"Who are they? Did I know them?" Wesley handed the book to Sophia to examine  
"No, darling. They were a special division that young watchers never knew about."

"What division is that?" Sophia looked up from the address book.

"The special operations division. Roger left notes that indicated this division was held secret for work in the field. I have acquired two files with help from friends in the Watcher's council on the couple in question" The friend was Rupert Giles and it was after a long explanation. She handed two manila folders to Wesley and Sophia. Bianca still had her skills from her years as an investigator. That's what she was headed for until she married Roger and had her beautiful son.

"Wesley, you are Ridegford Kane. You have been with the Watcher's secret division since 2002, and are the youngest man in the division at the age of 28. You are well educated in the dark arts and are a trained fighter. Although you are respected, you are reclusive and tend to be an introvert"

_"This shall be less difficult than I imagined" _He thought

"Sophia dear, you are Idalina Santos Kane. You and Ridegford met in 2002 when you also joined the organization at the age of 27. You were born in America, so no worries about the accent"

"Ha beat ya, Wes" She whispered to him. He smiled at her and they back to business.

"You are trained in cults and are also a trained fighter. I think it's a regulation in the division."

"But how are we going to masquerade as them?"

"The only person that saw they're looks is dead. He was your father Wesley. No one else has seen them before"

"Oh"

"All right. I can do that"

"Now your personal life. Ridgeford and Idalina were put in sessions together and eventually became partners in the field. Idalina kept her feelings for Ridgeford as did he. They finally told each other the truth and married after one year. It was kept secret for fear of their enemies finding out he truth. I guess it caught up with them, because they were kidnapped and found dead. I met them once when they were on the run. Lovely people, Idalina especially, she was so kind and Ridgeford adored her. I housed them at a friend's request, but it was too late." Bianca's eyes showed her inner pain at loosing the couple

"I'm sorry Bianca" Sophia reached over the touched her hand

"Oh, it's all right dear. I just need to know why this is all happening. Will you two go undercover?"

"Of course" Sophia immediately responded

"Yes, anything mum" Wesley got up and kissed his mother on the head. She grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Thank you both so much."

"No need to thank. This is what we do. I want to know what happened to them too." Sophia became emotional too. She never did discover what became of Ana and Dimitri after Cordy closed the case, and this was her own way of closing it.

Wesley saw Sophia's response to the case and it's closeness to the Wood/Olivetti.

"Tonight is your debut as The Kanes. Howard Cates is having a formal party for all the organization and you two are invited to come. I want you to go in there and mingle and chat. In that time, try to get information from the people there on special cases. Be extremely careful, these people are always on alert."

_"Oh blimy"_ Wesley thought

"Well, I'll be able to sense that before they do" Sophia said proudly

"Pardon?" Bianca was confused

"Yes, mum. Sophia is an empath"

_"A special gift, just like your mum"  
_

"That's perfect! That will aid you in tonight. Also, it's a formal dinner, that's why I asked you to bring dinnerware"

"Planned the whole thing?" Sophia smiled

"I want to ensure your safety tonight. Please you two, be cautious" They all got up after finishing the drinks and treats. Wesley stood behind his mother and Sophia as they walked to the entrance, where the driver left the baggage.

"Mum, we will" He assured her

"Please don't fret Bianca" Sophia was already protective of her.

"I trust you both. Now, why don't you retire to your rooms until 7:00. The dinner is at 8:00. Anything you need, don't hesitate to call." Bianca was always the most humble host.

"Thank you" Sophia tilted her head in acceptance

"Wesley will you help me guide Sophia to her room." It was Bianca's version of a 'this is your future' talk.

"I'll take your luggage, Sophia." Wesley offered

"No, that's not necessary" She bent down to pick it up and was stopped by Wesley's gentle touch.

"Rubbish, a gentleman always carries the luggage" He told her taking her suitcase. Bianca smiled on the couple.

"Here, follow me Sophia"

"Ok"

They all walked up the stairs and arrived at one of the many guest rooms.

"Here we are. The biggest and the loveliest. I stayed here when I was engaged to Roger. I adored this room, as I'm sure you will"

It was magnificent. The walls were a beautiful light blue color. The white curtains were draped aside to revel the terris that was covered in virgin snow and the sun that danced in the room. The whole room had vases of roses and was decorated by a Victorian feel of light blues and deeps reds. It was Sophia's perfect room.

"It's beyond my hopes." She said breathless

"I decorated it." Bianca said softly to Sophia

"It's lovely" Sophia turned around and caught Bianca's warm gaze. Just then Wesley came in with Sophia's bags

"All right, here they are" Wesley caught his breath and leaned on the cases.

"You know, you didn't have to lug it all the way" She crossed her arms

"I insisted" He said with some regret

"And I do know how stubborn you are" She smirked

"Not as much as you" He replied jokingly. She squinted her eyes and laughed. He looked at her and smiled.

"_They are in love" _

"Oh Wesley do you want to stay in your old room? I fixed another one up just in case you didn't" Bianca didn't want her son to uncomfortable

"I think I'll stay there this time" he was ready to let go of the past.

"Then I shall take you to your room, and this time I'll help. You need anything, my dear" Bianca walked over and hugged her.

"Welcome to Solstice"

"Thank you, both of you" She grabbed Bianca's hand and looked at Wesley.

"See you later tonight" Bianca walked towards the door when he knew her son and Sophia were having a moment.

"7:00 sharp"

"Bye Sophia"

"Bye Wesley" Sophia and Wesley didn't know it at the time, but everything was about to change for them that night.

Bianca left the room and decided to let Sophia and Wesley have one more moment of the loving look.

They finally removed each other's eyes as Wesley felt for his room. Sophia was left to fawn over the elegance of the room. She walked to the window and opened it to feel the cold from outside. She put out her hand to feel the snow and smiled at the sky.

"_The beginning" _

She thought then that the dream she told Wesley was going to come true.

Wesley stood at his window looking at the trees in the park covered in snow, and felt a breeze come from the north that comforted him. The snow reminded him of her beauty and love.

"_This day" _

They both stood looking out the windows at their futures.

* * *

_In the Next Chapter: _Dinner and dancing. Take away the whole threat of dying and this could be considered a beautiful first date for Sophia and Wes. But hey, who's better at playing a young married couple in love than these two? Feelin like you're needing a person to hate as much as you hated Leigh Pearson? Oh look it's the despicable Howard Cates. There ya go! Love, demons, and Snow collide as a major revelation becomes revealed. It's been a year in the making. Oh you guys are good guessers! Read and Review ! Oh and as I promised because school is coming up I've decided to give you two chapters next week that will make up for no chapter for a while.


	13. Mr And Mrs Ridgeford Kane

**Author's Note**: Now we embark on the night to remember. Last we let them, Sophia and Wesley arrived in London to assist Bianca in her mission to find out Roger-I-have-no-heart's secret. Wesley plans are to reveal his feelings on this snow covered night. Well, I wonder if things go as well as planned. The second husband/wife mission for the two brings them to The home of Jennifer and Howard Cates, and not everything is so utopia-esque for the world of secret watchers. GAH! All we want is one time where there are no interruptions! Have no idea what I'm talking about? How about this Sex-dancing, cream puffs, Sophia, Wesley, and pookey. Put them together and what do you got? Not bipity bopity boop! Say it with me. Chapter 13! Enjoy!

**To My Reviewers: **

**Imzadi**: Isn't Binks great! I know it's horrible that she had to marry Roger. LOL I love my mind too. I swear I didn't do that on purpose. LOL But life works funnily that way. Thanks for the review!

**Miss American Pie** : Oh with the Faith/Wesley no getting together! Stop it! You gave him a happy jab (Still laughing about the couch incident), so lets make Faith see it. LOL Oh there's a great chapter waiting. And Craven's back! YAY! And nice ketchup joke. I need to print out the Lex picture for my locker. Ohh yay school. Thanks for the reivew!

**Chasing the stars**: Next time on the Drama of Angel…Nia finds out that Gunn, in fact is still looking for Bob to tell him to shut up. Great episode no? LOL. This was a great summer, and I'm glad I didn't waist it with that other person. Love you hon! Only you (JOSHUA KELLY…who I hated and now love) and I could have a summer of Angel and Chinese food! Hmmm you know who I mean. And please never take AP Bio! LOL Thanks for the review!

**Nala147**: Well, no, because these people were isolated from the time they were brought in for this segment. So that would be when Wesley was first introduced as a Watcher. LOL I know it's a leap of faith. Thanks for the review!

**Luna **: Ohh thanks! I didn't know Nicholas was in that Fox show. I want Lex Denisof to guest star on Alyson's show. I mean one episode! C'mon! LOL Anyway…you'll love the end of this chapter. Let's just say torture no more! Thanks for the review!

* * *

"How do I look?" 

Sophia was a princess. Bianca had hired a professional make-up and hair team to fix her up for the big event. Her beautiful white gown looked almost bridal and her hair looked wonderful.

"Oh my dear, you look most beautiful. Idalina personified. Although I don't think she ever looked as perfect as you so tonight"

"Thank you so much"

"Sophia, When you get back I have to tell you something. It's important" Her eyes had a touch of sadness in them,

"All right. You sure you don't want to tell me now?"

"It's best that you focus on tonight"

_"That bad huh?" _

"All right"

"Your dress is magnificent. Where did you buy it?"

"It was my mothers" Sophia was amazed that her mother was her exact size. This white dress was Cinderella come to life. The crystals on the corset were shinning like precious stones found in some Greek play. The bottom of the dress flowed like a waterfall on her.

Although, you couldn't see her shoes, they were also wonderful white with crystals along the strap. A tiara was placed on her head while her hair was half way up with curls falling on her back. It was the perfect look for the perfect night.

Bianca recognized the timeless dress from the dinner Isabella wore it to when she was engaged to Rupert. Sophia did look like her mother in the dress, but her light shown through and this dress was made her own.

"Sophia, may I give you something for tonight?"

"Oh Bianca, you've done more than enough--"

"Not nearly. I want to let you borrow this" Bianca walked over to the box she brought with her from her room. She picked it up and gave it to Sophia.

"Please. Open it and say you'll wear it"

Sophia smiled and followed the instructions to open it. It was a brilliant princess cut diamond surrounded by oval sapphires. Sophia was overcome with awe and speechlessness.

"This was Idalina's engagement ring. She gave it to me to protect it. She told me most confidently that she would be back for it one day. She came back in you. Honor her and wear it with pride" Bianca's eyes were watering.

"I'll make both of you proud" Sophia hugged her new friend.

"All right. Don't want to ruin that beautiful face. You have a ball to attend"

"Oh right. That little thing." She said touching her stomach that was jumping around the room.

"_Not only am I playing a wonderful dead woman, but I'm playing house with Wesley. I just can't let my emotions screw this up. Not for Idalina or for Bianca" _

"You'll do splendid" She took her hand and squeezed it.

"_You're an Avila. Failing is not in your blood" _She thought of Isabella's never ending strength.

"My darling, it's time to leave. My son is eagerly waiting for you downstairs"

_"Eagerly?"_

"I'm ready"

Bianca walked down the stairs first as to announce the coming attraction that was Sophia Avila. She turned her head towards the young woman and nodded approvingly.

Wesley was standing at the end of the stairs for what seemed an eternity. He was anxiously awaiting for Sophia. He spent the night wondering about Sophia and their night together. He also did his ritual of becoming the person he was supposed to be. Ridgeford wasn't the most outgoing man, but through all his journals one thing was made very clear. He loved his wife with all of him. Someone in the council managed to obtain a love letter between the two.

_My Dearest Idalina-_

_I am not one with words, but the truth must be told. I have adored you since our first meeting. I remember everything about you from that day. I still have the pen you loaned me for the testing. I know with our job, it is a high risk for two watchers to be in love and marry, but I want to defy every law against this and make you my wife. That night in Paris will remain as the night I began to live again. _

"_This shouldn't be too hard." _He felt a connection to Ridgeford like he did with Dimitri. Both were married to the loves of their lives and here he was trying to do the same.

There Wesley stood in his best tuxedo with the beautiful black bow tie Bianca bought for him on this occasion.

"_It's a new beginning Wesley. You need a new tie" _She kissed him on the cheek while he was tying it. Or trying to tie it for that matter.

He had spent extra time shaving and putting cologne on to be perfect for Sophia and the ball party. His hair was gelled just the way she liked it in a 'not too much but just enough' gel way for the event. He was extraordinarily worried about how this operation would go, but more so worried about playing married in front of people he had never met before in his life.

When Wesley saw Sophia descend from the stairs for a second time in his life, it was like the first. He looked at the way his angel floated down and felt a flash of a wedding march. His heart pumped more, his eyes shinned more, and his mind felt more unsure and complete. There was no denying that Wesley Wyndam-Pryce was in love.

Sophia was nervous as she held tight to the banister and walked down the flight of stairs. When she held her head up saw Wesley standing, waiting for her, she became memorized by the love she had for him. She wanted desperately to run into his arms and experience that kiss that made her faint over and over again. But, tonight was work and her dreams had to take a backseat. She finally made her way down and was met by his hand.

"You look beyond astonishing" His hand didn't want to let go of hers.

"You look wonderful, Wesley" Her eyes couldn't look away.

Bianca saw all of the tension between them and decided to break it for their sake.

"The car is waiting outside. Now is there anything you two need before you head out?"

"No" Sophia shook her head

"Not that I can think of" Wesley told her

"You both be extremely careful. And ring me if there is any kind of danger." Bianca hated to put them in harm's way.

"Bianca, we won't let anything happen" Bianca pulled her into a hug

"_We're gonna find who did this to them. I promise" _Sophia whispered to her.

"I love you mum" Wesley hugged his mother and smiled. Bianca touched his cheek and sighed

"Have a good time too. This is a ball after all. And do not say good bye to me. I don't want to hear farewells" Bianca smiled as they turned to leave. Wesley headed for the rack to get Sophia's coat for the evening. He put his on and grabbed hers.

"Let me?" He motioned to put it on

"Sure" she said as she felt him slide the coat on her. She turned around and smiled gratefully. They walked out together and turned at the same time to see Bianca waving goodbye and blowing a kiss.

"_Married in a year. I have the perfect locations. She'll look wonderful in a wedding dress" _She thought closing the door.

The sky had a reddish blue hue that it turned right before a fresh snow. Between the clouds, the stars glimmered towards the couple.

"Is that a good sign?" Sophia asked Wesley as she pointed towards the night sky.

"Always" He assured her as waved off the driver and opened her door. They got in the car and, after a 30 minute ride spent discussing their counterparts, arrived at the Cates Estate.

Howard Cates was the host of the night's soirée. He was the one the oldest officers in the special operations, but he never met any of his associates. That was the purpose of tonight, to mingle and meet the people they've worked with for years.

They emerged from the car more nervous than before. Sophia noticed the weird tension between the two and grabbed his hand again.

"It's all going to run smoothly right Wes?" This was the only thing that would make him more confident. The fact that Sophia was relying on him for support.

"According to plan. Everything will be perfect" He tapped her hand.

"Ready Ridge?" She closed her eyes

"Yes my darling Idalina" It was a ritual they had devised from their first case. They would always call each other their false names in private to make the process easier. They linked arms and felt the surge they always felt being next to each other.

They entered the house and became the Kanes. The house rivaled Buckingham. It's chandeliers were as big as some apartments. The floors were pure marble and painted with Da Vinci-esque artwork. The furniture was imported from God knows where and seemed to be crafted by the most delicate men. The walls were covered with portraits of the two members Cates family. Howard and Jennifer Cates had been married for 35 years and never had children. It could have been his life as a watcher or his infidelity to his wife, either way the two decided three was a crowd.

"_I wonder if they made a deal with the devil. Oh not funny. You never know" _Sophia was too amazed by the two palaces she had been in the last two days.

Wesley took out the invitation from his coat pocket and handed it to the man at the entrance.

"Thank you sir. I shall present you to the Cates this moment"

"Thank You" Wesley had turned his boyish smile to a smug glare. Sophia was still on Wesley's arm and decided to become her character.

"Ridge, don't discuss work all the night to Howard." Wesley saw that all too familiar 'go with me look' and responded.

"Darling of course not. I have the most beautiful woman here, my mind is far from work" He kissed her hand as others in the party watched. They seemed to approve of the young couple's affection.

"_Things are on schedule. She really does look beyond words tonight" _Then, they saw an older couple heading towards them. The husband seemed to fit the bill of a watcher. He was self-righteous, towering, and bored out of his mind. The wife seemed more inviting with her red hair and big smile. This was when Sophia turned on her beauty of a gift.

"Ah Mr. And Mrs. Kane. I am Howard Cates and this is my wife Jennifer" He said with false enthusiasm. He shook Wesley's hand and kissed Sophia's.

"_I don't trust him"_ Sophia's intuition told her he was hiding something. Also her empathic powers caught the same feeling of protectiveness over a type of evil

_"He seems sinisterly familiar"_ Wesley knew the voice from long ago.

"It is very nice to finally meet you two. Howard says you're the best in the field" Jennifer was more true in her words.

"_She's in the clear. No evil a brewing" _Felt Sophia

"Charmed to meet you both. Thank you for inviting us to your lovely home" Sophia hoped Idalina was appreciative of her performance.

"My wife are most appreciative of the invite. Howard, you've been running a great operation lately"

"Well, Mr. Kane. It's because of your dedication to your work that I thrive. But let's not speak of work."

"Yes, there are waiters with drinks and dinner will be served in 25 minutes"

"_Perfect time to search the house" _Sophia knew this house inside and out.

"Thank you." Sophia said

"Yes, thank you" Wesley said in a snotty tone.

"Enjoy the night, and welcome" Sophia knew Jennifer wasn't the one to blame in this situation, but Howard was another story. They left the couple. Sophia turned to Wesley and whispered.

"Ridge is a tight ass?" She questioned

"That's how I read him" He said strongly

"Ok, cause that's what Bianca told me." she smiled. They walked over to talk to other couples. The men and women separated to talk about the other sex.

"We can get more information with one on ones. I already feel something evil with Howard. I need to read the woman"Sophia told him while they were walking. She squeezed his hand in encouragement and let him go to do his job.

"Are you two recently married?" Asked Miranda Gray, a wife of a watcher

"No, it's been 2 years. Why?" Sophia said politely

"You have that newly in love glow" She smiled.

"You do! How do you do it?" Asked Gwendolyn Oldham, a watcher in the program for 6 years.

"_They're jealous. That really doesn't help me"  
_

"I have a great husband" She looked at Wesley.

"My wife is wonderful" Wesley told the men lovingly.

"How fortunate for you. Miranda was been quite moody since I was almost killed last month." Brigham Gray was one of the high ranking officers with a bit of an adventurous streak.

"Yes, woman can be touchy" Joshua Wade told him

"Yes" Wesley agreed

"_These men are insane" _Thought Wesley taking a sip of his drink

"Your ring is exquisite! My mother always told me to marry a man with great taste in jewelry"

"How True Prudence. Joshua has the best taste in diamonds" Said Charlene Merewether

Sophia was bored to tears with these woman who were obviously pulling a façade on their true interests. But they weren't.

"_They all know nothing. Got to ask the straight question"  
_

"Am I just an overcautious wife, or have our husbands been spending more time at the office?" Sophia took a sip of her wine to buy time.

"I was about to ask you the same question" Jennifer told Sophia. The woman jumped at the chance to talk about their husband's faults.

"Yes, Charles seems to be more enthralled in his work. The work of a watcher and all" This coming from Julia Phillips

"_Julia's husband is cheating on her with some young tart in the city. Oh sorry Jules"  
_

"Oh course"

_"Give me something else ladies" _

Wesley wasn't having much luck either, so he thought it best to ask a subtle work question.

"Well, Gentleman. About work, I seemed to have noticed more of our agents have been perishing"

"Quite unfortunate Ridgeford, but what can you do. I remember when a watcher's job was only to look over his slayer." Howard said with a longing look in his eyes.

"_Much fun. You sit in your seats of power while you watch a young woman either kill herself quickly or suffer endlessly" _Wesley never understood how Rupert lived that way all those years watching Buffy. And now he had Sophia to take care of and worry about over demons and vampires. He could never let a person he loved fight without him helping her.

"Not too long ago. But that's what the young ones are for now. They can't handle the truly tough jobs. Oh I'm sorry Ridgeford. You and your wife are an exception"

"No it's true. You know the most ridiculously false thing I heard? Some young watchers think that the older officials dabble in the dark arts. Listen to that rubbish" Wesley waved it off as he tried to think of a better question to get some answers.

At that time Wesley assessed the crowd to see who would respond in an incriminating way. Only one of the men flinched. It was a slight flinch, a flinch you could only catch if you examined facial expressions for a living.

Howard Cates.

"_Got you"_

"Really? What do the young ones say?" The other men were fascinated with Wesley's revelation

"Some men in our inner circle have taken part in demonist rituals and have made alliances with occults" Wesley felt himself being pushed back into the days of a Sunnydale him. The uptight, straight laced young man had always presented himself with the arrogance of many experienced watchers without any of the field work. He never felt comfortable in that skin, but today he had to convert himself to his old ways.

All the men laughed at the sheer stupidity of the accusations.

"That's preposterous"

"You said it best. What can you expect from the young watchers?" Wesley raised his eyebrow at Howard

Suddenly Ridgeford became their gateway to the secrets of a wet behind the ears watcher. Wesley was an expert in that felid being that he lived the life years ago. The once cocky Wesley had mellowed after he was introduced to the harsh reality of being fired and having to go back to the country that caused the trouble in the first place.

Meanwhile, Sophia was still having no victories in the 'find the truth category'. She decided to excuse herself and grab an appetizer. Jennifer, being the good host, decided to accompany her and get her the best snack.

"May I speak freely, Idalina?"

"Of course Jennifer"

"I have never heard of a couple as devoted in love as you and Ridgeford. It does seem to translate in person too"

"Thank you."

_"Considering that we're just faking, sort of" _

"Oh of course. Oh here a cream puff" Jennifer gave it to Sophia as she smiled at her.

_"So much for British food being horrible" _Sophia thought happily

"This is delicious. I haven't been able to eat much lately" A look of concern came over Jennifer. All Sophia meant was that she didn't like the airplane food and she was too tired to eat that day, but Jennifer saw it as a sign.

"Are you with child?"

"_Oh wait how should I respond. Maybe Idalina might have been. It could be a test. You can make yourself be pregnant, but how do you say you're not anymore?" _

She couldn't feel any string of emotion from Jennifer except worry and that could have been for anything.

Something in her gut told Sophia to tell her a wobbly answer. A kind of.

"I might be. But no one knows, so I'd appreciate it if we kept between us" Sophia winked at her. She thought it was important to give the illusion that she wanted to tell Ridgeford first.

"Oh of course dear. I won't tell. I think it's great that you're starting a family so young. Howard never wanted children" Jennifer's eyes deepened with sadness

"I'm sorry Jennifer" Sophia looked at her sincerely

"It's all right. It's odd. I caught him one time looking at a book about the linage of children and how their strength comes from their family" Jennifer found it odd but never thought much of it that day.

"Really?" Sophia knew somehow that was enormously important to this situation.

"Yes, he was extremely defensive about it too. Idalina, about earlier, when you asked about our husbands being consumed by work?"

"Yes?"

"Does Ridgeford ever leave at specific times every week, but doesn't disclose where?"

"No, he usually tells me. Do you think he's doing something wrong every times he leaves?" Any information was relevant to what Roger Wyndam-Pryce did behind everyone's backs in the dark.

"At first I thought he was having an affair, but that couldn't have been due to his condition"

"_I won't pry for my own sake" _Sophia didn't want to know.

"Then I discovered blood on his shirts and asked him about it. He said it was because of test on vampire blood on slayers"

"_Blood? Demon blood, possibly" _Sophia really wanted to get her hands on that shirt. _  
_

"And you didn't believe him?" Sophia was suspicious about Howard's connection to Roger's underground dealings.

"I knew he was lying. I'm afraid of what's going on"

"Jennifer, I swear If I hear anything about it. I will tell you" She wanted to help another woman wronged by her husband as Bianca had been.

"Thank you" Jennifer took her hand. At that moment Sophia felt Jennifer's urge to cry and tell her all the information she knew

"_What aren't you telling me? What are you afraid of?"  
_

Sophia knew Jennifer was trust worthy and wanted to help her desperately. That something Jennifer was hiding wasn't out of evil, it was out of the yearning to help Sophia. Later, Wesley and Sophia would be grateful to her for her actions that night.

After excusing himself from the herd of watchers, Wesley saw Sophia and Jennifer at the other end of the house and walked over to them.

"Are you enjoying yourself, darling?" Sophia could feel him near her and the sensation made her tingle. She spun around to see him standing behind her with a smile of pride on his face.

"Yes, in fact I was just chatting with Jennifer about how our husbands are such workaholics"  
Sophia turned her shoulder to see Jennifer give her a grateful smile. She was thankful Sophia kept her word about not telling anyone.

"_So in love" _Thought Jennifer

"Excuse me, and Idalina? Thank you so much" Jennifer told her

"I'm always here Jennifer" Sophia smiled

"Please, call me Jen. I'll see you soon" Jennifer left the two lovebirds to talk over what they just learned. Sophia turned the magic mojo off for Wesley.

Sophia turned to Wesley and straightened his tie. He looked at her as she helped him and smiled at her wifely skills.

"Perfect. Are enjoying the time with the boys?" Sophia asked taking another bite of the cream puff.

"It's quite eventful. I found out something or should I say someone?" He leaned into her ear and whispered the delicate info.

"I have information too, although mine's killing my perception of happy marriages"

_"That's exactly what I want her to feel on the night I tell her I love her" _Wesley was in an emotional whir a twirl, going form angry to in love to inspector man.

"Well, what did you learn?"

"We should say later. Ears are everywhere and all"

"Oh yes" He turned from her and saw most of the couples waltzing on the ballroom floor

"I should ask her to dance"

"Umm Sophia?" He wasn't thinking of his alter ego at the moment

"Wes!" She whispered in an rough tone.

"Oh right Idalina. Would you like to dance?"

"With my husband?"

"No one else. I won't let them"

"Extra points on the protectiveness. Of course"

He took her arm and linked it with his as they walked to the ballroom. He tapped her hand lightly. They both felt the jolt they always felt when they touched each other.

"Dancing?" She knew how to dance. Her mother taught her as a child and her father taught her the waltz for Dawn's wedding. But Wesley, that was another story. She knew he could slow dance, but to waltz?

"_Of course He can. He was born into London society"  
_

"Are you worried?"

"Nope" She lied.

"Do you want to dance" He looked straight at her

"I feel like I'm in 9th grade again." she laughed

"We don't have to" Sophia took his hand and led him to the floor.

"I want to" She stated firmly.

They faced each other and looked lovingly into their eyes. Wesley put his arm around her waist. Sophia put her hand on his arm because she couldn't reach his shoulder. He cupped her hand into his as they began to glide on the floor. All they could manage to do was smile and giggle at each other, so smitten and so happy in each others arms.

"Who taught you to dance?" She had to admit he was really good.

"_And you know what they say about men and dancing. OK I need to stop that"  
_

"My mother. She decided at a young age I should be introduced to the art of the dance"

"_Of course she did. I could see it. A young Wesley being taught in the sun room how to waltz. That's a beautiful image"  
_

"Any river dancing?" Sophia giggled

"I must say not. My mother was never cruel" He smiled.

They laughed as the stared into each others entrancing eyes. Four dances past as they kept talking about their dancing incidents.

"You're the one that Lorne tangoed with at the Well's wedding?" Wesley was surprised as she reveled that fact. He remembered Lorne said it was 'sex-like' dancing with this woman., and he had to agree. She laughed at the memory.

"_Oh her laugh" _He thought happily.

"Yeah, special me. By the way why weren't you at the wedding?"

"Business. Someone had to stay behind. I volunteered considering I don't have fond memories of Sunnydale" His smile faded

"I would have been happy to meet you that day" She decided to expose her feelings a bit

"Really?" His heart jumped

"We could have met earlier and…" She went on

"_What's going on in my heart?" _He thought

"Yes?" He hoped

"I could have introduced you to the world or good movies and wonderful dinners" She rambled out of nervousness

"_Nice save Donovan" _She thought

"Oh yes" Wesley looked down

"Plus, it would have been nice to have known you before I came to LA. We could have built a relationship earlier. I'm really happy to have met you and gotten to be a close friend. I'd really be lost without you" She put her head in his chest

"I'm very happy to have you in my life too" He held her closer. The heat between them escaladed. The touches were meant to be so much more. They were future kisses and embraces.

"_I've tried to flight it. That hasn't worked. It's only brought me misery" _She knew what she had to tell him.

The song ended. It killed Wesley to tell her what came out of his mouth next.

"We should start--"

"I agree. We Don't have much time" They let go slowly

"_Shake it off Avila" _She shrugged

"Let's go upstairs and figure out what to do" The Cates's rooms were on the second floor

"We should go together" Wesley was adamant about keeping Sophia safe.

"But we'll cover more territory apart" Sophia was thinking logically

"If we caught. It'll be together" He reminded her

"We won't get caught" She was pretty confident in her plans.

"Ida" He said loudly

"Fine, together" She took his hand as they morphed into the public married couple. They walked to the entrance and saw no one was guarding both staircases. They ran up them carefully to make no noise and arrived on the first floor. After more cautious steps, they found another staircase to the second floor.

"Wes I heard something" Wesley heeded her warning and saw a guard walking through the halls. Sophia saw him coming their way and decided to create a scene. She brought him down into her and whispered in his ear.

"Wes, I'm about to yell at you. Just go along with me. Charles. Julia" She told him the names to use in this mission.

"All right" But all he was focusing on was how close they were.

"That is your child Charles! I saw you with her at the party! The way you paraded her around while I was at home with little Solomon. My lord you have no soul!"

"Oh Julia, you know I love you!" Wesley's inner actor came out with a bang.

"That's pure shit! Your libido says otherwise!" The guard came around the corner after hearing the heated argument.

"Is everything all right?'

"It most certainly is not! My husband is nothing more than a cheating scoundrel" She said fake sobbing into her hand.

"Do you really think It's good for me to show up at Howard's with my unstable wife? Never mind her, guard. We came up here to avoid a disturbance. That's enough now Julia"

"If you don't apologize this very moment, then I will go down to the guests and tell them about your shortcomings"

"Oh dear" The guard was blushing at this point

"Why do you think it took so long to conceive Solomon?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Married you didn't I? After mother distinctly told me not to"

"Your blasted mother!"

"Don't even start in on her!"

"I should really leave you two…"

"NO!" They both yelled as they turned to the poor guard

"I hate you! I hate you!" Sophia screamed at Wesley

"No, you don't" He told her annoyed

"How dare you assume!" She slapped him. His face winced in pain. Then reality seeped in as she realized she really hit him and felt horrible.

"_Oh shoot GOD, sorry Wesley got carried away." _

"I really think…" The guard was inching to get away from the "Knots Landing" drama.

"You Won't tell Jennifer? Please! I don't want to ruin her party" Sophia pleaded with the man.

"But you were about to go downstairs--" Wesley started in

"Charles!" Sophia closed her eyes in anger as she screamed.

"Yes Dear" He said reluctantly

"I won't tell Mrs. Cates" The man smiled at her.

"Please, will you point me in the way of the bathroom" She straitened herself out and asked bubbly.

"It's on the second floor, second door on the right" He pointed to the stairs

"Thank you." She walked on as Wesley nodded to the guard.

"I really am sorry about the past month, but that is not my child" He took her hand and winked.

"I know. It's Franklin Marx. Poor Bethany"

"I love you dear"

"I love you too pookey"

"_Pookey?"_ The guard mouthed to himself as he went down the stairs. They ran up the second stairs. Sophia stopped him and touched his cheek softly to examine it. He took her hand and smiled.

"I'm so very sorry about the hit! Dramatic effect and all"

"It only hurt for a minute. Just don't feel the urge to become your art"

"Noted. Very brilliant act back there Charles"

"Well Julia, Your performance was wondrous"

"Thanks Pookey" she laughed.

They searched the numbers on the doors. Sophia took out her map from her purse.

"Their room is the fourth on the left" She stopped by the window and rested for a minute. She leaned against the windowsill and looked at Wesley.

"So he squirmed? I knew something was wrong with him."

"He is a creep. And did Jennifer say what kind of blood?"

_"Read my mind"  
_

"No, but since it was only a little while ago maybe we could find the shirt"

"That's a long shot"

"You know me and odds, but you might be right. Couldn't hurt to look. Everyone has a little dirty laundry, Wes"

"I can't open it. Why would he need so many locked doors?"

"He must have something to hide. Either that or he owns a brothel with secret rooms for his customers. Anything like that from your watcher days?" She laughed and yet wanted to know for her husband standards

"Get into the bedroom" He looked at her intensely

"_What! " _

"I was just kidding about the play rooms" She got up and stood straight

"Sophia get into the bedroom now!" He yelled. Just as he pushed her aside, a Spenical demon burst through the window. Sophia flew against the wall and recovered long enough to find two large swords hanging on display. Wesley struggled with the monster trying to puncture its head with the broken shards of glass.

"Wesley!" She yelled as she threw the sword at him. He caught it quickly and began to slice the behemoth. Sophia came out from the dizziness to help him. It's big yellow eyes focused on the couple as they tried stabbed its orange skin.

"Sophia go back!" He yelled

"Stop it Wesley! You know you need me"

"Listen to your wife" the dark voice of the animal came booming from it's fanged mouth.

It wasn't really fighting until Sophia stabbed it in one of it's hearts. After howling in pain, it rammed her against the wall. Wesley came behind it and pierced it's second heart while it screamed in horror. It disappeared in to nothing as the blood was erased from the hall. Sophia was on the floor breathing heavily as Wesley dropped to her.

Before they could get another word in another Spenical came through the window.

"Different approach?" He asked

"Go with the flow" She cracked her neck.

She grabbed the sword from the floor as he lifted himself to get into fighting mode. Sophia distracted it by ramming her sword into its feet. It was immobile as she questioned it. Wesley was slightly suprised by Sophia's quickness to violence, but it made her more attractive than before. He didn't think that was even possible.

"What do you know!" Spenicals only cared about their own well-being and would tell you anything you would want to know.

"I was sent by the holy one" It responded breathless.

"OK, I don't think your getting it. Who by name is that?" Wesley angled his sword to the demon's chest.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you value your life at all you'll tell us. You feel that pain in your foot?"

It nodded.

"Well-" She forced the sword even deeper into the feet and twisted it all the way around. The Spenical yelled in terror and began to whimper.

"I'll make your death last a million, that's 6 zeros, times worse if you don't. You get it now?"

"All right! I'll tell you" It wailed

"Singing like a canary. Like the sound of that. Your not all that strong, cowardly in fact"

It jumped towards Wesley in rage

"Ah uh no. Or my darling wife will get angry again. And you still want the use of your feet right?" It grumbled after thinking about future pain he should avoid.

"It's name is The Holy One. That's his only name"

"_He's telling the truth" _Sophia had turned the emotional finder for a second to see if he was lying to them. _  
_

"That's anticlimactic. How about Bob?" Sophia expected something more commanding.

"_A priest could be called 'The holy one'. Hey!"  
_

"It was nice for you to be of service" Wesley turned from it and smiled at Sophia. He turned swiftly as he raised his sword. The demon hollered in pain as Wesley stabbed both his hearts with one swift jab. It vanished as the other had done.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I really hate this cryptic crud. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Let's worry about this after we find what Howard's hiding.

They went to the Cates's master bedroom .

"Damn it! It's locked. Can you jimmy it?"

"Jimmy?" He said examining the lock. He bent down and tried to look the keyhole

"Open it Wes with a gadget or something. I see those weapons you assemble in your office or at home. I particularly love the 'crossbow that comes out of the sleeve' one. Show me how to use it?" He got up and looked lovingly at her.

"You really think it's good?"

"Your potential isn't all in books Wesley. I know you know that" She put her hand on his chest.

"Sophia I-" He put his arms on her face.

"Idalina? Ridgeford?" Jennifer was at the top of the stairs looking at the couple in a kissing position.

"Jennifer! We were trying to find-" Sophia was about to tell her the bathroom story

"My husband's secret. I know and that's why I'm here to help"

"What?" Wesley was confused to the core. Wasn't this the oblivious wife?

"I'm about to divorce the bastard, because of this….what he's hiding. I need to know now before he gets rid of it. I know you two specialize in deciphering, so by looking at the codes he keeps in his room, you'll know what he's doing"

"Did you know all long that he was dealing in evil?" Wesley wondered about Jennifer.

"Yes, I just didn't know in what. I know one thing. The story I told you at the party was a half truth. I know he has eyes and ears everywhere but here. I made special arrangements including killing the sound feed and the video system"

"Could he hear everything we said downstairs?" Sophia was worried about all the times she let Wes's name slip.

"Just what I said. The man is overprotective about the wife, especially since we're getting a divorce. He thinks I might be trying to kill him."

"What was this half truth you told Idalina?"

"All the secrecy has to do with children. It's not that Howard didn't want children. It's that I wouldn't give him any. He couldn't divorce me at the time because he was blinded by a contract my father created in my arranged marriage."

"Why didn't you want him to be a father?" Sophia asked

"Because he would have sacrificed our child to demons for power. He told me one day because he 'loved me' enough to tell me the truth. The reason why I don't know, that's why I need you."

"That's horrible" Sophia was disgusted by Howard's every move now.

"Some men shouldn't be fathers" Wesley spat with bitterness

"_I'm sorry Wesley. You deserved more" _Sophia knew of his inner torment over his father, if you could call him that.

"I agree. Please go inside his room and investigate" She took out a tape recorder and pushed the button

"_Atra verum-I" _The voice was of the monster named Howard Cates. The door unlocked itself and swung open . They walked in slowly and cautiously aware that at any moment something could trigger an alarm of some sort. They rummaged through his belonging and found nothing of value to the case.

"Did he ever mention anything about Roger Wyndam-Pryce?" Wesley asked adding a hint of hate with his father's name.

"No, he was just an old friend. I never met him, but they had dinner occasionally"

"_Dinner? As in a date for a date book" _Wesley continued to search the remaining parts of the room for clues.

"Do you know where that date book is?" Sophia needed to get her hands on that book.

"No, I'm sorry"

"If I could find that book"

"Jen, do you know how he organizes his books?"

"By most --"

"Important" Wesley interrupted. His face seemed to ooze clarity now.

"What do you have?" Sophia saw the thoughts in his head now.

"As a watcher, your taught to keep the most necessary for emergencies. You keep the most important item close to you at all times. Which mean he would have it somewhere he could access it easily" Wesley looked around the room and carefully bent under the bed. He brushed his hand over the wooded floor and felt a sliver of displaced wood.

"_Something…got it!" _He popped the wood down to find a hollow space which held an old date book. He pulled it out and handed it to Sophia. She smiled and hugged him strongly.

"_My wonder savior. Never forgot that his father did the same thing" _She thought of his intelligence.

"Another thing your taught is to never throw anything away" They all sat on the bed and opened the latch on the book. It was like children on a warm Christmas night looking at what goody Santa brought them. Wesley looked at the dates and noticed a pattern.

"These are the same dates as my father, and the same demons"

"What does that mean?"

"You husband is dealing with black-market trading with demons. I still--"  
A paper fell out of the book and reviled the question still unanswered by the discovery.

Sophia picked it up and began to read.

"Jennifer, I'm very glad that you never had children with Howard. And you should be too"  
S

he handed the paper to Jennifer who stood in shock.

"He---how. I should have know he could do something like this" She shook her head in disbelief and closed her eyes in shame of her husband. She got up from the bed and went to the dresser to lean on for support.

"Why didn't you tell us?" This is what Sophia knew Jennifer was hiding.

"I didn't think it was relevant to what Howard was doing" Jennifer really didn't think that part of her life was important to the secret

"Well it was" Wesley said re-reading the letter.

_"The child would have half blood of a watcher, half blood of a witch. Worth a lot of power. It doesn't fit our commands, but a demon would use it. The sacrifice would give us what we needed" _

"Your husband was willing to kill your child for more power. Demonic or otherwise" Wesley looked at Jennifer after he got of the bed.

"How could I stay married to him?" Jennifer ran her fingers through her tearing some strands out.

"You never knew. Do not blame yourself" Sophia walked over to the distraught woman and took her hands

"No, I blame him" She said with vengeance

"That book on linage was all about prices on blood. But why would a watcher need power?" Sophia turned to Wesley for the answer

"They all want it, yet don't have the supernatural ability. It's all about empowerment" He didn't know the feeling, but his father certainly explained it enough to him. Not to mention every man downstairs felt a rush off of watching their slayers in action.

"_Sick sick men"  
_

"There's more to that. Something else" Sophia knew better than to leave it at that.

"We'll find it." Wesley walked over to her and she took his hand

"I think that's all for tonight. We'll take the book and if we receive any new information we'll give you a ring" Wesley told Jennifer softly.

"I'll try to look around the house for some clues too. Thank you so much for this" She was grateful at their determination and support for her. Sophia put the letter and the book in her purse.

"Thank you. We now have a slight better understanding to what's been happening"

"Are you going to be ok? We could find you a hotel or someone to stay with"

"Thank you but it's all right. I'll be fine"

Sophia sighed and nodded reluctantly. They all fixed the room to the way it was and walked out locking the door behind them. Quickly, they walked down the flights of stairs and headed back to the party. Most of the people were gone or heading out for home.

"_Guess we missed dinner" _Sophia didn't really trust the food being served anyway.

"We should go. We'll call"

"Thank you. I could never repay you for this"

"Take care Jennifer"

"Thank you Idalina, thank you for everything"

She nodded and hugged her.

The doorman got their coats at Jennifer's request. Howard came over from his finished conversation with a fellow watcher to say farewell to his guests

"Missed you two at dinner"

"_Oh Gee, how sad for you." _She put her alarm on for any more clues from him.

"I'm not feeling too well, Howard. But thank you Jennifer for inviting us into your lovely home" Sophia decided to pretend Howard wasn't there

"It was wonderful to finally meet both of you" Jennifer was happy she met them that night.

"Same for us" Wesley said with enthusiasm.

"_Well one of you anyway, not so wonderful to meet my father incarnate"_

"Good bye" The Cates bid them farewell

"Good night" The Kanes were on their way out the door.

Sophia didn't wait for Wesley to put on any coverings for the snow falling night. They walked out of the house and walked down the steps together. She looked up at the blues and whites of the stars poking out of the clouds. They both forgot about the mess they left behind in that house. Sophia giggled as the snow fell in her hair. Wesley just looked at her with the love bursting in his heart. He knew she was the mother of his children and the love of his life. She knew he was the father she knew she wanted for her beloved children and the reason she lived every day. She cherished him, his eyes, his soul, and his heart.

Wesley put on Sophia's coat for her. Their skin touching was orgasmic for both, it was love in a way only two people like Sophia and Wesley could feel.

"_I do love him with all of my heart and soul" _

That was when all the emotions both felt for the past year came blossoming out of both of them. For that instant Sophia read Wesley's mind.

"_She's so beautiful. I love her so much"_ He thought no one else was in there in with him.

"Huh?" She couldn't believe her ears. The confirmation of her hopes. All her thoughts flew at once into one thought.

"I didn't say anything" Wesley was concerned about her.

"Oh my God! " She walked away from him with tears in her eyes.

"Sophia?" He gently turned her towards him and looked into her eyes with passion.

"Why? Why didn't you--A whole year Wesley!" She yelled at him out of all the pain she felt in that year. She should have stopped it, and he could have to. All it took was a forgetful Sophia not turning off her power and a loving Wesley to bear his true emotions.

"A whole year what?" he didn't understand. A whole year they knew each other?

"A whole year…" She struggled to say her thoughts. At this point Wesley knew what he had to do, or rather say.

"I love you" It was the explosion of a lifetime. No fireworks could ever rival this moment. Wesley finally said the words he was dying to say. He finally declared his love for Sophia Avila.

"And I love you" And in turn Sophia Avila let go of Christian Langdon and her past reservations over a broken heart and affirmed her love for Wesley.

They stood in the snow looking at each other in marvel and adoration. He held her in his arms as she put her hand on his cheek.

It was endless love. It was always endless love. And it would always endless be love for Sophia Avila and Wesley Wyndam-Pryce.

* * *

_In the Next Chapter: _ARE YOU JUMPING UP AND DOWN IN HAPPINESS? ARE YOU GLAD I'M GIVING YOU TWO CHAPTERS? DO YOU WANT ME TO STOP WITH THE CAPS? All right then, if you think that was good, wait till it's a whole chapter dedicated to the two of them in the snow, together and in love. And they both know they love each other. That's a new one! Declarations and dare I say real, non spell kisses? YES! Read and Review! LOL I told you I would get them together eventually, just had to drag it out a bit. Love me now? Ok then review!**  
**


	14. Vanilla Sky Moondances

**Author's Note**: When we last left the wonderful twosome they were eye and arm locked in each other under the falling snow. Oh! It's the perfect atmosphere for a….well I was gonna say curling, but you might say something else. Oh I'm just teasing you know what's to come. Heck, you've been introduced to the visions over and over again. Ah yes, this the truth, the light and the British/Spanish way. The only way these two will fulfill their destines. YAY LOVE! Which is the core of their everything, love is a many splendor thing. You know what else is…Chapter 14! Enjoy my lovely readers! (Yes I am looking for many a review)

**To My Reviewers:**

**Imzadi**: Oh, I've never seen that movie. But I want to know. I love Jane Seymour, she's a great actress. Well Jenny will be helping the Wyndam-Pryce's in many ways. Oh yeah that was a major clue! Thanks for reviewing!

**Miss American Pie** : HAHA! Fill in the blank Lex is the. I'll let you think about it for a while. I hate the school stops me from writing! GRR! I still haven't put that picture up yet, I need to. Tankies for le review! Yeah man that WAS French!

**Luna** : Oh yay! I made you spaz out! That's the mark of a good chapter. And something tells me that you'll love this chapter. Wesley and Sophia sitting in a tree.

**By the Way**: Got to Thank Michael Buble for his music that helped me wrtie this chapter!

* * *

"_Where do we go from here? "_

It was a night fit for a Romanov wedding. This was the beginning for the two, the only true start to their lives.

"You love me?" Sophia had just heard the words she yearned to hear for over a year. They were simple words that lovers told one another when the timing was right. And that was what Wesley had done. Although he planned it months in advance at that dinner, it came out in another festivity.

"Yes, I do" Wesley held her in the snow with all his emotions pouring out of him in that blue-eyed gaze. In the moment the two told each other the truth, they became more affectionate and intimate with one another.

"How long?"

"Since before I met you" His voice became that deep, sultrily darkness when he was truly passionate about something.

"Wesley--" She knew it was true. It was the exact way she felt about him.

"Do you want me to lie to you?" He took her hand.

"But-" She sighed

"You know I'm very sick of that word. For that one year that was the only word I heard in my head. 'But what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she only sees me as a friend.' It's time we start to live, Sophia. You know it's undeniable that we should be together."

"That whole time did you know I loved you?" She put her head on his chest.

"No. Well, not really" He put his head on top of hers and kissed it.

Sophia's radar picked up one more buzz after she shut it off for the intimate moment.

"You saw the visions too?" She looked up at him

"You experienced those too?" He thought he was only in the 'insanity'.

"Yeah, did you have the happy family?" She asked still gazing at him.

"Isabella?" His voiced loved her name, not unlike how his voice loved Sophia's.

"And Gideon?" Her beautiful son's name.

"_She knows of our future" _

"Our children. The apartment in the city, the ice cream, sunbeam?"

"The songs you sing to them, the love we share?"

"Do you think we'll have it?"

"We already do"

"Thank you for giving me the greatest gifts"

"I should be thanking you. I finally can get rid of that damn bachelor pad. Thank you for my children and the wonder of being your husband. I know I'll love it every day of my life as I love you now"

They looked at each other longingly.

"No words can express how much I want to be your wife Wesley. I knew I loved you from the moment I began to breathe again. You gave me new life in the way you say my name and now, that you tell me you love me"

"Every word is pure truth Sophia. Every touch, I felt love we could have. Why did we wait so long?"

"I was scared. I never told you about Christian" His name was acid on her tounge

"Did he hurt you?" He couldn't even imagine the hurt and pain Sophia was showing him now.

"He left me at the alter. This was before I knew of my father and you"

"What a ponce. How could he even try to leave you"

"He never told me. He just left. He caused me--"

"Have I hurt you? Have you ever cried because of me?" He couldn't bear it if he hurt her in any way. All he wanted was to give her happiness and joy.

"I cried over my own stupidity. Wesley, I wanted to tell you so many times. I've dreamt about the life we are going to have, but I couldn't make myself believe that it was true. Christian screwed me up. God, I hate him, but he was right. You'll lead me to the truth. More like you've led me to it"

"And what's the conclusion?"

"Love is awaiting, for both if us. Together. It had to be you Wesley. It was always you"

"It was always you too. You never left me. Every dream was of you. Every new moment we shared, all the light in the room was you. You're my sunbeam"

"So there's where it comes from. Got to say, I love it" She took his hand. He smiled and moved her hand to kiss it. He then tilted her head up to the night sky with the silver stars shining at them. The beautiful vision caused them to get closer.

"There are all for you. No star can compare to you, but I'll make sure they all shine every night for you beauty and warmth"

Sophia put her head on his chest and sighed into him.

"I love you. Why was I so afraid? It feels wonderful every time I say it"

"You never have to worry or be afraid anymore Sophia"

Suddenly they both heard music coming from the inside of the house. Sophia turned away from Wesley. They both saw the maids and butlers had put on the radio for entertainment during the clean up. La Vie en Rose played through the house and out to the yard, where the couple stood in amazement. They forgot about anyone else that could be watching them and focused on each other's presence.

"I love you" She closed her eyes and smiled so widely

"I love you" He held her close as he took her in his arms.

"So this is the start"  
"The start was when I met you that day. The start to my wonderful new life. My destiny. You saved me Sophia"

"I think it was the other way around darling" she moved away a bit and touched his cheek.

"Whatever happens from now on, I want us to be together. Through it all." He took her hand and brought it to his chest. She could feel his heartbeat rapidly beating for her. She lived for him from that moment.

"Wedding day drama. My father and all?" She joked

"Babies, grades, birthdays, holidays" He went on with a glimmer in his eyes.

"And our daughter's wedding?" She said with images running through her head.

"No daughter of mine will get married soon" He thought of his darling little girl and already felt the strong protectiveness over her.

"Jeez Wes, we have to learn to let go" She said while let him take her fully in his arms.

"If I had followed that we wouldn't be here" He kissed her head.

"Then never let go" She told him in a loving whisper. They basked in the moonlight and the stardust snow falling down on them. It was a sign that everything was as it should be. The year of hell was over and the beginning perfection was coming. Just one thing was left

"Never. I'll be with you always" She looked up and smiled at her beautiful future husband and was entranced by his enchanting blue eyes.

"Let's dance"

Just then Michael Buble's "It Had to Be You" began to play. She took his hand as they danced to the song that described the past months of searching for the perfect other. They were blissfully happy as Sophia was spun by Wesley. They laughed together. It was a classic romance. You could have confused them for a 40's married couple. The dedication and love that they expressed in that one dance could never be matched. It had to be them together. It was the only way the world would go around in a spinning circle.

It was still electric when they touched each other. Sophia felt that same spark as the first day and knew it would be this way forever. Wesley felt the same way after knowing the touch of her loving arms. He adored the sensation of her hands on him.

"Let's stop the world now. Let's just let this memory last" She asked him

"I know one way to make this a memorable moment" She smiled at him as she wondered what he was about to do to her.

In one swift movement, he lifted her up in his arms and swung her around.

"Wesley!" She said laughing in pure giddiness.

"It's practice for the wedding day" He laughed. This was the first time he laughed so much in his life.

The song ended and he put her down. She was still giggling and he found her beyond beautiful as he swept the hair from her face. She stopped laughing and looked at the intensity of his eyes. He looked into her with all his heart and found his soul in her. She felt overwhelmed by her love for him and got closer to him once again. She put her hand on his cheek. As each second past, they yearned more for each other. Sophia felt herself lifted by Wesley as he bent down to be at her level. They closed their eyes as they felt each other's breath on the other. Both wanted it as badly as the other. This was what they waited for. This is what Sophia envisioned in all those dreams. This is what Wesley knew he was supposed to have. Both were to have the love of a lifetime.

And in that instant in which their lips touched, the life arose in both. His lips glided over hers as she finally pushed hers on his. Seconds later their tongues found each other and caressed each other gently. They kissed for minutes and were in heaven with each other. As he touched her full lips, Wesley knew that this kiss was one of many. He found truth in her and in her kisses. She found warmth and love in his.

They stopped as Wesley kissed Sophia's head. She sighed in ecstasy after realizing she finally had everything she wanted. Wesley was blissful in his thoughts of Sophia and the first experience of love they shared.

"Forever" She whispered

"Always" He assured her.

They kissed one more time as they turned their heads to the night sky and started in wonder of the future they knew they were going to have. They were both in love and now, both knew it.

* * *

_In the Next Chapter: _Sophia and Wesley return to Solstice, now coupled, to find out what Bianca has been hiding from the two of them. Why were Bianca and Isabella such good friends? Why did Izzy go missing weeks before her wedding to Rupert? And why does Bianca's lineage effect the future lives of Wesley and Sophia's children? All to be answered as soon as I can write the next chapter. Blame school. Love all you guys! Read and Review! 


	15. Requiem For A Dream I Stopped Dreaming

**Author's Note**: Wow! It's been forever since I replied to my reviews. Feels odd. And I have no idea how to ride a bike so I can't use that reference. Sorry for the LONG wait! Hmm where did I leave off…oh yeah THEY KISSED! Ha! And it was oh so good. So now it's the after boom and what happened? Oh they went to bed of course. Hey! Not like that they went back to the mansion. And Missy Binks needs to tell a secret that has been plaguing her since the moment of Wesley's birth. Or should I say Sophia's? Wondering what I mean? What truly happened to Isabella Avila before her wedding day. How did Rupert find Sophia? And what does Rodger dearly despicable have to do with this? Trust me, it's horrible. So please don't get offended. Stay tuned Read mi amigos! I have some spoilers at the end. Only if you guys are quiet!

**To My Reviewers: **

**Imzadi**: YAY! I do write them very 40's-esq. Don't I? LOL I love how your always pulling for Lindsey to come back. But no Fred. See I actually hate her, I think she was unnecessary to the Angel world. But enough of her, Yep there will be many tough times ahead, especially in this chapter. Read with caution

**Miss American Pie**: New Chappy! Yes! Thanks for help on this one and my upcoming Harry Potter one. I love all your amazing stories. Especially the one with the mentally unstable man with his wife and poor Spiky. Sorry! I will always love the guy…well not after..Psh. You guys have to read it! Thanks for everything hon!

**Chasing the stars**: Hey, long time no speak. I'm sorry about the not seeing the movie I cried over. Yes I can say it now without sobbing "RENT"…I have a story to tell you about that actually. It involves me singing in school in the hallway. Oh yeah, crazy silly me. Call me! Thanks for the review as always.

**Nala147**: Hmm…well an upcoming chapter will involve the blanket at least. Guess what that means. Well there's some teasing in this chapter. I don't know if that'll make you mad or happy. LOL Toss up Thanks for the review!

**Luna **: So cute right? LOL Glad that your enjoying the real love between these two. Thanks for the review!

* * *

"_Where is he?"_

Sophia looked for Wesley around the house the next morning. She felt ridiculous, but she really needed to see him.

The funny thing was Wesley was doing the same thing for her. He ran around trying to check every room after he saw that his girlfriend wasn't in her room. He felt worried that something had taken her.

"_I need to find her" _

Finally out of all the hectic ness, he found her. Wesley smiled as he saw her franticly running around. He rushed to her and held her close. She actually put her best pouty face and started to wave her hands in anger.

"Wesley! My god, I thought. You know Spenicals and how they…" Then he kissed her lips tenderly. She closed her eyes while he kissed her again.

"What was I saying?"

"That you want me too cook you breakfast" She was still in his arms while she looked up at him.

"Oh of course" She told him with sleepiness in her voice.

"Are you all right?"

"Hmm-hmm. Just thinking about last night" She put her head on his chest.

"It hasn't left my mind either" He kissed her head

"Your mom!" Wesley was surprised by Sophia's words.

"Beg Pardon?" He asked her in confusion

"Your mom is behind us" Wesley felt his cheeks turn a bright pink while Sophia's went straight to a deep tomato red.

"_Of all the times in world. At least my father isn't here" _Sophia then flashed to the thought she had to tell her father about Wesley.

"Mum! Hello" He turned around quickly to a glowing Bianca. He let go of a stunned Sophia and ran over to kiss his mum.

"Did you two need some privacy?" Bianca smiled the biggest smile since Wesley was born.

"No, no! Oh really no" Sophia just wanted the conversation to stop.

Wesley's face sank at the thought he wasn't going to sleep with her, but then he noticed he was in his mother's house.

"_What am I thinking? Oh yes, only of her"_ He thought back to her sweetness.

"Then I need you both to come down for breakfast. I need to tell you the truth about me"

They followed her down the stairs.

"By the way, you two can hold hands in front of me" Bianca had figured out that they were together the night before when she heard Sophia hum herself to sleep and Wesley sigh happily in the morning.

Sophia and Wesley just looked at each other in embarrassment , and any further thoughts of the two of them getting together in England was gone.

"_Too much history for the both of us" _

They ate dinner in silence. Sophia was extremely uncomfortable the entire time. She kept thinking of what would happen once she got back home to LA. How would everyone react?

"_My father's going to kill me No not me. He's gonna kill Wesley."_

Then all those worries seem to disappear when she stole one look form Wesley.

Wesley was just enchanted by his new girlfriend. He always loved her, but now that he knew she loved him too it made that love more special.

After the awkward breakfast, Bianca suggested they talk in the sunroom. They all sat down. Sophia and Wesley sat next to each other on the couch while Bianca sat in her favorite chair.

"I want to start off by saying that, I think this has been the best and worst day of my life. The best because my son finally found his soul mate. Sophia you are everything I wished for Wesley when he finally found his perfect wife. And Wesley I know for a fact that you two are meant to be. Now for the news that saddens me to my inner core. Wesley, darling. I have been lying to you since you were born. "  
Wesley's face turned pale.

"What do you mean?"

"Please let me say. You both really need to hear this bit of news"

They nodded to Bianca

"When I 24, I went to the Symthorian Academy for my degree in being a private detective. There I met your father. He was different back then, more kind and he always told me he loved me. He was a young watcher and was quite young in his beliefs. We courted for a while and he asked me to marry him. I said yes. Wesley, we had you in love. Never forget that."

She touched his hand and he tapped it lovingly. She sighed deeply and continued.

"After we were married, Roger introduced me to his colleagues. One of which was your father Sophia. Rupert was just coming out of a bad time in his life, and decided to become a watcher. We met and became good friends. He was the one I went to whenever I had a problem with Roger becoming so enthralled in his work. Rupert was quite lonely in his life, he had no woman to take care of or vise versa. That's when a very special, extraordinary woman entered all our lives. She was a friend of mine from the collage, she was working for her law degree. I thought she and Rupert would be absolutely happy together. Actually Wesley, she took care of you when you were an infant. She loved you and we would always take you for walks. The first time I say them my heart jumped. This petite Spanish woman, with her long black hair and beautiful brown eyes and my dear handsome friend looking at each other with new love in their eyes. "

"My mother?" Sophia couldn't get the words out without sorrow.

"Yes dear. You beautiful mother. The enchanting Isabella Avila. They began to court and finally became engaged after one year. I was to be the maid of honor. Oh Izzy was overjoyed by the fact she was marring Rupert. Rupert had never felt any more love in his life than when he was with Izzy. They had what you two do. Pure, innocent love."

Sophia's eyes were tearing as Wesley held her hand to comfort her.

"But there was one thing that only Rupert, Izzy , and I knew. Something we kept from your father. He would have murdered me had he known. No wife of his was to be tainted with magical blood"

"That.."

"Yes. Along with your mother, Sophia. I too am a witch"

Wesley never even had a clue to that announcement.

"That means that I?"

"Yes Wesley, you half-witch. This is why you couldn't be a watcher. You weren't meant to be one. The reason your brilliance carried you through was because of yourself. Wesley, you're the brightest person I've met. You never failed, you can't fail. It's not in your nature. You have so much untapped potential in you."

Wesley had heard enough and got up in a rage. Sophia was surprised by his violent upwards motion, but she noticed a calm that came over his eyes as he walked towards his mother.

"Why didn't you just tell me? You could have told me the truth and kept the rest from father" His voice was soft but full of confusion.

"I wasn't sure if Roger was watching me. I know it sounds terribly paranoid, but it's what I felt. I knew it was better to keep you safe and in the dark than to expose you to the dangers of your father. Please Wesley, forgive me for every lie and all the pain I caused you"

Bianca was sobbing at this point. She closed her eyes in shame.

Wesley saw how much this secret affected her and took her hand gently.

"I understand mum. I know everything you did was for my protection" He hugged her tightly as she composed herself in his arms.

Sophia was stunned by all the revelations about Wesley and her.

"Oh, dear Sophia. I didn't finish about your parents. Do you think you want to know?"

"I must Bianca. I need to"

"Are you sure love?" Wesley knew whatever came next was going to devastate Sophia.

"I have to" Her voice was strong, but her face erupted her fears. Wesley decided to let her as he kissed her head. This motion brought a sense of happiness and despair to Bianca.

"_I wonder if they'll survive this" _She thought unhappily.

"The day Isabella and Rupert were to marry, she suddenly disappeared"

_"This sounds familiar" _Sophia knew the events of her own mother's wedding eerily mirrored her own .

"She didn't leave a note, but she did leave a sort of clue. Her ring. She had ring she always wore. She loved that ring and told Rupert to bury her with it if she ever died. Now, your father was convinced she was abducted or hurt in someway. Roger try to convince him that she had cold feet and was too weak to leave a notice. Of course, he didn't believe it, as did I. Izzy loved him too much to just leave him. He searched for her far and wide. He never gave up. Then came the news, Izzy and her sister Carlotta were killed in a car crash getting to the wedding. It killed your father. He wouldn't believe it. First he question the Watcher's council as to why London news never reported this. They explained that because she was the soon to be wife of a high profile watcher, that it was to be kept quiet. Rupert was outraged and decided that he would leave the council. Roger convinced him not to and that Izzy was in a better place."

"Then what exactly happened to my mother?"

"I don't know. Rupert only discovered that the council lied and that Izzy was alive and she was pregnant at the time she was to get married. She had you. He told me he was determined to find out who you were and what happened to your mother"

"Well, it sort of worked. All I know is that my mother never spoke of my father, she would just stare at his picture and cry. Then she died and I never understood why. Can we please stop this?" She was about to fall apart. The pain she felt was too much for her to handle.

"Of course."

They spoke of it no more. The rest of the day was spent in silence. Sophia was looking through the documents on the Kane family. She was peacefully reading through them when she heard a knock on the door.

"Darling?" It was Wesley.

"Hi. Look I'm sorry about--"

"No, it was emotional for both of us. It's becoming harder to accept the truth as it gets more bizarre."

"I just want to know the truth. The more I read into it, the more I know my mother's death was not an accident. Oh no…a car accident. Wesley, they told me she was killed in a car accident"

"Car accident? But why would the council try to hurt your mother again?"

"Well, think about the secret demonic section of the watcher's council. It couldn't have been just Howard and a select few. It has to stretch farther. You father"

"I wouldn't put it past him. I just hope the fact that I'm his son doesn't make me a monster"

"Never. You'll never be your father" She stood up off the floor and engulfed him in a kiss of passion. Sophia was about to unbutton his shirt when Wesley realized what was happening.

"No, Sophia. We're both upset. We can't-" He wanted to, but it was too soon and too damaging.

"I know. I'm just sick of things getting in the way of our happiness. I just really need some questions answered. And soon, before I loose my mind or blood. Blood"

"The book. Oh bloody hell. I have blood of a witch and a watcher. And so do you. Sophia, I think I know what's happening. Whoever told Giles your mother was dead was trying to hide the fact that she was pregnant. They knew that Giles would vanish with his wife and child once he knew the dark deeds of the council. "Killing" the both of you would keep Giles oblivious and in the council. Now for my father. That I don't know. I don't know if he knew about my true linage. But this could all have a connection."

"You're on to something. I need to talk to my father"

"We'll go to him as soon as we get home today"

"Not today, I just want to rest today when we get home"

"All right, sunbeam" He kissed her head.

"I have to pack, and so do you so onward" She waved him off.

"Your all ready trying to get rid of me" He smirked at her

"Well my lover is inside the closet and I think he needs to breathe soon"

"Oh your so funny" He kissed her sweetly on her lips

"See you in a bit baby" She whispered to him.

He walked out of the room as she began packing. One by one the clothes went back there they belonged. She left her perfect room in the condition it had been in.

"I'll be back, with all my questions answered" She knew that Solstice had to be full of love as it once wasn't. She walked out of the room in a glide and strolled down the stairs. She saw Bianca awaiting her at the bottom.

"Hello sweetheart"

"Hello Bianca. Thank you for everything you've done. All the answers you gave me and all the love you've shown"

"It was my pleasure darling. Thank you for making my son so happy. Call me mum form now on"

"Ok, but you might want to run that by Wes first"

"I think it'll be perfect" There was Wesley with his luggage in hand and a huge smile.

"Then it's settled. Next time you two come home, I want a ring on her finger"

"Mum, of course" He winked at Sophia and hugged his mother.

"Bye darling. I love you"

"Bye Mum, I love you so much" He kissed her on the cheek.

"Be careful both of you. Good travels" She watched them leave and blew a kiss into the wind.

As Sophia and Wesley boarded the plane, Sophia began to tremble.

"Love, what is it?"

"I'm wondering of what's going to happen to us"

"What do you mean?"

"I have this feeling someone's trying to harm us"

"No one's going to hurt you . I swear"

She kissed him and they took their seats.

The flight had been smooth and quiet. No disturbance to speak of. It was just a normal couple on a normal trip.

"How are you two enjoying your honeymoon?"

"I'm sorry?" Sophia asked

"Oh, well I thought that you two were married. I'm sorry" The woman was blushing

"No, it's perfectly all right" Wesley smiled at her and looked at Sophia

"We're almost married anyway" Sophia told her.

That sparked an idea in Wesley.

"Sunbeam? How about for the remaining time we're on this trip. Let's say that Sophia Wyndam-Pryce and Wesley Wyndam-Pryce are recently married. On the honeymoon to end all honeymoons"

"Sounds like a plan"

So they were married, and it wasn't really an act. It was just the truth of future to come. They left the airport hand in hand. He kissed her cheek in the cab ride home as the cabbie just smiled at the two. They decided to not tell anyone they were home until the next day.

"Let's go to my apartment"

"What are you implying?" She raised her eyebrow at the proposition

"_Dug your own hole dude" _Thought the cabbie

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." He closed his eyes in embarrassment

"Never on the first date. You know that" She joked.

"Again I didn't mean--" He was incredibly flustered  
"But I could use some rest. And I do love your bed. So big and soft. Great for the back" She smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

Sophia walked out of the car while Wesley was paying for the cab.

"Lucky man" The cabbie said to him.

"More than lucky, blessed" He gave him the money and a tip.

They walked into the apartment. Sophia turned to him and just sighed.

"This is going to be difficult" She said softly

"We've been alone in this apartment before" Wesley tried to reason with her.

"Not like this. I mean granted we were close and in love, it just wasn't known"

"Very true" He smiled that smile of his and closed his eyes.

"It's taking all of my strength to not kiss you right now." His lips were just calling to her.

"It's taking all of me not to hold you" He wanted to feel her like before.

"I should go" She took her purse and was about to open the door.

"No, please" He pleaded

"Good, I don't want to. I just-we can't" She inched closer to him

"I know. No matter how much we want to" He touched her cheek.

"Or need to" She raised her face to his.

"All of that" He whispered.

"Sleep. That's what I need. Yes sleep. We both need it. Wesley, we BOTH need it" She walked away from. Her love for him would have landed in her in his bed had she not walked from him.

"Right sleep" He cleared is throat and rubbed his forehead.

"Ok you go in your room, I'll go in the other" She told him straight forward.

"Night." He said

"Bye" She said quickly

"Can I at least kiss you?" He knew they could kiss at least. It had been so magical before.

"Do you want to risk it?"

"You're right"

"Wesley, you know why we can't"

"I know"

They still trying to find out the truth about their parents. That and the fact they had just told each other their own truths. It was too soon. They still had so much more to uncover.

Sophia arranged the bed for herself and laid down. It was only about 6 at night, but she knew she needed to relax.

It was the moment she hit rest that the vision came to her.

"_NO! No way in hell are you talking me away from him"  
_

_"You have no choice. Either that or I kill you."  
_

_"I'm never leaving willingly! You bastard. You'll stop at nothing will you?"_

"_I always thought you were full of passion. Tell me, he never satisfied you did he?"_

"_Let go of me! I swear I'll kill you! You can't kill me anyway!"_

"_No, but I can rape you until you want to be dead"_

Sophia woke up screaming and with Wesley holding her.

"Sophia! What's wrong! "

"_I thought this was over! It was all a dream"_

She found herself in Wesley's apartment. As she was before, but a new tragic image haunted her.

"My mother--" She stared at the wall

"You don't have to say it."

"She was going to be raped" Her eyes didn't move from the spot

"Raped?" He was shocked at the revelation

"Wesley, he was a man from my childhood"

"Oh love. It's ok" He kissed her head and held her tight.

"It was so real" She was shivering now. Her eyes were distant and not with Wesley.

"I understand. I know this a hard question, but do you know who he was?"

"No, he would come to my house in Spain once a year to tell my mother something and leave. She would send me to my room. Being a curious child, I would watch them talk. He seemed cruel and unkind. And she would always whimper and sob and he left. She would always wipe her tears and compose herself though. She never let me see her cry."

"Did you ever speak to him?"

"I opened the door once. He looked at me as if I was a ghost. I don't know why. He patted me on my head and asked if my mother was home. I told him no and he told me to be aware of the shadows. I still don't know what that means"

"Shadows?" It sounded familar

"Yes, this is so confusing"

"I know darling. But we'll figure it out, together" He took her in his arms and cradled her.

She then turned her head to the floor where she saw a photo album.

"Hey Wesley, what's that?"

"Oh an album from my childhood. Would you like to see it?"

"Yes, anything to ease my mind"

"All right" He kissed her head and laid her on the bed. He picked the book of the nightstand and opened it for Sophia. They sat on the bed and looked through it together.

The opening page had a copy of his birth certificate.

_Wesley Albert Wyndam-Pryce: My pride and life_

It was in Bianca's handwriting. There was also a picture of her holing the infant Wesley.

"Always loved you with all her heart"

"As I love her, and you" She kissed him on the lips.

Wesley then turned the page to a dark, uninterested man looking at his wife with love and his son with disgust.

"No no!" She whispered softly

"Darling?" His concerned eyes fixated on her

"Wesley who is that?" She said with dispair in her voice.

"My father. That's right. You never saw him. The bastard in all his horrific painful glory"

"He's he's--" She could barely get the words out.

"The most awful person?" Wesley thought he knew his love's thoughts

"The man from my childhood. He was the one who would come to Spain. He's the--rapist" She let all the damage in her heart just rip Wesley apart.

Wesley looked at her in pain and confusion.

"Your father ruined our lives! He took me away from my father!" She screamed at him. She wanted to hurt someone with the gravity her had hurt her mother.

They both just stared at each other in bewilderment and fear

"What does this mean for us Wesley?" She calmed herself down when she realized he had taken her anger out on an innocent man.

He just looked at her and said something he always thought.

"I would have killed him had he not been dead!" He screamed so that his father would hear in his grave.

"Wesley-" Sophia was now the calm one in between the two.

"He hurt your mother, he ruined my mother's life. He killed countess people!" He tried to tell her without yelling at the innocent woman.

"I know" She said looking at the floor

"Then how can I not hate him enough to kill him!" He raised his hands in anger about to hit the wall.

"You can't! You have to. I hate him to! But we can't let that consume us! For our children, please" He grabbed his wrist before he slammed it into the bedroom wall.

He remembered his children and calmed the emotions of rage in him. He looked at the angry and frightened Sophia and took her in his arms

"Our love will lets us get through this"

"Promise?"

"With everything of me"

"We have to find out what happened to her, and what happened to all your father's victims"

"We will. For both our sakes"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

And they stood in Wesley's apartment holding each other and anxious. They had love to last for millenniums, but they were about to face the monster of their lives. The truth about their lineages, and what the future had in store for them**.

* * *

**

_In the Next Chapter: _Two more months have past and guess who's ready for some lovin? Rupert! Wow didn't see that one coming. My daddy's back and your gonna get in trouble. Now why Wesley? Could it be because the night before you and Sophia…..Cliffie on a spoiler! Ha! Never did that one before. Read and Review si-vous plait!


End file.
